Once Upon a Saturday by troublefollows1017
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Sequência/tomadas do futuro de Fridays at Noon. Edward ama sua filha, mas ele tem que lidar com os sentimentos de culpa que carrega consigo. A Penny de Edward trouxe com ela todo o drama que você esperaria de um Masen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Once Upon a Saturday**_

**Título Traduzido: **Era uma vez um Sábado

**Autora: **troublefollows1017

**Tradutoras: **Irene Maceió e Laysa Melo

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Censura:** M - 18 anos

**Sinopse: **_Sequência/tomadas do futuro de __**Fridays at Noon**__. Edward ama sua filha, mas ele tem que lidar com os sentimentos de culpa que carrega consigo. A Penny de Edward trouxe com ela todo o drama que você esperaria de um Masen._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence à **troublefollows1017**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to **troublefollows1017**, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: **Antes de começar a ler essa história, leia** FRIDAYS AT NOON.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"Papai? Papai, acorde".

Eu podia ouvir a voz dela. Um sussurro suave e melódico que, de alguma forma, puxou-me de um sono profundo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto enquanto ela cutucava meu ombro com a sua mãozinha. Abrir meus olhos a esta hora da noite não era possível, no entanto.

"Qual é o problema, Pennylove*****?" Sussurrei de volta.

_*Penny significa "centavo", e Love significa "amor". Como o apelido ficaria sem sentido traduzido, deixaremos assim. Mas o apelido de Penny é uma lembrança de como os pais dela se conheceram, quando aconteceu o episódio das 'moedas de um centavo'. _

"Posso dormir com você? Eu tive um sonho ruim".

Abri meus olhos cansados apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seu pequeno corpo, pegá-la e levantá-la sobre o meu corpo e para o espaço vazio ao meu lado.

"Você não tem que acordar o papai, baby. Basta subir na cama." Ela sempre me acordava, no entanto. Não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse a ela para simplesmente subir comigo. Uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre a minha filha desde cedo – ela nunca escutava. Tanto como a sua mãe.

Minha doce menina se enrolou ao meu lado. Sua cabeça repousava no meu travesseiro, mesmo que houvesse um que ela poderia ter só para ela ao meu lado. Seus pequenos pés pressionados contra as minhas pernas. Ela era uma agarradora, como seu pai. Toda vez que ela dormia aqui, ela tinha que estar me tocando com alguma parte do seu corpo, normalmente várias partes. Quantas vezes eu tinha sido acordado por uma mão na minha cara, ou um joelho nas minhas costas? Muitas vezes para contar.

"Eu odeio sonhos ruins." Ela disse com um suspiro.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Eu perguntei, jogando um braço sobre ela e esfregando meu polegar para cima e para baixo em suas costas.

"Tinha um ladrão e ele entrava na casa e roubava Cupcake".

"E então o que acontecia?"

"É isso aí. Ele roubava Cupcake e eu chorava e então eu acordei".

"Oh, isso não é tão ruim." Alguém poderia vir e roubar Cupcake a qualquer momento se quisesse que eu não me preocuparia. O nome dela era uma completa enganação; Hellhound***** teria sido uma escolha mais adequada. Ela era a minha punição por mimar demais a minha filha.

_*Edward faz comparação ao Hellhound, que é uma criatura pior que uma besta ou um demônio, combina as características mais perigosas e mais temíveis de ambas espécies. Ele usa as capacidades malignas das suas três cabeças para causar tanto estrago quanto puder. Uma comparação "adorável" para o animal de estimação da filha._

"Foi terrível! Cupcake ficaria tão assustada sem mim." Sua empatia e bondade me surpreendiam o tempo todo. Ela não choraria por si mesma, mas porque o cachorro poderia ficar triste e solitário. Ela era exatamente como a sua mãe. Sempre colocando os outros antes de si. Oh, como isso me assustava profundamente.

Eu beijei sua testa. "Vou falar com Tyler de manhã. Ele terá certeza que a segurança seja reforçada. Nós não queremos que nada aconteça com Cupcake".

"Ainda bem que temos Tyler." Ela disse enquanto bocejava. Ela se mexeu e se aconchegou para mais perto de mim.

"Muito bom." Eu respondi, dando-lhe um pequeno aperto. Meu bebê achava que Tyler podia fazer qualquer coisa. Ela o escutava, ainda mais do que ela me escutava. Ela confiava nele e acreditava que ele a protegeria de tudo e qualquer coisa. Ainda outra similaridade com a sua mãe.

Eu não consegui voltar a dormir. Meus pensamentos derivaram para outro tempo, um tempo em que proteger Isabella significava não proteger a menininha dormindo profundamente ao meu lado. Meus pensamentos voltaram para um pesadelo da vida real. Um que eu tinha vivido completamente. Um que me fazia sentir como o pior pai do mundo.

Lembrei-me da noite em que liguei para Tyler, na esperança de que ele me ajudasse a proteger Isabella de si mesma.

_"Senhor? Está tudo bem?"_

_"Eu preciso que você venha aqui, agora"._

_"Posso perguntar se a Sra. Masen está bem?"_

_"Não, ela não está bem, e eu preciso que você venha aqui e fale com ela e coloque alguma porra de sentido nela"._

_"Com quem você está falando?" Isabella entrou no escritório. Ela estava com raiva, mas ela não sabia o que era estar com raiva. Eu conhecia a raiva. Eu estava com raiva do mundo, mais uma vez._

_"Se você não vai me ouvir, talvez você ouça Tyler"._

_"O homem acabou de voltar da sua lua de mel! Desligue o telefone e diga a ele que você sente muito por incomodá-lo." Ela exigiu, vindo rapidamente em minha direção com uma ferocidade que quase me fez fazer o que ela disse._

_"Acho que ele deve saber que você planeja se matar! Eu acho que ele deve saber que você não vai ouvir a razão! Eu acho que ele deveria falar com você porque você o escuta." Não a mim. Nunca a mim. _

_"O que há de errado com Bella?" A preocupação de Tyler subiu até o céu após ouvir o meu discurso._

_Isabella estava balançando sua cabeça enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu lindo rosto. _

_"O bebê vai matá-la se ela tentar continuar com essa gravidez. Diga a ela que ela precisa acabar com essa gravidez agora, Tyler. Diga a ela!"_

_Eu segurei o telefone para a minha esposa, meu peito levantando em antecipação com os soluços que estavam ameaçando derramar de mim._

_Em vez de pegar o telefone, ela agarrou meu rosto e olhou nos meus cheios de lágrimas. Ela beijou meus lábios e prometeu, "Eu não vou morrer, Edward"._

Beijei o topo da cabeça da minha filha e tentei limpar a memória da minha mente. Se eu tivesse um centavo por cada promessa que alguém me fazia...

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Todos vocês me pediram por uma sequência e aqui está ela. Não me odeiem. Eu disse que não faria isso a menos que houvesse uma história para ser contada. Ela será curta - de 6 a 8 capítulos no total. É um dia na vida de Edward com flashbacks jogados em cada capítulo._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**_

_Ahhh como estava ansiosa para postar. Eu e a Lay nos empenhamos e traduzimos os lindos 8 capítulos da fic. Eu sei, não vou enganar vcs. Todas vamos chorar! E sim, todos os sábados, a partir de agora. Hohohoh._

_Como ela é curtinha, queria pedir mais carinho e atenção as reviews (kkkk) e cara... essa autora ainda me mata. Tenho o coração fraco. Cadê a Bella? O Ed ta criando a Penny sozinho?_

_*chora desesperadamente*_

_Até sábado que vem. E agradeço a parceira Lay, a Ju por betar e **troublefollows1017** por ser tão maravilhosa e nos autorizar a traduzir essa fic. Ela não é demais?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

Despejei um pouco de comida de cachorro na pequena tigela rosa de cerâmica. Tinha o nome Cupcake orgulhosamente escrito no que eu consideraria uma impressão excelente para uma criança de quatro anos. Minha tia a tinha levado em um dessas lojas de cerâmica de faça-você-mesmo e a deixou passar o dia todo pintando coisas para todos da família, incluindo Cupcake. Eu tinha uma adorável Estátua da Liberdade roxa, verde, azul e brilhante na minha mesa no trabalho por causa daquele dia com a Vovó Esme.

A bola branca de pelos no meu pé estava abanando rabo, ansiosa para comer. "Tente não fazer muita bagunça, vira-lata." Eu resmunguei, afastando-me e a deixando com o seu café da manhã.

Charlotte balançou a cabeça para mim quando fiz o meu caminho de volta para a cozinha. "Ter um animal de estimação vai ensiná-la a ter responsabilidades. Ela terá que alimentá-lo todas as manhãs e tardes. Ela terá que caminhar e brincar com ele. Sem mencionar limpar tudo depois. Eu prometo, Char, você não terá que limpar nada depois." Ela estava zombando de mim, usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim.

Eu falei grandiosamente quando comprei o cachorro. Eu tinha racionalizado que seria uma boa experiência de aprendizagem para a minha Pennylove. É claro que durou cerca de dois dias. Então isso se tornou uma tarefa muito pesada para ela. Ela me implorava para fazer isso por ela e eu completamente cedia o tempo todo. Eu estava sendo zombado desde então.

Cocei a minha nuca e arrastei meus pés até a mesa. "Não comece comigo esta manhã. Eu tive uma visitante no meio da noite que me manteve acordado com o seu ronco alto".

Minha lindinha de cabelo cobre estava sentada ajustando uma boneca que estava sentada em seu colo enquanto tomava o seu café da manhã. Ela olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos amendoados e franziu aqueles lábios em forma de coração.

"Eu não ronco, papai." Seu tom indignado me fez pensar imediatamente na sua mãe, ela se assemelhava tanto com ela. "Lala, diga a ele que eu não ronco".

Penny teve o momento mais difícil pronunciando o nome de Charlotte quando estava aprendendo a falar. Ela poderia dizer isso agora, mas Lala era o nome que ela tinha pegado. Às vezes, eu me pegava a chamando de Lala.

"Um anjo como Faith não poderia roncar." Charlotte disse em sua defesa, estabelecendo uma pilha de panquecas na minha frente.

Faith Elizabeth Masen. Isabella e eu tínhamos escolhido o nome dela antes de ela nascer porque sabíamos que o bebê era uma menina. Nós tínhamos visto as imagens. Tinha sido tantas ultrassonografias, especialmente no final da gestação. Tantas consultas médicas antes de ela nascer. Penny era o meu apelido para ela por causa do seu cabelo e o simbolismo óbvio. Enfiei uma garfada de panquecas em minha boca, esperando que isso empurrasse o nó na minha garganta para baixo.

"Viu, eu não ronco. Lala diz isso, então deve ser verdade." Ela voltou a comer suas panquecas, que estavam nadando em uma grande quantidade de xarope. Seu pijama iria diretamente para a lavanderia depois que ela terminasse de comer. Minha Penny receberia um banho esta manhã também.

"Lala está sempre certa, hein?"

"Sempre." Penny disse com um aceno.

Charlotte deu-me uma piscada e um sorriso quando começou a lavar os pratos. Charlotte estava certa sobre um monte de coisas. Ela sabia das coisas instintivamente. Eu lembrava claramente de uma outra manhã que passei na cozinha com a onisciente Lala.

_"Acho que ela está grávida"._

_"O quê? Não." Eu zombei._

_"Ela vomitou todas as manhãs desta semana. Não há nenhuma maneira de isso ser uma gripe"._

_Balancei minha cabeça, incapaz de envolver minha cabeça em torno disso tão cedo pela manhã. Desde que eu tinha assumido que a minha esposa estava com gripe nos últimos cinco dias, eu tinha me mudado para o quarto no final do corredor porque eu não pegaria isso dela desta vez. Dormir sozinho era sinal de um sono péssimo para mim. Eu odiava dormir sozinho. Isabella só tinha parado de tomar pílulas há aproximadamente um mês e meio. Tínhamos tido muito sexo, então era possível. Eu sabia que seria bom nessa coisa de fazer bebê._

_"Você acha?" _

_Charlotte assentiu com entusiasmo. "Eu acho. Eu realmente acho"._

_Isabella voltou para a cozinha, seus cabelos em um coque desleixado. Eu disse que ela não poderia ir trabalhar hoje. Ela tinha que ir ao médico para fazer uma verificação completa._

_"Talvez eu não deva comer ovos. Talvez apenas algumas torradas." Ela disse para Charlotte quando sentou na outra ponta da mesa, de frente a mim. Olhei para ela mais de perto. Ela parecia cansada. A cor da sua pele estava boa, no entanto. Ela não estava tão pálida. Ela quase... brilhava. "O quê?" _

_Meus olhos encontraram os dela. Olhos que me fizeram querer esquecer tudo sobre ir trabalhar. "Talvez você deva ir ao médico fazer um teste de gravidez"._

_"O quê?" Seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa com a minha sugestão. _

_"Char acha que você pode estar grávida. Você poderia estar grávida?" _

_Isabella colocou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou a cabeça na sua mão. "Eu não estou... eu não poderia estar... minha última menstruação foi... oh meu Deus... você acha?" Ela olhou para Charlotte, que estava novamente acenando com entusiasmo. _

_"Isso explicaria o enjôo matinal. Além do mais, você tem estado tão cansada." Disse Charlotte._

_Isabella sentou perto de mim, pensando em tudo. Eu podia ver as engrenagens girando em sua cabeça. Ela estava contando mentalmente os dias desde a sua última menstruação. Ela olhou para mim. _

_"O que você está pensando?" Ela me perguntou, mastigando o seu lábio._

_"Eu acho que você deveria fazer um teste no consultório médico"._

_"Estamos prontos para isso? Eu não achei que isso aconteceria tão rapidamente. Achei que levaria alguns meses de tentativas. Não tenho certeza se estou pronta. E se eu não estiver pronta?" _

_Sorri para a sua preocupação sem motivo. Ela seria a melhor mãe do mundo. "Estamos prontos. Você está pronta. Se você quer ter quatro ou cinco destas coisas, precisamos começar logo"._

_Levantei-me e me movi para onde ela estava. Se isso era gravidez e não gripe, significava que eu poderia voltar para o nosso quarto. Também significava que nós poderíamos começar a nos beijar novamente. Eu odiava não poder beijá-la. Eu a puxei para fora da cadeira. Eu a abracei e beijei o alto da sua cabeça._

_"Tudo vai ficar bem. Não vamos nos preocupar até que precisemos nos preocupar." Eu disse a ela._

_Charlotte riu. Minha cabeça atirou em sua direção. Ela colocou a mão sobre a sua boca em um pedido de desculpas. Isabella estava rindo em meus braços. _

_"É assustador quando você é mais racional do que eu." Ela disse, abraçando-me firmemente_**.**

_Isso não acontecia muitas vezes, mas acontecia. Eu poderia ser racional quando eu queria ser. _

_"Vê o que te amar faz comigo? Faz-me ser razoável e de fácil convívio."._

_Ela levantou o rosto para mim. Havia uma pitada de medo equivocado. Não havia nada com o que se preocupar. Eu sabia que seríamos os melhores pais do mundo. Juntos, criaríamos a maior e mais amorosa família que o mundo já conheceu. _

_"Você está animado sobre isso, não é?" _

_"Talvez um pouco." Eu sorri torto. Isso suavizou aquelas linhas de preocupação enrugadas entre os seus olhos._

_Eu queria ter filhos com Isabella. Eu os quis antes mesmo de nos casarmos. Eu queria provar a mim mesmo que eu poderia ser diferente do meu pai. Eu queria criar meus filhos com ela para que o nosso amor sobrevivesse na forma de uma pessoa viva e respirando. Alguém que poderia continuar e criar nossos netos e bisnetos e assim por diante. Nosso amor merecia continuar para sempre. _

_"Eu te amo"._

_"Eu te amo infinitamente mais." Era a minha nova resposta. Isso a deixava louca porque não havia realmente nenhuma maneira de superar isso. O amor de Edward Masen não poderia ser superado._

_"Pode ser uma terrível infecção estomacal"._

_Eu ri pelo nariz. "Eu não deixarei nada acontecer com você, Isabella. Tenho a capacidade de contratar os melhores médicos do mundo se a sua vida estiver em risco. É um bebê, porém, eu sei disso. Charlotte diz isso,então tem que ser verdade"._

_Ela me beijou suavemente e sorriu para mim. "Nada de risco de vida, mas definitivamente uma alteração dela"._

O quanto ela esteve errada e certa ao mesmo tempo.

"Alguém vai levar Cupcake para fora antes que ela bagunce dentro de casa de novo?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Por favooooooooor, papai?" Minha Penny olhou para mim com aquela carinha de anjo.

"Farei isso neste momento, mas você vai deixá-la sair na próxima vez. Combinado?"

"Combinado." Ela concordou, sabendo que ela só precisaria bater aqueles cílios e me implorar com aquela voz doce e eu levaria Cupcake para fora até que a maldita coisa morresse... ou até que ela fosse viver na "fazenda".

"Você é um dono responsável, Sr. Masen." Charlotte me provocou.

Eu sorri desdenhosamente para ela quando peguei o cachorro diabinho e a levei para fora. Eu a estabeleci no pátio e fiz sinal para que ela corresse para a grama e fizesse o seu negócio. Ela farejou ao redor e fez xixi em uma das cadeiras do pátio.

" Cupcake! Maldito cachorro, vá para a grama!" Em vez de ir para a grama, ela começou a latir para mim. Ela era uma coisinha sensível. "Faça! Xixi! Na grama!" Eu a persegui pelo quintal. Ela era tão estúpida. Ela tinha sorte da minha Penny amá-la tanto. Eu gostaria de levá-la para o abrigo em um piscar de olhos.

Esfreguei meus olhos. Eu tinha um dia cheio pela frente. Penny tinha aula de dança, Emmett estava vindo, e eu precisava trabalhar pelo menos por uma hora. Sábados eram sempre ocupados. Este não era exceção.

Eu assobiava para o cachorro. "Cupcake, venha! Venha, sua cadela idiota!" Como se ela soubesse que eu tinha algo a fazer, o cachorro fez tudo, menos vir até mim. Eu _não_ perseguiria aquele maldito cachorro do inferno. Eu estava descalço e de pijama. Eu estaria ferrado se eu corresse em volta do meu quintal atrás de alguma besta de pelos. Sentei-me na meia parede de pedra que dava a volta em torno do pátio. Eu poderia esperá-la por mais alguns minutos.

Fechei meus olhos e inclinei a cabeça para o céu da manhã. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu tinha tido um tempo para meditar. Respirei fundo e deixei minha mente vagar de volta para uma época em que os sábados eram gastos na cama com a minha esposa.

_"Nicholas Charles Masen." Eu disse, beijando a sua barriga._ _A__inda era plana e lisa._ _Ela estava com quase 12 semanas de gravidez._ _Não tinha tempo suficiente para já estar mostrando alguma saliência._ _Apenas o suficiente para que nós contássemos para a família que estávamos esperando um bebê._

_Charlotte sabia._ _Tyler sabia._ _De alguma forma, nós mantivemos o segredo de todos os outros._ _Havia __sido seis semanas excruciantes. Isabella quase disse para Jasper várias vezes._ _Perguntei-me __se Esme não desconfiava de nós._

_"Eu acho que ela é uma menina"._

_"Menino._ Ele _será um menino"._

_"Eu acho que em aproximadamente oito semanas nós saberemos com certeza. Isto é, se você quiser saber quando eu fizer o ultrassom." Os dedos Isabella transpassavam através do meu cabelo enquanto eu desenhava círculos invisíveis em torno do seu umbigo. _

_"Eu quero saber. Você quer saber?" _

_Ela sorriu para mim. "Acho que sim. Eu não acho que posso esperar 28 semanas. Isso parece tão distante. Eu também gostaria de decorar o quarto do bebê antes de ela nascer"._

_"Tenho certeza que ele adoraria se você decorasse o seu quarto todo em azul e talvez alguns aviões. Meninos amam aviões"._

_Isabella apenas balançou a cabeça e me deixou beijar seu corpo até que eu cheguei aos seus seios. Seu estômago não estava grande, mas seus seios ... seus seios estavam fantásticos._

_"Meninos amam seios também, ao que parece"._

_"Nós amamos. Nós definitivamente amamos seios também."_ _Eu me aninhei entre eles e deixei minha língua brincar com um dos seus mamilos._ _Ela soltou um gemido suave e soproso de aprovação._

_"Você terá que compartilhá-los quando o bebê nascer, você sabe"._

_Eu não queria pensar nisso, ainda._ _Apenas o pensamento de não ter o seu corpo só para mim já me distraía do que eu queria fazer aqui._ _Eu teria que compartilhá-la em muitos aspectos, e eu teria que ficar bem com isso._ _Eu não seria o meu pai. Eu já sabia que eu era diferente._ _Eu amava este bebê._ _Eu o amava antes mesmo de eu ter certeza que ele existia._

_Subi em cima dela e empurrei suas pernas abertas._ _D__eslizei para dentro dela, deixando-me sentir o seu corpo se ajustar comigo dentro dela._

_"Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou, arrastando um dedo na minha bochecha enquanto eu pairava sobre ela._

_"Eu amo você... vocês dois"._

_O maior sorriso ultrapassou o seu rosto._ _"Bem, nós te amamos_ infinitamente mais_"._

_Baixei minha cabeça e ri na curva do seu pescoço._ _"Não roube as minhas falas."_ _Beijei o seu pescoço e comecei a mover os meus quadris._ _Isabella arranhava minhas costas._ _Suas mãos pararam na minha bunda, empurrando-me mais profundo._ _Ninguém amava alguém mais do que eu amava Isabella._ _Era impossível._

"Arr, arr, arr!" Cupcake estava latindo nos meus pés. Eu não tinha percebido que ela estava de volta. Eu também não percebi que ela tinha encontrado uma poça de lama que estava lá fora. Ela estava repugnantemente suja. Suas patas, barriga e rosto estavam imundos.

"Você está fodidamente brincando comigo, cachorro?"

Eu não queria tocá-la. Eu não queria lidar com ela, mas Charlotte se demitiria se eu pedisse a ela para cuidar da maldita coisa.

"Bom dia, senhor." Uma voz veio do gramado.

_Tyler._ Ele nunca se demitiria do seu emprego. Ele e Terry agora viviam na casa de hóspedes. Isabella o tinha coagido a aceitá-la como um presente de casamento, explicando que um homem casado deve ter a sua própria casa, mesmo ele sendo o chefe da segurança de um dos homens mais ricos da América.

Tyler se juntou a mim no pátio. Ele olhou para a vira-lata enlameada, mas não disse nada.

"Bom dia." Eu disse quase agradável demais. Tentei esconder meu sorriso malévolo. "Eu preciso dar um banho em Faith antes de ela ir para a aula de dança. Limpe o cachorro, ou encontre alguém para fazer isso enquanto eu cuido da minha Penny." Eu dei um tapinha no ombro dele enquanto seguia de volta para a casa. Eu podia jurar que o ouvi me xingar baixinho.

* * *

"Feche os olhos, baby." Derramei um pouco de água sobre os seus cabelos cor de penny*****, enxaguando o shampoo. Eu tinha que fazer isso algumas vezes antes de deixá-lo limpo. Entreguei a ela uma toalha para enxugar os olhos.

_*Penny é o nome dado à moeda de um centavo nos EUA, cuja cor é cobre._

Assim que ela voltou a enxergar, ela voltou a brincar com os pequenos animais de plástico do oceano que ela tinha que ter no banho com ela. "O que é mais longe, a África ou a lua?"

"A lua é _mais_ _distante _do que a África".

"O que é mais longe do que a lua?"

"Bem, vamos ver. O sol está mais distante de nós do que a lua. Então são os outros planetas".

Ela fez a pequena foca de plástico nadar ao lado do tubarão de plástico na frente dela. "Qual é a coisa mais longe de todas?"

"A mais distante." Eu a corrigi.

"Sim, a mais distante. O que é mais distante?"

Deixei escapar um suspiro contemplativo. Essa era uma pergunta impossível de se responder. Não tínhamos ideia do que estava lá fora, em outras galáxias. O espaço poderia ser infinito. Uma criança de quatro anos idade não entendia o que era o infinito.

"Eu não sei, baby".

"É o céu que é mais distante?"

Perguntei-me por um momento para onde isso estava indo. Eu gentilmente esfreguei uma esponja com sabão nas suas costas. "O céu é provavelmente muito longe".

"Mais longe do que o sol?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mais longe do que o sol".

"Então eu te amo até o céu e voltando e até o céu e voltando e depois até sol e depois até a lua e então até a África e depois para o céu _de novo _e então para a casa da Vovó na Flórida _e depois_ para a China e de volta. Duas vezes".

Eu tinha entendido o seu _Adivinha o Quanto Eu te Amo_ muitas vezes. Nós geralmente tínhamos essas competições de amor na hora de dormir.

"Isso é um monte".

"É a maior." Ela disse, convencida de que ela tivesse falado uma distância insuperável.

Semicerrei meus olhos, franzi os lábios e balancei a cabeça. Então, com um encolher de ombros, eu acrescentei, "Claro, o meu amor se estende essa medida _quatro_ vezes, então eu acho que eu te amo mais. Desculpe".

"Eu quis dizer dez vezes." Ela argumentou.

"Você não disse isso".

"Eu disse".

"Você me ama por todo esse caminho dez vezes?"

Ela assentiu; pegando a estrela do mar de plástico e a fazendo beijar o tubarão de plástico.

"Isso é realmente muito." Eu reconheci. Meu coração inchou no meu peito. Ela me amava. Ela me adorava. Seu amor não conhecia limites. Ela era exatamente como Isabella. Ela me amou mesmo quando eu fui horrível. Foi seu amor que me fez um homem melhor, alguém digno de amor. "Bem, eu quis dizer que o meu amor vai durar para sempre, sem fim, infinitamente".

Ela riu e olhou para mim com os olhos de sua mãe. "Você soa como Buzz".

"Buzz?"

"Para o infinito e além!"

"Oh, Buzz Lightyear." Tínhamos visto todos os filmes do Toy Story mais vezes do que eu poderia contar. "Sim, eu te amo ao infinito e além".

Minha Penny refletiu sobre isso por um minuto. Ela enfileirou suas criaturas marinhas de plástico ao longo da borda da banheira, e então as bateu na água um de cada vez.

"Bem, eu te amo ao infinito e além vezes o infinito. Eu ganhei".

Sua capacidade de amar era principalmente Swan. Sua competitividade? Toda Masen.

Eu tive que rir. Toquei o seu perfeito narizinho com o meu dedo. "Você ganhou desta vez, Pennylove. Desta vez".

Eu a deixei brincar por mais alguns minutos enquanto eu ficava sentado no chão frio de ladrilhos. Descansei minha cabeça contra a minha mão enquanto meu cotovelo apoiava na beirada da banheira. Sorri para a minha filha quando ela sorriu para mim. Eu fingi ficar bravo quando ela respingou água em mim, o que só a fez respingar em mim novamente. Eu disse que o tubarão de plástico tinha que ser agradável quando ele tentou comer o peixe-anjo de plástico. E, mais uma vez, tentei me perdoar pelas coisas que eu tinha dito e feito antes de ela nascer.

_"Podemos adotar, Isabella. Há milhões de crianças lá fora sem uma família. Não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para continuar com essa gravidez!"_

_Isabella estava sentada no sofá, Tyler estava m um lado dela, Rosalie do outro._ _Ambos eram os seus fodidos guarda-costas. Eles estavam a protegendo de mim._ _De mim!_ _Tyler não tinha sido de nenhuma ajuda._ _Ele imediatamente ficou do lado de Isabella._ _Emmett estava, pelo menos, tentando ficar neutro._ _Rosalie com sua atitude de mulheres-têm-o-direito tinha sorte de ainda estar em minha casa._ _Eu não tinha certeza por que ela era uma parte da conversa, em primeiro lugar._

_"Eu a amo, Edward! Eu a amo. Isso não é razão suficiente?"_ _Ela enxugou as lágrimas que não paravam de cair dos seus olhos desde que recebemos a notícia._ _"Você não? Você já não a ama?"_

_Eu puxei meu cabelo com ambas as mãos._ _Ela __realmente não entendia?_ _Eu caí de joelhos na frente dela._ _"Eu te amo mais"._

_Essa era a verdade pura e simples._ _Estávamos com 16 semanas da gravidez, mas se o bebê mataria Isabella, eu não queria nada a ver com isso. Eu queria que ele desaparecesse. Eu queria que ele não existisse._ _Era uma ameaça._ _Ele tinha o potencial de se tornar um assassino._ _Eu não deixaria isso acontecer._

_Isabella não cederia. Ela inclinou para frente e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos._ _"Eu sei que você me ama. Nada vai acontecer comigo. É arriscado, mas as probabilidades estão ao meu favor"._

_Balancei minha cabeça e me levantei. Eu não queria ouvir sobre as probabilidades._ _A dor em meu peito era esmagadora._ _Esfreguei o lugar com a palma da minha mão._ _Talvez alguma coisa estivesse errada comigo também._

_"Nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer! Nós não podemos ter certeza. Eu gosto de certezas. Eu_ quero _uma certeza"._

_"É o corpo dela, a escolha dela. Você não tem uma palavra a dizer nisto, Edward." Rosalie me lembrava pela 500ª vez._

_Ela me faria demitir Emmett._ _Eu estava realmente considerando demiti-lo por nenhuma outra razão além de permitir que ela entrasse no meio da conversa._ _Esta deveria ser uma discussão entre eu e minha esposa._ _Eu liguei para Tyler porque eu pensei que ele falaria alguma coisa sensata para ela._ _Emmett não tinha deixado o meu lado desde que voltamos do hospital._ _Tyler e Emmett eram os nossos confidentes mais próximos, no entanto._ _Rosalie não era e ela estava me irritando._

_"Rose, querida, por favor."_ _Emmett finalmente falou._

_"O quê? Você está dizendo que eu devo aprovar a atitude dele de forçá-la a fazer um aborto?"_

_"Nenhum médico realizará um aborto se eu me opor à ideia. Ele não pode me forçar." Bella a interrompeu. _

_"Eu aposto que posso encontrar alguém disposto a fazer o que eu digo se eu lhes pagar para fazer." Eu cuspi. Encontrar um médico não era um problema. Eu pagaria qualquer quantia para manter a minha mulher segura. _

_O rosto de Isabella drenou todas as cores.__ Seus braços envolveram ao redor da sua barriga __protetoramente.__ Ela olhou pra mim com os o__lhos assustados._

_"Senhor." Tyler disse um pouco alto demais._ _Ele sentou-se na beirada da cadeira como se estivesse se preparando para me atacar se eu tentasse levar Isabella para um médico disposto a fazer o que eu desejava._ _"Eu acho que você precisa limpar a sua cabeça. Talvez você deva ir com Emmett; é óbvio que vocês dois não chegarão a um acordo esta noite. Talvez possamos conversar de novo de manhã, depois de você ter algum tempo para pensar sobre isso"._

_Não era uma sugestão._ _Foi colocado c__omo uma sugestão, mas o olhar no rosto de Tyler me disse que se eu não saísse com Emmett, ele me faria sair._ _Não importava que fosse eu o seu chefe._ _Este era um daqueles momentos em que ele se sacrificaria por ela._ _Ele estava disposto a dar a sua vida por ela, mas ele não estava disposto a impedi-la de se matar. Não fazia sentido para mim._ _Como alguém poderia jurar defendê-la, mas deixá-la fazer algo que poderia parar as batidas do seu coração?_

_"Essa é uma boa ideia, E. Por que você não fica comigo esta noite?"_

_"É isso que você quer, Isabella? Você quer que eu deixe a minha própria casa?"_ _Eu podia sentir o meu coração batendo no meu peito com tanta força que chegava a doer._

_Seu belo rosto estava escondido em suas mãos._ _Ela balançou a cabeça, mas permaneceu escondida._

_Tyler não se importava com o que Isabella tinha a dizer sobre o assunto._ _"Se você não for, eu levarei a Sra. Masen comigo. Ela precisa descansar. Este estresse não pode ser bom para ela ou o seu coração"._

Seu coração.

_Seu coração estava quebrado._ _Literalmente quebrado._ _Defeituoso._ _Talvez por isso ele tenha permitido que ela se apaixonasse por mim._

_"Tudo bem! Eu vou, mas eu não vou mudar a minha ideia. Eu odiarei esse bebê, Isabella."_ _Eu apontei o dedo com raiva em sua direção._ _"Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu o odiarei mais do que o meu pai me odiava"_ _Eu irrompi em direção à porta._ _"Infinitamente mais!"_ _Eu gritei por cima do meu ombro._

"Posso usar minha roupa roxa de balé hoje, papai?"

Pressionei meus dedos nos meus olhos, tentando empurrar as memórias feias pra longe. Como eu queria que Isabella estivesse aqui para me dizer que estava tudo bem. Eu queria que ela pudesse tirar a culpa e a vergonha que pareciam me consumir hoje.

"Você pode vestir o que quiser." A culpa era uma coisa engraçada. Ela fazia você comprar um cachorro que você não queria e cinco bonecas American Girl, com as quais uma menina não poderia brincar sozinha. Ela fazia você mimar e idolatrar. Tornava impossível dizer não a todos os seus caprichos e vontades. Eu sempre tentaria compensar algo que, espero, a minha filha nunca saberia sequer que aconteceu. "O que você quiser, Pennylove".

* * *

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_A Nêni não está na casa dela, por isso estou postando aqui pra ela... _

_Deixem reviews e no próximo sábado tem mais Edwarrd, Pennylove e Cupcake por aqui._

_Ah, outra coisa. Vc's já perceberam que essa fic tem alguns mistérios a serem solucionados, então, por favor, aquelas pessoas que já leram a fic em inglês, NÃO comentem nada sobre ela nas reviews! Isso faz com que perca toda a graça e tudo o que foi escrito tem um sentido para ser assim, e se vc's contam o que vai acontecer, além de ser falta de respeito com quem ainda não leu, desanima as tradutoras que tiveram o trabalho de traduzir. Portanto, se vc já leu, NÃO estrague a surpresa para quem ainda não leu!_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Bem, você parece a bailarina mais linda do mundo!" Alice pegou Penny no colo e a girou ao redor.

"Você sabe que não deve pegá-la no colo em sua... condição".

"Eu estou grávida, não incapacitada." Ela disse, revirando seus olhos para mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você não tem várias coisas para fazer hoje? Eu ia levar Faith para a aula de dança para você." Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse lento.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você não tem que fazer isso, Al-"

"Isto é o que as famílias fazem, Edward. Nós ajudamos uns aos outros. Você não tem que fazer tudo sozinho." Essa foi a mesma coisa que Esme disse ontem à noite quando ela e Carlisle vieram para levar minha Penny para sair para tomar um sorvete.

"Agora, vamos lá, eu desfruto completamente da aula de dança." Eu menti. "Os finais de semana são meu único tempo real com ela, você sabe." Essa era a verdade. "E você não tem o seu próprio filho para cuidar?"

"Jackson está passando um tempo com seus avós. Levar Faith para a aula de dança me ajudará a preparar-me para esta pequena." Ela afagou sua barriga redonda. Alice daria à luz em um par de meses. Eles sabiam que seria uma menina.

Penny se agarrou à perna de Alice. "Eu quero que a tia Alice me veja dançar".

"Eu tenho algumas coisas do trabalho para cuidar que eu faria quando ela tirasse uma soneca".

"Bem, agora você pode fazer enquanto ela está na dança." Alice disse para mim, antes de acariciar a cabeça da minha filha. "Diga adeus ao papai, Faith".

"Tchau!" Ela soltou Alice e correu para mim com os braços erguidos para que eu pudesse levantá-la. "Eu te amo, papai".

Eu a abracei com força e beijei sua bochecha antes de colocá-la no chão. "Eu te amo mais. Seja boa com a tia Alice".

Ela deslizou sua mãozinha na da sua tia e elas se dirigiram para a porta. Penny olhou por cima do seu ombro para mim e acenou um tchau. Eu mexi meus dedos para ela. Ela estava ficando tão grande. Ela não era mais um bebê. Eu ainda não estava pronto para isso. Claro, quando se tratava de Faith, eu nunca estava pronto para nada. Educar uma criança definitivamente não era algo que me ensinaram no MIT*****.

_*MIT, traduzindo seria, Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts (importante instituição acadêmica nos EUA), localizado em Boston._

Voltei para o meu escritório, esfregando meus olhos cansados.

"Você precisa que eu fique por perto?" Tyler parou do lado de fora da porta.

"Você não precisa ficar se não quiser." Eu respondi, passando por ele e entrando no escritório.

"Emmett estará aqui em breve, certo?"

Meus olhos não puderam deixar de cair sobre a foto de Isabella que estava em um porta-retrato na minha mesa enquanto eu me sentava. Era uma foto dela no dia do nosso casamento. A mulher que foi testemunha do nosso casamento tinha tirado algumas fotos. Esta era a minha favorita. Isabella segurava um pequeno buquê de flores nas mãos, que estava pressionado contra o seu peito. Ela usava aquele sorriso que dizia, "Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez casar sem calcinha." Ela amou aquilo, quem ela estava enganando?

"Em deve chegar aqui para o almoço. Vá. Você pode voltar hoje à noite".

"Eu não quero me intrometer".

Eu inclinei minha cabeça e dei a ele um olhar que transmitia o meu aborrecimento.

Ele sorriu e deu um aceno rápido. "Eu voltarei hoje à noite então, senhor".

"Bom".

Era tudo ainda tão formal entre nós dois. Ele nunca cruzava a linha comigo. Ele era amigo de Isabella, meu empregado. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, nós ainda mantínhamos uma distância emocional segura. Era mais fácil dessa maneira.

Balancei minha cabeça e comecei a trabalhar. A Masen Corporation tinha sido contratada pelo governo dos EUA para criar um Cavalo de Tróia que permitisse a eles se infiltrarem nos computadores de grupos terroristas conhecidos. Era o maior e mais desafiador projeto da empresa. Eu estava pessoalmente envolvido em todos os níveis. Isso estava consumindo quantidades enormes do meu tempo, fazendo-me passar mais tempo no escritório do que eu me importava de passar. No entanto, eu acreditava que eu poderia criar um programa que seria completamente indetectável. Eu estava perto. Muito perto.

Enviei alguns e-mails e conversei com Peter sobre algumas das ideias que eu tinha sobre a nossa última tentativa. Meus olhos caíram sobre a foto de Isabella. Eu sentia falta dela. Eu sentia falta dela de uma maneira que parecia inimaginável. Passei meu dedo pelo seu rosto coberto de vidro. Eu queria tocá-la novamente, mais do que eu queria qualquer coisa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está trabalhando nisso hoje." Peter disse pelo alto-falante do telefone.

"Minha irmã levou Faith para a aula de dança. Ela me deu uma hora ou mais para fazer as coisas".

"Eu só pensei que você estava fazendo malabarismos com muitas coisas hoje".

"Peter, eu dirijo uma empresa multi-bilionária. Minhas habilidades de gestão são fortes".

"Eu não estava duvidando da sua capacidade de gerir as coisas." Ele riu. "Só pensei que o trabalho seria a última coisa em sua mente".

"Eu posso sempre encontrar tempo para fazer algum trabalho. É por isso que a Masen Corporation é o que é."

Ele riu novamente. "Nós veremos isso".

"Mantenha-se ocupado com esse código. Ligarei para você na segunda-feira." Eu disse, apertando o botão para desligar a ligação antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava falando.

Isabella costumava ficar tão irritada com a minha capacidade de trabalhar quando eu estava em casa. Olhei para a foto dela de novo.

_"Você disse que esta noite você era todo meu. Isso não é você sendo todo meu." Ela sussurrou enquanto eu tentava terminar a minha ligação._

_Eu levantei o dedo, tentando comunicar que eu só precisava de um... ou dois minutos._ _"Eu ouvi o que você disse, Tanya. Eu entendo que as coisas são mais complicadas do que eu gostaria. Não significa que isso não possa ser feito"._

_"Edward, você está pedindo por algo que não pode ser feito no período de tempo que você está exigindo." Tanya bufou._

_"Eu acho que se cada um fizer o seu trabalho, isso pode ser facilmente realizado dentro do meu tempo"._

_Isabella sentou-se para frente e inclinou-se na minha mesa._ _"Eu acho que se você não desligar o telefone, a única coisa que será feita sou eu indo para a cama. Sozinha"._

_Estreitei meus olhos para ela e apertei o botão mudo no meu telefone enquanto Tanya criava um monte de desculpas de por que seu grupo não seria capaz de cumprir o meu prazo._ _"Isabella, eu preciso de dois minutos. Você pode parar com o drama?"_

_"Drama? Você quer drama?"_ _Ela se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta._

_"Pare!"_ _Eu gritei._ _Surpreendentemente, ela ouviu, mas não se virou._ _"Sente-se e dê-me dois malditos minutos. Sinto muito. Se eu não lidar com isso, o projeto não será concluído a tempo. Dois minutos"._

_Minha mulher virou-se lentamente, seus olhos treinados em mim._ _"Dois minutos, Edward. É isso."_ _Ela se sentou, pernas e braços cruzados de raiva._ _Ela era linda, mesmo quando estava brava. Às vezes, eu gostava de deixá-la brava só para vê-la assim._

_Eu apertei o botão do mudo novamente para Tanya poder me ouvir._ _Discutimos as suas preocupações e tentamos resolver os problemas._ _Dois minutos se passaram e eu ainda estava no telefone._

_Isabella começou a zombar de mim em silêncio do outro lado da mesa._ _"Ah, Isabella. Eu quero um bebê. Eu quero um bebê mais do que qualquer coisa. Por favor. Por favor, não tome mais as injeções. Nós tentaremos por alguns meses e veremos o que acontece"._

_Ela tinha me feito um favor e não tomou mais suas injeções de anticoncepcional. Agora, de acordo com os livros e o calendário, os próximos dias eram o melhor período durante o seu ciclo para engravidar._ _Eu havia prometido a ela a minha atenção integral e indivisível._ _Eu estava, infelizmente, não cumprindo a minha parte no trato._

_Ela estava olhando para mim de uma forma mortal._ _Tentei balbuciar que eu sentia muito e precisava de mais um minuto._ _Se eu não me apressasse, ela iria para a cama e logo adormeceria para me irritar._

_"Eu posso colocar alguém mais neste caso se é o que você precisa, Tanya, mas eu pensei que você quisesse isso"._

_"Eu quero. Eu quero isso!"_ _Tanya professou._ _"Estou fazendo tudo que posso para fazer este trabalho, eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo"._

_"Eu não tenho mais tempo para dar a você." Eu respondi, observando minha esposa levantar de novo._ _"Sente-se."_ _Apontei de volta para a cadeira que Isabella havia desocupado._

_"Desculpe?"_ _Tanya disse, pensando que eu estava falando com ela._

_Eu pensei que Isabella estava planejando sair, mas, em vez disso, ela estendeu a mão sob a sua saia e começou a puxar sua calcinha pelas suas pernas._ _Isso era mais do que inesperado._

_"Não é com você." Eu disse ao telefone, incapaz de tirar os olhos do show acontecendo na minha frente._

_Isabella tirou sua calcinha de renda branca e então a jogou na minha mesa._ _A calcinha aterrissou na foto dela._ _Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás, para longe da minha mesa, e sentou-se novamente._ _De lá, eu tinha uma visão perfeita do seu corpo inteiro._ _Ela cruzou as pernas e me provocou com uma sobrancelha arqueada._ _Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, o que ela faria. Muito lentamente, ela descruzou as pernas como Sharon Stone em Instinto Selvagem._ _Meus olhos arregalaram enquanto ela me permitia uma visão perfeita da boceta mais perfeita que eu já vi._ _Ela começou a desabotoar sua blusa, mas parou quando eu mal podia ver a renda combinando do seu sutiã._ _Minha boca estava aberta, meus olhos estavam arregalados, implorando a ela para continuar._

_"Edward? Edward?"_ _A voz de_ _Tanya invadiu minha mente muito ocupada._

_"Eu terei que desligar"._

_Isabella sorriu e seus dedos começaram a trabalhar no resto dos seus botões._

_Eu desliguei o telefone com uma Tanya extremamente confusa._ _"Você é má. Você sabe disso, certo?"_

_"Você é aquele quem fez promessas. Se eu tivesse uma moeda..."_ _Ela __brincou, abrindo a blusa toda para que eu pudesse ver aqueles seios lindos em um sutiã de aparência muito inocente._ _Minha esposa não era nada inocente._ _Eu a tinha transformado em uma pequena provocadora sexy, obviamente._

_Eu me levantei da minha cadeira e fiz meu caminho ao redor da minha mesa, sentando do outro lado._ _Eu gostava de observá-la._ _"Se a Masen Corporation for à falência, nós não teremos nenhuma maneira de sustentar esta criança que nós estamos pensando em fazer. Como você viverá consigo mesma?"_

_Ela sorriu e escorregou para fora da sua camisa completamente._ _"Algo me diz que a Masen Corporation ficará muito bem"._

_Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito._ _Eu queria tocá-la, mas isto era um jogo e eu queria jogar._ _Ela estendeu a mão por trás dela e desenganchou seu sutiã._ _As alças começaram a cair pelos seus ombros, mas ela segurou a frente dele contra o seu peito para que eu não pudesse ver o que eu queria ver._ _Decidi juntar-me a ela e soltei meu cinto._ _Eu o puxei __através das presilhas e dobrei o cinto de couro preto no meio, levemente o golpeando contra a palma da minha mão._

_"Eu provavelmente teria que bater em você se você causasse qualquer dano à minha empresa, Sra. Masen"._

_Ela revirou os olhos e levantou._ _Ela não estava nem um pouco com medo de mim._ _"Chegue em qualquer lugar perto de mim com esse cinto e sua preciosa empresinha será a única coisa que você terá para manter você aquecido à noite, Sr. Masen"._

_Nós não poderíamos arriscar._ _Eu o coloquei sobre a mesa e terminei de remover minhas calças._ _Ela se moveu em minha direção como um predador à espreita._ _Eu amava a confiança que ela exalava._ _Eu amava que ela soubesse que me tinha. Eu amava que ela nunca duvidasse que eu faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse._ _Eu a amava._ _Eu a amava completamente._

_Ela parou diante de mim quando eu comecei a soltar minha gravata._ _Seus braços caíram para os lados, trazendo o sutiã para baixo com eles._ _Eu tinha que tocá-la._ _Não havia como resistir._ _Espalmei ambos os seios dela e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios._ _Ela não estava com disposição para resistir também. Ela começou a trabalhar na minha gravata e camisa, enquanto eu a molestava descaradamente._

_"Tentar fazer bebês será o meu passatempo favorito. Eu posso dizer." Eu disse entre beijos._ _Ela soltou minha camisa e a deixou cair no chão._ _Parei de tateá-la por tempo suficiente para empurrar algumas coisas de lado na minha mesa para que eu pudesse deitá-la sobre ela._ _Estar dentro dela era o meu único objetivo._ _Empurrei suas pernas e passei a trabalhar na criação do meu herdeiro._

_"Eu meio que estou esperando que isso leve alguns meses."_ _Ela sorriu para mim enquanto eu me via entrando e saindo._

_Corri minha mão sobre a sua barriga, imaginando-a grande e redonda um dia._ _Isabella estava destinada a ser uma mãe maravilhosa._ _Ela me ensinaria como ser um bom pai._ _Nós aprenderíamos juntos._ _Passaríamos juntos através dos tempos difíceis, celebraríamos as alegrias e lidaríamos com tudo juntos, porque juntos podíamos fazer qualquer coisa._

_"Eu sempre superei as expectativas, Isabella. Você provavelmente estará grávida de gêmeos antes de o dia terminar"._

_Ela riu e sua risada me deixou feliz._ _Isso também fez os músculos dentro dela contraírem, tornando difícil para a tentativa número um durar mais do que dois minutos._

_"Eu te amo." Ela confessou com os olhos presos nos meus._

_"Eu também te amo. Muito malditamente demais."_ _Era a verdade absoluta._ _Eu sentia tanto amor por ela, que era quase uma entidade separada._ _Era como uma coisa real e concreta que eu pudesse tocar, saborear e ver._ _Eu gozei forte dentro dela, e eu sabia._ _Eu sabia que tínhamos feito um bebê, porque alguma coisa tinha de ser criada a partir do tipo de amor que Isabella e eu compartilhávamos._ _Era muito forte, grande demais para ser negado._

"Quem deixou a porta do banheiro aberta?" Charlotte gritou de algum outro lugar na casa. Eu suspirei, sabendo que só havia uma razão para que ela estivesse fazendo essa pergunta. Cupcake havia aprontado novamente. Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até a porta. Fui recebido pelo cão demoníaco. O papel higiênico estava pendurado em sua boca e ela olhava para mim como se estivesse tentando determinar o quanto mais de papel ela poderia correr pela casa antes de eu pegá-la e trancá-la em sua maldita jaula. Amaldiçoei-me por não pensar em trancá-la lá enquanto minha Penny estava fora.

"Cupcake..." Aproximei-me cautelosamente. Ela era uma corredora. Eu sabia. Ela sabia que eu sabia disso. "Pare. Pare, cãozinho." Ela permaneceu parada, seus olhos presos nos meus enquanto eu fiz o caminho até ela. "Boa menina." Eu estava perto. Muito perto. Ela correu, puxando o papel higiênico com ela. Eu pude ver quando cheguei ao outro corredor que ela tinha praticamente desenrolado o rolo inteiro. Charmin***** estava por toda parte.

_*Charmin é uma marca fina de papel higiênico._

Charlotte me mataria, mesmo que não fosse culpa minha. Eu não tinha deixado a porta do banheiro aberta. Eu sabia que precisávamos fechar a porta ou o vira-lata diabólico entraria lá e faria exatamente isso. Provavelmente foi Penny. Char devia estar brava com Penny, mas eu sabia que ela descontaria em mim. Ninguém nesta casa nunca ficava bravo com aquela menininha.

Eu rasguei o papel, assim o cachorro estúpido correria por aí com o que estava em sua boca e não criaria um longo rastro de papel e comecei a recolher a bagunça.

"Era um rolo novo também," Charlotte falou irritada. "Ela a espalhou por toda a sala de estar e subiu e desceu o corredor. Um desperdício".

"Eu limparei." Eu ofereci. Eu já tinha um punhado de papel. "Tenho certeza que foi Faith que deixou a porta aberta".

"Um dia desses, eu direi que sou eu ou a cachorra".

"Por favor, faça isso." Eu implorei. "Diga isso. Você sabe que ela escolherá você. Ela ficaria perdida sem a Lala dela." Eu daria qualquer coisa para poder livrar a casa desse cachorro.

"Certo." Ela franziu a testa. "Como se eu fosse ser o cara mau. Você comprou a cachorra. Você é o único que precisa treiná-la ou se livrar dela".

"Quando eu deveria treiná-la? Eu não tenho tempo. Logo, eu terei menos ainda. Talvez eu possa contratar um treinador de cachorro para vir e treiná-la".

Charlotte olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco. "Você pode contratar todos os treinadores de cachorros que você quiser, mas treinar um cachorro é sobre treinar você assim como o cachorro. Ela precisa aprender a obedecer você, não a um treinador que não vive aqui".

"Talvez eu possa arranjar alguém para viver aqui. Um morador adestrador de cães." Eu soava desesperado, porque eu estava.

Charlotte balançou a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha. Ela pensava que eu estava louco. Talvez eu estivesse. Eu não era bom em fazer isso tudo sozinho. Eu era bom em delegar. Eu era bom em organizar e ditar. Eu era excelente em me certificar de que todos os outros fizessem o que eu pedi que eles fizessem. Eu não era tão bom em fazer tudo sozinho.

"Olá!" A voz de Emmett retumbou quando ele entrou na casa. Eu tinha recolhido todo o papel higiênico quando ele me encontrou. "Alguém deixou a porta do banheiro aberta novamente, hein?"

Eu olhei para ele e seu poder surpreendente de observação. "Jogue isso fora na garagem." Empurrei a enorme pilha de papel higiênico em seu peito. Espantava-me que um pequeno rolo poderia criar uma confusão tão grande. Emmett soltou um suspiro de frustração, mas fez como eu disse.

Esperei por ele na cozinha, já que ele estava aqui para almoçar. Charlotte já tinha algumas coisas colocadas na mesa para nós. Ela não estava falando comigo. Ela se moveu ao redor da cozinha como se eu não estivesse lá.

"Obrigado por fazer o almoço." Eu esperava que uma tentativa de ser educado a ajudaria a me perdoar mais rapidamente. Ela pigarreou, mas entregou-me uma limonada fresca feita com uma fatia de limão cristalizado na borda. Ela me amava. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei até que ela entregou uma para Emmett quando ele veio para se juntar a mim. Talvez ela nos amasse.

"Então, Paizão, o que está acontecendo? Onde está Faith?" Emmett olhou em torno da cozinha como se minha filha pudesse estar escondida em algum lugar do cômodo.

"Ela está na aula de dança. Minha irmã a levou." Olhei para o meu relógio. Elas deveriam estar em casa agora. Eu havia deixado meu telefone no escritório. Não havia razão para estar preocupado, mas eu era superprotetor. Tentei me controlar.

"Você ia tomar um banho e se vestir hoje ou o quê?"

Olhei para mim mesmo. Eu ainda estava com a minha camiseta e calça de pijama. Entre cuidar da minha filha e fazer algum trabalho, eu não tinha me dado tempo para cuidar de mim mesmo.

"Eu terei que tomar um depois do almoço. Você e Faith podem jogar um jogo enquanto eu me limpo".

Emmett achava divertido que eu estivesse tão despenteado. "Cara, você costumava ser o cara que parecia ter bilhões de dólares pela manhã, ao meio-dia e à noite. Uma pequena de quatro anos de idade certamente acabou com você." Ele me cutucou na mancha de xarope na minha camiseta.

Eu golpeei sua mão. "Você descobrirá como é um dia. Basta esperar".

O sorriso de Emmett desapareceu rapidamente. Eu não tinha a intenção de escurecer o seu humor. Emmett e Rosalie tinham terminado há quase um ano. Ele não tinha saído com ninguém a sério desde então. Ele queria se casar com Rosalie, mas ela tinha outras ideias. Ideias que incluiam levá-la para o outro lado do país para gerenciar um restaurante em Nova York. Em e eu tínhamos passado muito tempo conversando sobre a escolha de carreira acima do amor. Ele estava de coração partido que ela pudesse ir embora. Ele pensou em perguntar a ela se ele poderia ir, mas em alguns aspectos ele escolheu sua carreira acima dela também. No entanto, eu gostava de pensar que ele ficou por causa da nossa amizade e seu amor pela minha família, mais do que seu emprego como meu guarda-costas. Emmett amava Penny. Ele era completamente apaixonado por ela desde o momento em que colocou os olhos nela. Ele não conseguiu ir embora, imaginando que ele e Rose poderiam continuar à longa distância por um tempo. Rosalie nunca pediu para ele acompanhá-la. Cerca de seis meses depois que ela partiu, ela ligou para ele e disse que tinha encontrado alguém. Eu pensei que o tinha visto com o coração partido, mas eu estava errado. Este último ano foi preenchido com vários altos e baixos. Ele estava feliz ultimamente.

Minha Penny entrou pulando na cozinha, levantando o espírito de Emmett e o meu imediatamente.

"Papai, nós tivemos que fazer saltos por cima de ursinhos de pelúcia hoje! Eu fui muito bem, a tia Alice me comprou um sorvete." Ela mostrou suas habilidades de saltos, saltando diretamente em meus braços.

Minha irmã entrou com um olhar de desculpas em seu rosto.

"Bem, eu espero que você tenha guardado espaço para o almoço." Eu disse, olhando para Alice. _E todos eles dizem que eu estrago a criança._

"Ela guardou." Alice cumprimentou Emmett com um beijo na bochecha e um 'bom ver você'. "Nós dividimos um sundae. Eu sou uma mulher grávida, então você sabe que eu comi a maior parte".

"Isso não é justo. Eu ia levá-la para tomar sorvete depois do almoço." Emmett disse, fazendo cócegas na barriga coberta pelo collant da minha filha.

"Seus avós a levaram ontem à noite. Sem mais sorvete para essa aqui. Ela vai se transformar em um sorvete se vocês não tiverem cuidado." Eu disse a eles.

"Eu não posso me transformar em sorvete, papai! Certo, Lala?"

"Correto, menininhas não podem se transformar em sorvete." Charlotte respondeu.

"Lala diz, então deve ser verdade".

"Lala não está sempre certa, está?"

Minha Penny assentiu. "Sempre".

Charlotte estava me dando um olhar maldoso. Eu tinha esquecido que eu ainda estava no meio de fazer as pazes.

"Claro que Lala está sempre certa. Eu não acho que posso me lembrar de quando ela esteve errada. Ela é muito sábia. Nós confirmamos este fato esta manhã, não foi?"

Charlotte assentiu e sorriu. Eu a estava ganhando de volta.

"Você está se juntando a nós para o almoço?" Perguntei para a minha irmã quando Charlotte começou a encher um prato para Penny.

Ela olhou para o relógio. "Eu tenho que ir para casa. Eu posso voltar, no entanto, certo?"

Eu sabia que ela perguntaria.

"Eu pensei que nós concordamos que você viria amanhã. Você não quer ficar com Jasper esta noite?"

"Por favor." Ela implorou. Seus olhos arregalaram como aquele maldito gato naquele filme do ogro que eu assisti com a minha Pennylove.

"Então Esme vai querer vir..." Eu argumentei.

"Eu não direi a ela. Por favor?"

"Se ela vai voltar, eu vou ficar." Emmett disse com a boca cheia de sanduíche.

Estreitei meus olhos para Alice. "Viu o que você começou?"

"Eu sou sua irmã. Eu te amo. Por favor".

Penny suspirou no meu colo. "Basta deixá-la voltar, papai. Irmãs são muito importantes".

Abaixei minha cabeça e beijei sua doce bochechinha. "Basta deixá-la voltar, hein?" Eu fiz cócegas em seus lados, fazendo-a se contorcer.

"Pare! Papai, pare!"

"Tudo bem." Eu parei as cócegas em minha filha e olhei para Alice, que estava sorrindo e ficando com os olhos marejados. _Deve ser os hormônios da gravidez._ "Irmãos são importantes, e você, minha querida irmã, pode voltar hoje à noite por pouco tempo".

Ela limpou debaixo dos seus olhos. "Acompanha-me até a saída?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para a porta.

Levantei-me e coloquei Penny de volta na minha cadeira. "Não deixe que o tio Emmett coma toda a comida antes de eu voltar".

Ela deu uma risadinha para Emmett, que inflou as bochechas enquanto mastigava. Eu acompanhei Alice para a porta da frente.

"Você é tão bom com ela." Ela disse, envolvendo-me em um abraço. "Você não tem ideia de como me deixa feliz ver você assim com ela, ver o quanto você a ama".

"Ela é minha filha. É claro que eu a amo".

"Bem, nós dois sabemos que ser filho de alguém não concede a você automaticamente o seu amor ou afeto".

Nós sabíamos disso tudo muito bem. Eu tinha superado isso, no entanto. Meus sentimentos sobre meu pai e sua falta de sentimentos por mim tinham sido deixados de lado. Eu era digno de amor e muito capaz de dá-lo também. Alice, ao lado de Isabella, tinha sido aquela que se preocupou mais sobre como eu lidaria com uma criança sozinho, especialmente dadas as circunstâncias. Às vezes eu sentia que ela ficava surpresa com o quanto eu amava Penny. Eu tentava não deixar isso ferir meus sentimentos porque eu tinha merecido a sua dúvida. Eu tinha merecido a dúvida de todos com o meu comportamento antes e logo depois que ela nasceu.

_"Quanto tempo você pretende puni-la, exatamente?"_ _Alice não se preocupou em dar um olá quando invadiu o apartamento._

_"Eu não a estou punindo"._

_"Ela precisa de você agora e você está aqui, fazendo birra como uma criança"._

_Eu não estive em casa em dois dias._ _Eu não tinha dormido por dois dias também._ _Isso estava provavelmente contribuindo para a minha incapacidade de ter uma conversa racional com a minha esposa._ _Nós tínhamos tentado duas vezes por telefone, sem sucesso._ _Ambas as ligações terminaram comigo gritando e ela chorando._

_Voltei para a sala e ao meu lugar de sempre, perto da garrafa quase vazia de uísque._ _"Ela está escolhendo o bebê acima de mim"._

_Alice sentou ao meu lado, sua fúria rolando dela em ondas. "O quê? Você consegue escutar o que diz? Não faça isso. Não seja ele"._

_"Ela pode morrer, Alice! Nenhum de vocês consegue entender isso?"_ _Minha voz encheu a sala quando eu acenei meus braços ao redor._ _Não havia ninguém aqui, exceto eu e minha irmã._ _Todos estavam com Isabella._ _Todo mundo estava do lado dela._ _Até mesmo Emmett._ _"Será que ninguém pensa que é estúpido trazer uma criança a este mundo sem uma mãe? O que você vai dizer à minha filha quando ela perguntar por que sua mãe não está lá? Você está disposta a ser aquela a dizer que ela matou a mãe?"_

_Alice fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, soprando lentamente pelo nariz._ _Seus olhos abriram e eu finalmente vi alguma fodida simpatia pelo meu sofrimento._ _"Ninguém vai dizer isso à sua filha porque Bella não vai morrer. Bella é forte. Você tem aviso prévio, os melhores médicos, as melhores instalações. Carlisle fará o que você precisar que ele faça. Nada vai acontecer com ela. Ela e o bebê sairão dessa muito bem. Você tem que acreditar nisso, Edward"._

_"As_ _pessoas morrem! Pessoas com quem eu me importava morreram por minha causa!"_ _Abaixei minha cabeça em minhas mãos._ _"Eu queria esse bebê. Mais do que ela. Eu fiz isso com ela. Eu preciso me livrar dele, assim nada acontece. Eu preciso impedir isso antes..."_ _Eu não consegui terminar minha frase._

_Senti os braços de Alice envolvendo em torno de mim da melhor maneira que ela conseguia enquanto eu soluçava._

_Quando eu acalmei, ela me deu um aperto._ _"Livrar-se da vida que você criou não é o caminho para salvá-la. Ela ama o bebê. Ela ama você. O bebê é parte de vocês dois"._

_"Eu não sinto mais nada por esse bebê." Eu confessei._ _"Nada"._

_"Eu não acredito em você. Eu acho que você está com medo, mas você não é o nosso pai. Você não é"._

_Esta crise tinha me jogado de volta para o buraco escuro do qual eu tinha passado tanto tempo tentando sair desde que eu tinha encontrado Isabella._ _Eu não queria ser meu pai, mas, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu quase podia entendê-lo._ _Eu estava firme em minha convicção de que se algo acontecesse com Isabella, eu odiaria esse bebê que a matou._ _Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse sentir._

Eu era tão impossivelmente teimoso às vezes. Era incrível que alguém me aturasse.

"Eu sei que dia é hoje, a propósito. Alguém me disse".

"Sério?" Eu sabia quem disse a ela. Não admira por que ela estava tão preocupada comigo.

Alice colocou a mão no meu braço. "Eu soube que você vai visitá-la todos os anos neste dia também".

"Isso é verdade. Eu pretendo ir antes de-"

"Eu poderia ir com você." Ela interrompeu, deixando sua mão cair. Ela me fez sorrir. Às vezes era como se ela fosse o irmão mais velho nesta relação. Sempre cuidando de mim, sempre tendo a certeza de que eu estava sob os cuidados de alguém, se ela não pudesse. Ela estava lá para mim quando ninguém mais estava.

"Não. Você pode vir aqui e ajudar Charlotte com Penny." Eu ofereci. "E Emmett, já que você é a razão pela qual ele vai ficar." Eu ri enquanto ela fez beicinho por um momento.

"Eu verei você mais tarde então." Ela disse, dando um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Mais tarde." Beijei sua bochecha e abri a porta para ela.

Eu podia ouvir Penny rindo na cozinha. Emmett estava certamente a mantendo entretida. Minha menininha estava constantemente cercada de amor. Eu gostaria que esse fosse sempre o caso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_*Suspira* Um capitulo mais lindo que o outro._

_Obrigado a Ju que betou e a Lay que me ajudou a traduzir.  
_

_Quero agradecer tbm a todas as leitoras que tem acompanhado. Joselma, Carol Capelari, Fics Mil, Aliciapslove, Dani Marjorie, Ana R Black, Hádila, Bruna, Daia Matos, Carla Garcia, Leilizuda, Lary Reeden, JOKB... e todas as outras! Até sexta que vem!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Lembra quando nós voamos de avião para a África?" Penny perguntou, tentando o seu melhor para atrasar seu cochilo.

"Com certeza".

"Demorou tanto tempo." Ela suspirou dramaticamente e abraçou seu coelhinho de pelúcia contra o peito.

"Com certeza demorou".

"Lembra quando você e mim voltamos da África?"

"Você e eu. Sim, eu me lembro".

"Isso levou _muito_ tempo".

"Realmente, muito tempo." Eu concordei.

"Lembra quando você e mim dormimos no avião?"

"Você e eu dormimos no avião." Eu a corrigi. "Sim, lembro-me muito bem." Ela agia como se tudo isso tivesse acontecido há muito tempo. Talvez para uma criança de quatro anos algumas semanas fossem um longo tempo.

"Posso dormir na cama do avião quando formos ver a vovó Renée e o vovô Phil na Flórida?"

"Se você estiver cansada." Eu respondi, desejando que ela percebesse como estava cansada agora e fosse dormir.

"Podemos levar Cupcake?" Ela olhou para mim com aqueles adoráveis olhos castanhos, mas eu resisti ao seu charme desta vez, no entanto.

"Eu acho que não, querida. Vovô Phil não é um grande fã de cachorros, lembra?"

"Sim." Ela disse tristemente. "Lala vai ficar sozinha também. Cupcake e Lala podem cuidar um do outro quando formos para a Flórida".

Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria. "Boa ideia, Pennylove. Agora, é hora de tirar uma soneca".

"Eu não estou cansada." Ela protestou com um bocejo. Eu sorri. Se eu conseguisse que ela ficasse quieta por dois minutos, ela dormiria como uma pedra.

"Eu acho que você está um pouco cansada. Apenas deite aqui comigo por alguns minutos, ok?" Eu joguei meu braço em torno dela quando nos aconchegamos em sua cama de casal muito rosa.

"Da próxima vez que formos para a África, a Tia Alice pode vir com o bebê dela?"

"Eu não sei. Tia Alice provavelmente não irá para muitos lugares por um tempo depois que ela tiver o bebê".

A testa de Penny franziu. "Mas os bebês podem ir no avião, certo?"

Eu ri baixinho. "Sim, querida, os bebês podem ir nos aviões".

"Bom".

"Vamos ficar quietos, ok?"

"Ok, papai".

Fechei meus olhos, sabendo que se eu fingisse dormir, ela me seguiria de verdade. Eu podia sentir a ascensão e queda do seu peito se tornando mais lenta.

Exatamente quando eu pensei que era seguro abrir meus olhos, ela falou de novo. "Papai?"

"O que foi, baby?"

"Você se lembra quando eu era um bebê na barriga da mamãe?"

Minha boca ficou seca e eu desejei ter algo para engolir o nó na minha garganta. "Claro que me lembro".

"A mamãe estava feliz quando eu estava na barriga dela?"

A dor em meu peito era quase demais para suportar. Com muita dificuldade, consegui empurrar as palavras para fora. "Ela estava mais do que feliz. Ela te amou desde o segundo em que ela soube que você estava lá dentro".

"Eu fico triste pela mamãe não poder ter mais bebês na barriga dela".

Eu não tinha ideia de como responder a isso. Eu teria que perguntar à minha irmã o que diabos elas conversaram enquanto estavam juntas hoje. Ela não poderia ter pensado nisso sozinha,

"Vamos dormir um pouco." Eu disse, segurando-a mais apertado porque as palavras que eu desejava que eu pudesse dizer não sairiam.

"Papai?"

"O quê, querida?"

"Eu te amo ao infinito e além".

Pressionei meus lábios em seu cabelo. Ela me fez querer chorar. "Eu amo você até o infinito e além também".

"Vezes infinito".

Eu tentei o meu melhor para manter minha voz firme. "Eu também".

"E depois da África".

Fiquei calado. Ela poderia continuar para sempre se eu respondesse de volta. Ela ficou em silêncio por um minuto inteiro.

"E então até a China e depois de volta até aqui." Ela acrescentou.

"Durma, Faith Elizabeth".

"Tudo bem, papai".

Eu estava cansado e se ela não caísse no sono logo, eu cairia. Emmett adoraria isso. Não demorou muito mais do que dois minutos, no entanto. Ela caiu em um sono tranquilo e eu fui capaz de escapar. Parei para olhar para ela da sua porta. Seus cabelos longos e ondulados se espalhavam em seu travesseiro. Ela agarrava seu coelho no seu pequeno peito. Seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos. Meu anjo lindo. Eu realmente não sabia o que eu faria sem ela. Isabella esteve tão certa.

_Voltei para casa do meu exílio auto-imposto tarde da noite._ _Charlotte me informou que minha esposa já estava na cama._ _Ela também deixou perfeitamente claro que ela estava desapontada comigo._ _Não com a minha incapacidade de retornar para perto de Isabella nos últimos dias, mas pela falta de fé que eu estava demonstrando em geral._

_"Sem fé, você não tem nada. Fé é o que vai levar vocês dois através disso e é o que ajudará Bella a sobreviver a tudo isso." Charlotte disse, dando-me um abraço._ _"Bella sobreviverá"._

_Eu não tinha fé, mas decidi manter isso para mim mesmo._ _Perguntei-me __se Isabella ficaria com raiva de mim se eu compartilhasse sua cama antes de realmente conversarmos._ _Eu calmamente entrei no quarto._ _Ela estava enfiada na cama, de costas para a porta._ _Ela não se mexeu._ _Re__tirei o meu paletó e o joguei em uma das cadeiras que estava contra a parede._ _Afrouxei a minha gravata e observei meu anjo dormir._ _Eu tinha sentido tanto a falta dela ao longo dos últimos dias._ _Parecia muito mais do que três dias._ _Dei um passo __em sua direção e o chão rangeu sob o meu passo._ _O barulho a fez se sentar._

_"Edward?"_

_Eu sussurrei as minhas palavras._ _"Eu não queria te acordar"._

_Ela saiu da cama e, sem reservas, veio e colocou os braços em volta de mim._ _Ela me abraçou e chorou nos meus braços, quebrando-me completamente em dois._

_"Shh, não chore. Por favor, não chore, baby"._

_"Eu preciso de você. Eu não posso passar por isso sozinha."_ _Isabella não tinha ideia do quanto ela me feriu com suas palavras._ _Ela não percebia que era assim que eu me sentia sobre a vida em geral?_ _Eu não poderia viver em um mundo no qual ela não existisse._ _Eu não poderia sobreviver por conta própria._ _Eu precisava dela._ _Eu precisava dela de agora até o dia em que eu morresse._ _Ela não podia morrer primeiro._ _Ela simplesmente não podia morrer primeiro._

_"Estou tão assustado." Eu admiti em voz alta._

_Ela se agarrou a mim com mais força._ _"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu nunca serei aquela que vai embora, lembra?"_

_"E se desta vez você for?"_

_Ela me soltou e agarrou minhas mãos._ _C__olocando-as na pequena protuberância que estava começando a aparecer em sua barriga, ela segurou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos._ _"Nós fizemos este bebê. Ela é nossa para amar e proteger. Chegará um dia quando você olhará para nossa filha e perceberá que você não pode imaginar não tê-la em sua vida. Ela é uma parte viva de você. Eu não posso destruir um pedaço seu, Edward. Eu não posso"._

_Fechei meus olhos._ _Não me importava que o bebê fosse parte de mim, mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais importava que ela fosse uma parte de Isabella._ _Eu não poderia prejudicar o bebê mais do que eu podia suportar magoar a mulher em pé diante de mim._

_"Não me deixe." Eu implorei._

_"Nunca." Ela prometeu._

Encontrei Emmett na sala de jogos jogando um dos vídeo games. Sentei no sofá ao lado dele. Imediatamente, senti algo me espetar na bunda. Levantei e tirei um dos bichos de pelúcia da minha Penny. Seus olhos de plástico tinham sido mastigados e completamente removidos.

"Cachorro fodido." Eu disse, não retendo nada da minha frustração. Cupcake tinha esse hábito demoníaco de roer os olhos dos inocentes bichos de pelúcia e bonecas que Penny deixava no chão e depois os escondia ao redor da casa. Isso os fazia parecer assustadores, se você me perguntasse. Animais sem olhos eram sinistros. Todos nós tentávamos o nosso melhor para jogá-los fora antes da minha doce menina se deparar com eles. O cachorro a cicatrizaria para a vida.

"Por que diabos você comprou um cachorro de verdade para essa criança? Você é tão estúpido." Emmett achava que isso era tudo muito engraçado.

"Eu pensei que ela cuidaria dele".

Ele parou o jogo e virou para olhar para mim. "Ela tem _quatro anos"._

"Uma criança de quatro anos de idade pode ser responsável." Eu defendi.

"Responsável pelo quê?" Ele voltou para o seu jogo. "Pequeninos como Faith são completamente dependentes dos seus pais. Ela tem quatro anos, E".

Ele estava certo, mas eu não diria isso a ele. Eu o assisti jogar por alguns minutos. Eu não tinha jogado um jogo de vídeo game pelo que parecia anos. Suas palavras começaram a afundar em mim. Eu comecei a me preocupar.

"Você acha que eu a estou estragando?"

"Quem? Faith?" Emmett riu.

"Eu a mimo de um lado e a trato como se ela tivesse que saber mais do que devia do outro".

Emmett parou o jogo novamente. "Eu acho que você tem dificuldade em lembrar como é ter quatro anos, mas eu não acho que você alguma vez já a fez sentir-se mal".

"Eu deveria dizer não com mais frequência. Eu criarei um monstro que não sabe o que essa palavra significa".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela é uma boa garota, E. Sempre foi. Além disso, o resto de nós sabe como dizer não." Ele me olhou desconfiado. "De onde está vindo isso? Você não poderia tirar isso só do comentário que eu fiz sobre o cachorro".

Cocei minha cabeça com as duas mãos. "Eu não quero falhar com ela".

"Faith?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Faith." Deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "Isabella. Eu não sei".

"Você não está falhando com ninguém. Faith ama você. Você é um bom pai. Você a mima, mas ela é uma menininha sabida. Ela é mais parecida com a mãe do que com o pai".

"Ela perguntou sobre quando ela estava na barriga da mãe dela hoje. Ela perguntou se Isabella estava feliz quando ela estava lá. Por que ela perguntaria isso?"

"Porque ela estava com sua tia grávida hoje." Ele respondeu sem hesitação.

"Fiquei preocupado que ela me perguntasse se eu estava feliz quando ela estava na barriga da mãe dela. Eu não sei o que eu teria dito".

Emmett colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Você teria dito a ela que você estava muito feliz. Houve um tempo durante a gravidez que você era o cara mais feliz do mundo".

Ele estava certo. Mais uma vez.

_"Sua esposa está subindo." Maggie disse através do intercomunicador._

_Pressionei o botão para que ela pudesse me ouvir._ _"Obrigado, Maggie"._

_Eu rapidamente terminei de escrever o e-mail que eu estava no meio e cliquei em enviar._ _Peguei meu telefone e mandei uma mensagem para Isabella, que estava sem dúvida no elevador._

_**Boas notícias, eu espero!**_

_Ela não respondeu, mas houve uma batida na minha porta antes que eu esperasse._

_"Entre!"_

_Ela abriu a porta com seu telefone na mão._ _Eu não pude lê-la._ _Pensei que ela tinha vindo para me dizer uma boa notícia pessoalmente, em vez de através do telefone._ _Agora eu estava preocupado que ela tivesse vindo aqui para me dizer que ela não estava grávida e precisava de um ombro para chorar._ _Ela parecia que estava prestes a chorar._

_"Ei." Eu disse, dando três passos largos até onde ela estava._ _"Isto significa apenas que temos mais um mês de tentativas. Mais sexo nunca é uma coisa ruim, querida."_ _Envolvi meus braços em torno dela e a segurei firmemente._ _Eu não aguentava vê-la chorar._ _Isso sempre me rasgava em pedaços._

_"E se eu lhe dissesse que estou triste porque não precisamos mais tentar?"_ _E__la murmurou no meu peito._

_Eu a liberei e agarrei seus braços para que eu pudesse me afastar e olhar para ela. "Nós não precisamos mais tentar?"_

_Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou esconder um sorriso._

_"Você está grávida?"_ _Eu tentei evitar de saltar para cima e para baixo._ _Isso era exatamente o que eu esperava._

_"Você e seu esperma conseguiram ter êxito e me engravidaram. É verdade"._

_Eu a puxei de volta para os meus braços e a ergui do chão._ _Nós teríamos um bebê._ _Juntos nós criamos uma vida._ _Não havia nada mais afirmativo na vida do que esse pensamento._ _"Nós conseguimos!"_ _Eu queria girá-la ao redor, mas ela me pediu para colocá-la de volta para baixo._

_"Nós não podemos contar a ninguém ainda. Eu não quero espalhar uma palavra até estarmos mais à frente"._

_"Aposto cem dólares que eu não sou a primeira pessoa para quem você contou." Eu disse, conhecendo-a muito bem._

_Ela torceu a boca e soltou um pequeno suspiro._ _"Tyler encontrou-me no elevador agora. Eu não confirmei nada, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe. Ele perguntou como foi a minha consulta, o que ele só poderia saber através de você, Sr. Boca Grande." Ela disse com uma carranca._ _"Eu disse, 'Bem', mas eu tenho certeza que ele sabia o que aquilo significava"._

_Eu não pude deixar de rir._ _Foi o que aconteceu com o nosso casamento secreto._

_"Só Charlotte e Tyler sabem que você foi para um teste. Ninguém mais, eu juro"._

_"Vamos manter isso assim." Ela respondeu com toda a seriedade._ _Ela empurrou-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou o canto da minha boca._ _Grande erro._ _Eu não seria capaz de parar por alí._ _Eu a puxei contra mim e a beijei mais forte._ _Nós fizemos um bebê._ _Isabella estava carregando meu filho dentro dela._ _A sensação era indescritível._ _Isabella se afastou e sorriu._ _"Eu te amo." As mãos dela seguraram meu rosto._ _Seus polegares acariciaram meu rosto._ _Seu coração aqueceu minha alma._

_"Nós fizemos um bebê."_ _Eu precisava dizer isso em voz alta para realmente apreciar._

_Ela riu suavemente, fazendo-me sorrir mais._ _Ela envolveu seus braços em torno do meu pescoço._ _"Nós fizemos"._

_"Como não era gripe, estou voltando hoje à noite para o nosso quarto. Acho que devemos comemorar tendo sexo louco de fizemos-um-bebê durante toda a noite"._

_Ela sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha._ _"Eu acredito que esse plano tem um grande potencial"._

_"Você acredita?"_ _Eu falei abafando uma risada._

_Ela me deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios._ _"Com certeza, Paizão"._

_Eu a levantei do chão novamente, beijando-a como um_ _louco._ Papai. _L__evaria algum tempo para eu me acostumar._

Emmett apertou meu ombro. "Se a Faith algum dia perguntar a você sobre como você se sentia, você diz a ela sobre a maneira como você se sentiu no momento em que descobriu. Esse é o meu conselho. Ela não precisa saber o resto".

O resto não era tão bonito. O resto era muito longe da alegria que senti no dia em que Isabella me disse que estava grávida. Uma série de momentos do dia em que descobri sobre o coração de Isabella passou em minha memória.

_Maggie não se incomodou nem mesmo em bater._ _Ela escancarou minha porta. Eu estava pronto para gritar com ela, já que eu tinha deixado claro que não deveria ser perturbado._ _O olhar em seu rosto me fez parar, no entanto._

_"Linha Um, senhor. É alguém da escola da Sra. Masen"._

_Peguei meu telefone e pressionei o botão piscando._ _"Edward Masen"._

_"Sr. Masen, aqui é Deborah, a enfermeira da escola aqui de Woodinville High"._

_"Minha esposa, há algo errado com a minha esposa?"_ _Senti meu peito apertar, tornando difícil respirar._ _Minha esposa e o bebê._ Por favor, não deixe que nada de errado aconteça com o bebê.

_"Bella foi trazida para cá porque ela estava se queixando de uma dor no peito e dificuldade respiratória. Ela ficou um pouco tonta e tivemos que deitá-la um pouco. Quando eu chequei seu pulso, notei que ela definitivamente estava com o batimento cardíaco irregular. Sugeri a ela que visse alguém imediatamente, mas eu não acho que seja seguro para ela dirigir. Ela está me dando um pouco de dificuldade com isso. Você está como o contato de emergência dela e... bem, eu acho que isto é uma emergência, mesmo que ela não ache. Talvez você possa vir pegá-la?"_

_Minhas palavras saíram com pressa._ _"Estou a caminho, diga a ela para não se mover até eu chegar!"_

_Eu estava no meu carro antes de Emmett poder me perguntar o que havia de errado._

_**...**_

_O joelho de Bella saltava ansiosamente enquanto ela agredia suas cutículas com os dentes._ _"Sinto-me mal por ter feito você deixar o trabalho por isso. Eu poderia ter dirigido sozinha. Agora teremos que voltar para a escola e buscar o meu c-"_

_"Você pode, por favor, parar com isso!"_ _Minha paciência estava se esgotando._ _Estávamos sentados na sala de espera do seu ginecologista e obstetra, e ela não tinha parado de se preocupar com o fato de que eu estava lá com ela desde que eu a tinha pegado na escola._ _A__baixei minha voz para que só ela pudesse me ouvir._ _"Eu pedirei para Emmett ou Liam ou alguém para pegar seu carro. Quer parar de se preocupar com outras coisas além de você e o bebê, por favor?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça e começou a torcer as mãos no seu colo._ _Eu gentilmente arranquei uma e a segurei entre a minha._ _Nós ficaríamos bem._ _Ela ficaria bem._ _Isso não era nada._

**_..._ **

_"Hmm." Isso era tudo que o médico tinha dito desde que começou o exame._ _Ele pressionou o estetoscópio contra o peito dela e ouviu mais uma vez._ _Ele tirou os fones de ouvido e o deixou pendurado ao redor do seu pescoço._ _Depois de anotar algumas coisas no prontuário de Isabella, ele finalmente disse algo significativo, "A pressão arterial está alta. Você esteve experimentando essas palpitações no coração por um tempo, o que me preocupa. Eu acho que essa dificuldade de respirar é de algum fluido em seus pulmões"._

_Eu descobri hoje que alguns dos sintomas dela já estavam aparecendo há cerca de uma semana._ _Uma semana e ela não tinha dito nada para mim sobre isso._ _Eu estava furioso._

_"Eu vou enviá-la para Harborview. Você fará alguns exames. Só para descartar algumas coisas"._

_"Que tipo de exames?"_ _Perguntei antes que Isabella pudesse abrir a boca para falar._

_"Temos que verificar o coração dela primeiro e depois veremos"._

Veremos. _Eu não tinha certeza do que isso significava, mas eu não gostei._ _Eu não gostei nada disso._

**_..._ **

_"Ele é o melhor cardiologista em todo o estado." Carlisle me informou pelo telefone._

_"Ele está nos fazendo esperar."_ _Estávamos no consultório de outro médico, esperando._ _Eu estava cansado de esperar._ _Minha esposa tinha algum tipo de arritmia e falta de ar, algo estava errado._ _Estava __me irritando que eles não estivessem nos dizendo qual era o problema._

_"Paciência, filho. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou descer assim que puder"._

_Isabella agarrou e apertou minha mão._ _A culpa pesava em mim como uma âncora no meu estômago. Eu deveria ser aquele a confortando, não o contrário._ _Em vez disso, eu era a parte fraca.__ Uma pilha de nervos transpirando._

_"Carlisle diz que vai dar tudo certo. Ele vai descer em breve." Eu disse, tão confiante como fui capaz._

_Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em meu ombro._ _"Eu te disse que você está se preocupando por nada"._

_Nada._ _Isso não era nada._ _A gravidez podia fazer todos os tipos de coisas acontecerem ao corpo de uma mulher._ _Ela ficaria bem._ _Esfreguei minha nuca e tentei ignorar a forma como meus pulmões estavam começando a queimar com cada inalação e exalação._

**_..._ **

_"Estenose mitral."_ _O cardiologista olhou para nós como se nós soubéssemos o que aquilo significava._ _Eventualmente, ele passou a explicar o que era, como ela provavelmente adquiriu isso, por que ela não teve nenhum sintoma até que ficou grávida._ _Ele explicou que ele começaria nela um regime de medicação._

_"Quais são os riscos? A gravidez fez com que os sintomas se apresentassem. Quais são os riscos de continuar a gravidez?"_

_"Edward." A mão de Isabella agarrou meu antebraço._ _Havia lágrimas em seus olhos._ _Por si mesma?_ _Por mim?_ _Pelo bebê?_ _Provavelmente, todos os três._

_O médico entendeu minha preocupação._ _"Todas as mulheres com estenose mitral estão em risco de problemas cardíacos durante a gravidez. Há uma maior taxa de complicações durante a gravidez nos casos mais graves. A Sra. Masen não é o pior que eu vi, mas não é o melhor. Insuficiência cardíaca, acidente vascular cerebral, problemas de ritmo são todas as complicações possíveis. Não há uma possibilidade enorme, mas há uma possibilidade que ela possa experimentar alguma dessas complicações"._

_Insuficiência cardíaca?_ Morte. _Ela poderia morrer._ _Minha visão começou a diminuir e o suor escorreu na minha testa._

_"Existem alguns medicamentos que eu pres-"_

_"Ela poderia ter insuficiência cardíaca e morrer por causa desta doença e do bebê?"_ _Eu o interrompi._ _Eu podia sentir meu coração martelando no meu peito._

_"Há um aumento do risco de isso acontecer, sim, mas-"_

_"Ela está com 16 semanas, ainda é possível interromper a gravidez?"_

_"Edward!"_ _Isabella empalideceu e seu aperto no meu braço ficou mais forte._

_"Sr. Masen, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas muitos pacientes com esta doença têm gravidez muito monótonas e normais. Tanto a mãe como a criança saem dela muito bem"._

_Estava ficando impossível respirar._ _As paredes estavam se fechando em mim._ _"Mas alguns morrem? Correto?"_

_"O risco dela é levemente maior do que a maioria." Ele concordou._ _"Mas, sinceramente, eu diria que as probabilidades estão a seu favor"._

_"Eu preciso encontrar Carlisle."_ _Levantei-me e evitei olhar para Isabella._ _Eu não conseguia olhar para ela, sabendo que eu tinha feito isso com ela._ _O bebê que eu coloquei dentro dela poderia fazer seu coração parar de bater._

_Saí com Emmett me seguindo pelo corredor._ _Fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha experimentado um ataque de ansiedade tão forte._ _Eu tinha quase esquecido como eles eram._ _Este estava quase me matando._ _Eu estava suando, sem fôlego, claustrofóbico._ _Graças a Deus por Emmett._ _Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e fez o seu melhor para me fazer superar isso. Ele provavelmente me impediu de ter o meu próprio ataque do coração._

**_..._ **

_"Nós vamos olhar para o bebê, ter certeza que está tudo bem lá, e então vocês dois devem voltar para casa e descansar um pouco."_ _Carlisle estava tentando desesperadamente me tranquilizar de que tudo ficaria bem desde que me encontrou no corredor com Emmett no meio de um ataque de pânico._ _Ele me levou de volta para falar com Isabella e o cardiologista e, em seguida, sorrateiramente nos levou para um ultrassom 3D, a pedido de Isabella._

_Isabella não podia parar as lágrimas que caíam._ _Tornou-se claro que suas lágrimas eram pelo bebê, e não por si mesma._ _Carlisle segurou a mão dela enquanto a técnica a preparava para o seu ultrassom._ _Eu já não estava passando por um ataque de ansiedade paralisante, mas eu ainda era contra ter o bebê._

_"Aí estão as pernas e os pés." A técnica disse, apontando para a tela._ _"O bebê parece bem. Vejam o rosto. Há uma imagem de perfil muito boa"._

_"Lindo." Carlisle disse para Isabella._ _"Eles não tinham esse tipo de tecnologia quando eu estava na faculdade de medicina. Isto é incrível. Olha, você pode ver o rosto todo. Uau. O bebê parece ter seu queixo, Edward"._

_Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo._ _Ele estava tentando me fazer olhar._ _Tentando fazer aquilo soar interessante._ _Eu não me importava com o ultrassom._ _Eu me preocupava com a minha esposa e seu coração._ _Esta máquina poderia consertar seu coração?_ _Alguma máquina poderia consertar seu coração?_ _Os __medicamentos que o médico prescreveu realmente fariam efeito?_

_"Você quer saber se é menino ou menina? O bebê está nos dando uma chance clara aqui."_ _A técnica olhou para Isabella primeiro, depois para mim._

_"Edward?"_ _Isabella olhou para mim enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro ao lado de todos eles na pequena sala de exame._

_Ela estava quebrando meu coração._ _Ela não se importava?_ _Se ela não se preocupava com seu próprio coração, ela poderia ao menos se importar com o meu?_

_"Não importa, não é?"_ _Eu brinquei._

_Grandes lágrimas redondas caíram pelo seu rosto, molhando suas bochechas e cílios e fazendo seu nariz começar a escorrer._ _"Importa para mim"._

_"Bem, então vamos descobrir, certo?"_ _Eu disse rispidamente, ganhando um olhar desagradável do meu tio._

_A tensão na sala estava mais sufocante que eu._ _A técnica nervosamente trocou um olhar com Carlisle, que acenou para ele continuar._ _Ela finalmente nos disse que parecia ser uma menina e que ela era saudável._ _Eu não me importava._ _Eu não encontrei nenhuma felicidade na notícia de que eu estava tendo uma filha saudável._ _Eu só queria uma mulher saudável._

_Emmett ficou no canto e tinha ficado quieto, sabendo que eu precisava de alguém que escutasse e não me dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, quando não sabíamos se nada jamais ficaria bem outra vez._

_"Uma menina. Eu sabia que era uma menina." Isabella sussurrou._

_Uma menina que podia ser possivelmente a morte dela._

"Ela nunca poderá saber".

"Eu não direi." Emmett disse, confiante. "Ninguém jamais dirá alguma coisa para aquela menininha. E não importa, E. O que importa é o hoje. Hoje você a ama mais do que você jamais imaginou. Vamos." Ele agarrou meu ombro. "Nós já passamos por isso. Você não pode mudar o passado, você não controla o futuro. Você vive o hoje".

Minha cabeça caiu para trás no sofá. "Eu sei. Eu esqueço disso às vezes. O passado ama arrastar-me volta. Hoje é um daqueles dias que me faz focar em alguns dos dias mais escuros, sabe?"

Emmett franziu a testa. "Eu sei. É por isso que eu vou ficar." Ele sabia o significado deste dia especial. "Eu posso levá-lo. Se você quiser".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não. Eu quero ir sozinho. Você odeia cemitérios, de qualquer maneira".

"Isso eu odeio, mas eu iria se você quisesse que eu fosse".

Eu sorri para a sua bondade. Eu nunca entenderia por que eu era tão afortunado para estar rodeado por tanto disso. "Eu sei que você iria, mas eu estou bem para fazer isso sozinho".

"Eu entendo." Ele sempre entendia. Emmett _me _entendia. Ele não tinha ideia do quanto isso significava.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas bonitonasss. Uma boa noticia: No próximo capítulo o mistério acaba. Então segurem as peri*****... KKKK_

_Aff cara, sempre que leio essa parte que eles descobriram a doença da Bella meu coração aperta. Tenho muita pena. Isso acontece tantas vezes por ai... existem tantas mulheres de coração partido.  
_

_Essa semana soube de um conhecido que descobriu que o bb estava morto dentro da barriga da esposa dele.. e cara, é a coisa mais triste do mundo. Eles estão despedaçados. Então sinto que posso entender o desespero do Ed.  
_

_Obrigado a todas que dão tanto carinho para nós. É tão lindo ler todas as reviews. Muito obrigado. E até segunda em First & Ten.  
_

_Obrigado especial para a Ju que me mandou esse capítulo superrrrr cedo e a Lay que sempre aceita meus loucos desafios. Ela é louca. Só pode.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

"Se isso deixar aquele animal doente, você vai levá-la para casa com você." Eu observei enquanto Emmett jogava outro marshmallow no quintal.

"Ela não ficará doente." Ele afirmou. "Sabe, se você exercitasse mais o cachorro, ela não aprontaria dentro de casa o tempo todo. Cachorros precisam correr para liberar sua energia em excesso." Ele mirou seu atirador de marshmallow um pouco longe de onde Cupcake estava correndo para encontrar a outra "bala".

Estávamos no pátio do telhado, olhando para a propriedade. Os cavalos estavam fora e eu pensei sobre como eu precisava levar Penny lá para alimentá-los com algumas maçãs depois do seu cochilo. O pequeno cachorro demoníaco estava correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao seu próximo lanche. Havia alguns paisagistas trabalhando em torno da casa de Tyler e Terry. O jardim de flores de Isabella estava bastante colorido para esta época do ano. O jardineiro estava fazendo um excelente trabalho.

"Essa coisa atira melhor do que o último que nós tivemos." Emmett notou enquanto atirava novamente. Ele era, às vezes, mais como uma criança do que um homem adulto. Foi Isabella quem disse uma vez que ele seria uma das razões pela qual eu seria um bom pai. Se eu podia compreender como jogar com Emmett, com o meu próprio filho não seria problema. Pensei que eu fazia um bom trabalho brincando com Penny. Eu não era tão bom quando ela queria brincar com suas bonecas, mas eu era um convidado excelente em suas festas do chá da tarde. Eu também era muito bom em esconde-esconde – tanto em esconder como em procurar. Há poucos dias, eu venci Lala e Penny em Solteirona*****. Eu tinha a coisa do papai brincalhão em mim.

_*Solteirona (Old Maid): é um antigo jogo de cartas que dois a oito jogadores podem participar, provavelmente decorrentes de um jogo de azar antigo em que o perdedor paga pelas bebidas. O jogo gera um elemento de blefe, comumente usado em pôquer._

Emmett estava recarregando o seu atirador, seus enormes dedos eram cômicos tentando colocar mini-marshmallows no pequeno tubo. Eu não teria ideia de como funcionavam muitos dos brinquedos que eu possuía se não fosse por Emmett. Minha mãe brincava comigo e Alice quando éramos pequenos, mas nunca fomos autorizados a ter muitos brinquedos além dos que tínhamos em nossos quartos. Meu pai não tolerava bagunça ou desordem em qualquer outro lugar da casa. Eu nunca percebi o quanto eu perdi até Penny chegar. Ela nunca perderia nada.

Comecei a jorrar meus pensamentos em voz alta. "Meu pai nunca fazia nada comigo. Nunca mostrou-me como jogar bola, ou como amarrar a minha gravata. Ele nunca veio para um recital de piano, ou a um jogo da pequena liga. Ele realmente era um idiota." Eu disse, girando e me inclinando contra o ferro forjado e tijolo.

Os olhos de Em encontraram os meus rapidamente enquanto ele continuava trabalhando em seu atirador. "Um idiota total baseado no que você me disse. Coisa boa que você escolheu apreciar sua filha".

Fui até uma das cadeiras do pátio e sentei. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e eu olhei para o céu. Puxei meu celular do meu bolso para verificar a hora. Duas e meia. O tempo parecia estar se arrastando hoje. Provavelmente era porque eu queria muito que ele passasse mais rápido. Mais duas horas. Eu poderia fazer isso pelas próximas duas horas.

"Eu me pergunto o que minha mãe via no meu pai. Ele não parecia ter uma única qualidade redentora que eu possa contar no meu dedo".

"Algumas mulheres têm a capacidade de ver o bem nos lugares mais escuros".

Eu sabia disso. Eu casei com uma mulher assim. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Fechei meus olhos e deixei-me ficar perdido nela por um momento. Pensar sobre ela era mais preferível do que pensar no meu pai.

O sorriso dela. Completamente desarmador. Realmente encantador. Um sorriso e o meu dia melhorava exponencialmente.

Sua risada. Mais bonita do que o seu sorriso. Sexy, embora ela discordasse. Adorável quando ela tentava pará-lo cobrindo a boca com a mão. Isso nunca funcionou.

Beijá-la. A simples coisa que eu sentia mais falta do que qualquer coisa. Eu poderia beijá-la durante todo o dia se eu fosse permitido. Seus lábios, sua bochechas, seu pescoço, aquele ponto na base da sua garganta, o interior do seu cotovelo, o interior da sua coxa.

A parte interna da sua coxa. Deus, a parte interna da coxa dela era tão fodidamente macia. Era definitivamente a minha parte favorita do seu corpo.

Abri meus olhos e certifiquei que Emmett não estava olhando para mim. Felizmente, ele estava muito ocupado fazendo meu estúpido cachorro perseguir marshmallows. Eu discretamente me ajustei no meu jeans. Eu me excitaria de uma maneira muito constrangedora se eu não fosse cuidadoso.

Fechei meus olhos e inclinei a cabeça para trás novamente. Eu realmente precisava começar a meditar novamente. Eu precisava de uma mente quieta, um pouco de alívio do estresse. E quem não queria encontrar alguma paz interior? Eu poderia realmente usar alguma porra de paz interior hoje. Eu ri para os meus próprios devaneios.

Lembrei-me das vezes em que eu sentava neste pátio, meditando, relaxando, centrando-me. Eu só tinha tentado meditar uma vez com Isabella. Nós sentamos nos tapetes de yoga, um de frente para o outro. Ela segurou minhas mãos enquanto eu fechava meus olhos. Conseguimos ficar assim por cerca de cinco minutos antes de ela começar a rir.

_"O objetivo é ficar quieto e limpar sua mente"._

_"Eu sei, mas você não tem ideia do quanto você é fofo quando faz isso. Seu rosto parece tão relaxado e os cantos da boca sobem tão levemente como se isso realmente te fizesse feliz. Olhando para os seus lábios me faz pensar o quanto eu amo tudo sobre eles. A próxima coisa que eu sei, eu estou tendo todos os tipos de pensamentos sujos. Pensamentos sujos me fazem rir. Eu não consigo evitar"._

_Abri meus olhos._ _Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e a regata que ela estava usando desceu bastante. Os topos dos seus belos seios estavam simplesmente implorando para serem tocados._ _Pensamentos sujos, certamente._ _Eu foquei meus olhos de volta nos dela._

_"Você deveria fechar seus olhos, e não me observar"._

_"Eu gosto de observar você"._

_"Você está tornando difícil para eu encontrar a minha paz interior"._

_"Você é a minha paz interior"._

_Eu a amava tão fodidamente demais._ _"Feche os olhos, Isabella, e fique quieta"._

_Fechei meus olhos depois de ela fecha os dela. Alguns segundos passaram e eu senti os lábios dela nos meus._ _Abri um olho para encontrá-la se esforçando muito para não rir._

_"Desculpe." Ela tentou dizer seriamente. "Eu simplesmente amor os seus lábios. Mesmo quando os meus olhos estão fechados"._

_"Você ama ser uma distração, isso é o que eu acho, Senhorita Swan." Eu disse, ficando de joelhos e a empurrando para baixo em suas costas._ _B__eijei seus lábios e depois desci pelo seu pescoço._ _Beijei até seus seios enquanto ela cantarolava em apreciação._

"_M__editação, sexo ao ar livre, ambos nos trarão paz interior. Eu prometo."_ _Ela deslizou suas mãos sob a minha camisa e as passou pelo meu peito._

_Eu a beijei com avidez._ _"Paz interior ou o seu pedaço?"_ _Eu perguntei em voz alta, fazendo-a rir novamente._ _Sua presença era tanto calmante como incrivelmente excitante ao mesmo tempo._

_"Tomate, tomate." Ela respondeu entre beijos quentes e mordiscadas divertidas._

_Eu não conseguia tirar suas roupas rápido o suficiente._ _O ar da manhã estava frio, mas nossos corpos emaranhados tinham todo o calor que precisávamos._ _Não havia nada mais lindo do que Isabella nua à luz do sol. Sua pele praticamente brilhava como se ela fosse algum tipo de ser celestial._ _Meu anjo._

Meus olhos abriram. Cocei meu rosto antes de verificar para ver onde Emmett tinha ido. Ele tinha se movido para o canto do pátio. Ele estava recarregando o atirador de marshmallow novamente.

Eu sentia tanto a falta dela. Puxei meu telefone. Dez minutos tinham passado. Este dia não poderia durar para sempre, eu me tranquilizei.

"Cupcake está fazendo um estrondoso trabalho em manter os esquilos afastados." Emmett me informou.

"Você e aquele cachorro são perfeitos um para o outro. Por que você não diz para Faith que você quer levar Cupcake para casa com você? Ela o deixará se você soar como se fosse realmente solitário".

"Eu não sou tão solitário".

"Ah, é? Existe algo que eu deva saber? Ou sobre _alguém_ que eu deva saber?"

Emmett apontou o atirador de marshmallow totalmente carregado para mim. "Eu não disse que havia alguém, apenas que eu não estava solitário o suficiente para levar o cachorro que você nunca deveria ter comprado, em primeiro lugar".

"Eu não apontaria essa coisa para mim".

"Oh, sério? Você tem medo de alguns pequenos marshmallows, E?"

Levantei uma sobrancelha em alerta. "Se ao menos um marshmallow me atingir, você será despedido".

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada que balançou seu corpo inteiro. "Quantas vezes eu ouvi você dizer isso? Você não é tão assustador." Ele começou a atirar em mim com o tambor todo de marshmallows.

_Filho da puta._

Eu pulei e corri para o solário, caminhando para a biblioteca, onde fui recebido por Charlotte e uma pequenina parecendo sonolenta.

"O cochilo de alguém acabou. Ela queria o seu papai." Charlotte me informou enquanto minha Pennylove corria para mim.

Eu a agarrei em meus braços e ela envolveu seus braços e pernas ao redor de mim como um macaco. Beijando o lado da sua cabeça, dei a ela um forte aperto. "Eu pensei que você dormiria mais, depois de todos os saltos que você deu na aula de dança hoje".

"Por que você tem marshies em seu cabelo, papai?" Ela levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e puxou um marshmallow de cima da minha cabeça.

"Tio Emmett quer começar uma guerra. De que lado você ficará?" Eu perguntei, fazendo cócegas na sua pequena barriga.

Ela riu e se mexeu nos meus braços. Nunca houve som mais doce que esse. "Do seu lado. Vamos acabar com ele!"

Masen, ela era toda Masen às vezes.

"Faith! Como você pode ficar do lado do seu Papaizão em vez do meu?" Emmett protestou. "Ele estava tentando me fazer atirar em Cupcake com os marshmallows!"

"Mentiroso!" Eu ri. Eu não podia acreditar que ele desceria tão baixo a ponto de mentir.

"Papai ama Cupcake!" Penny gritou em minha defesa. Pelo menos ela acreditava que o que ela estava dizendo era verdade.

"Pegue os travesseiros de leitura!" Eu a levei para o nosso ponto de leitura na biblioteca. Havia dezenas de travesseiros para relaxar no cantinho de Faith. Nós nos armamos com os travesseiros depois que eu a coloquei de pé. Nós dois perseguimos Emmett ao redor da sala. Ele não tinha mais marshmallows e não teria chance de recarregar sem ser atacado por nós. Correr era a sua única opção.

"Vá por esse caminho, baby. Vamos cercá-lo." Eu disse, apontando em torno do piano.

"Faith, por favor! Tenha piedade!" Emmett pediu. Minha filha era gentil, mas não misericordiosa quando estava em uma luta de travesseiros. Ela o golpeou com seu travesseiro de unicórnio e ele caiu.

Eu também não tinha misericórdia. Uma vez que ele estava no chão, eu me senti bastante justificado em bater completamente nele com o travesseiro extra do chão que eu tinha escolhido da pilha.

"Diga os Masens reinam." Penny exigiu, batendo-lhe na cabeça coberta repetidamente.

"Masens reinam! Masens reinam! Eu me rendo!" Emmett era mais esperto do que parecia. Minha Penny parou o seu ataque enquanto eu tive que dar mais uma batida antes que eu pudesse me sentir bem sobre tudo isso.

"Você está bem?" Ela bateu-lhe gentilmente em um dos braços que ele estava usando para cobrir sua cabeça.

"Estou totalmente bem, Princesa." Ele sentou e atirou-me um olhar, deixando-me saber que ele estava descontente com a minha... _excessiva _retaliação _._ Dei de ombros. Ele começou isso.

Penny subiu em seu colo e deu-lhe um abraço. Ela realmente era uma quantidade igual de mim e Isabella embrulhadas em uma pequena pessoa. "Nós amamos você, tio Emmy, certo, papai?"

"Você o ama. Eu o tolero. Não vamos esquecer que ele começou esta guerra, Pennylove." Eu peguei os travesseiros e os devolvi para canto de leitura de Faith. Ela tinha uma pequena área confortável com seus livros nas prateleiras mais baixas. Passamos muito tempo aqui lendo, tocando piano e jogando jogos de tabuleiros, era também onde ela gostava de organizar as suas festas de chá.

"Você me conheceu quando eu estava na barriga da mamãe?" Eu a ouvi perguntar para Emmett, congelando no meu lugar.

"Eu com certeza conheci. Eu conheci sua mãe e seu pai _antes_ de você estar na barriga da sua mamãe. Seu pai é o meu melhor amigo, lembra?"

"Tia Alice vai para o hospital para ter o seu bebê. Aquele onde o vovô trabalha".

"Isso é legal." Emmett respondeu casualmente. Eu não pude evitar temer para onde esta conversa estava indo.

"Eu nasci no hospital do vovô?"

Minhas costas enrijeceram. Eu podia sentir a tensão no meu pescoço e ombros. Eu não queria pensar sobre o nascimento de Faith. Eu certamente não queria ter essa conversa com ela e Emmett.

"Com certeza sim. Isso a tornou super especial. Eles tomaram cuidados extras com você porque você era a neta do Dr. Cullen." Emmett fez cócegas na barriga dela.

"Como você sabe? Você me viu no hospital?"

"Claro que eu vi." Emmett disse com entusiasmo. "Eu não podia esperar para vê-la. Estávamos totalmente animados com a sua chegada".

Animado. Ansioso. Completamente aterrorizado. Eram a mesma coisa, certo?

"Eu chorei na hora? Tia Alice diz que os bebês choram quando nascem".

Esta pergunta fez com que Emmett desse uma pausa. Ele olhou para mim, sabendo que eu era o único que poderia responder a essa pergunta. "Ela chorou. Certo, Papaizão?"

O nascimento de Faith era uma espécie de borrão na minha memória. Demasiadas emoções tinham me dominado, fazendo alguns detalhes ficarem confusos. Eu assenti, não tendo certeza se eu estava dizendo a verdade. Ela provavelmente chorou. Meu foco não esteve sobre o bebê na sala, no entanto. Estava completamente sobre a mulher dando à luz. A mulher cuja frequência cardíaca aumentou vertiginosamente seguido por uma queda rápida da pressão arterial.

_"Sua frequência cardíaca está aumentando." Alguém gritou._ _Havia tantos médicos e enfermeiros na sala._ _Eu queria todos eles aqui, mas isso estava me distraindo enquanto eu estava tentando focar em Isabella._

_"Vamos, Bella. Mais um empurrão e este bebê estará fora." Disse o obstetra._

_Eu não queria nada mais além de que isso acabasse._ _Eu queria esse bebê fora dela para que eles pudessem corrigir o seu coração e fazê-la ficar bem._ _As últimas semanas não tinham sido boas, fisicamente ou emocionalmente._ _Nós sabíamos que entre a 32ª e 34ª semanas seriam o período mais difícil para o seu coração._ _Eu tinha lido revistas médicas o suficiente e falado com o cardiologista o suficiente para me sentir como um especialista em gravidez e doenças cardíacas.__Eu estive tentando fazer com que ela substituísse a válvula durante a gravidez. Era muito comum fazer a cirurgia quando os outros tratamentos não controlavam a falha._ _Os sintomas de Isabella eram inconsistentes, no entanto. Ela optou por não fazer a cirurgia._ _Eu rezei para que eu não vivesse para __lamentar essa decisão e que ela simplesmente... vivesse._

_Hoje, sua bolsa estourou no final da manhã e as contrações vieram fortes depois disso._ _Ela estava com 36 semanas._ _O bebê seria pequeno._ _Prematuro e pequeno porque sua mãe tinha uma doença cardíaca._ _Ela precisaria de tratamento especial e isso era tudo com o que Isabella estava preocupada._ _Ela queria que houvesse uma equipe neonatal na sala._ _Ela estava finalmente aprendendo a ser uma Masen exigente__**.**_

_Isabella apertou minha mão com tanta força que eu pensei que ela a quebraria. Ela empurrou e soltou um grunhido feroz enquanto o fazia. Sua respiração vinha com dificuldade, com mais dificuldade do que deveria ser._ _Eu não precisava ser um especialista para perceber que isso era um problema._

_"Isso é bom!"_ _O __obstetra a encorajou._

_Minha esposa começou a tossir._ _Ela começou a tossir sangue._ _As máquinas começaram a apitar._ _O médico que monitorava os seus sinais vitais assumiu._ _Havia uma enfermeira tentando puxar minha atenção de Isabella e para o bebê._ _Eu não queria lidar com o bebê._ _Alguma coisa estava errada._ _Muito, muito errada._

"A mamãe cobrir seus ouvidos assim?" Penny tapou os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos.

Emmett riu. "Eu aposto que a sua mamãe amou ouvir você chorar".

Faith deixou cair suas mãos e olhou para Em como se ele fosse um louco. "Eu _odeio_ o som dos bebês chorando. É tão alto".

Eu queria falar e dizer a ela para não usar a palavra odeio, mas eu estava engasgando com más recordações.

"Você soa como o seu pai. Ele não gosta que ninguém seja mais alto do que ele." Ele me provocou enquanto falava com Penny. "Eu aposto que_ ele_ tapou os ouvidos".

"Eu aposto que mamãe deu ao papai o olhar feio... assim." Eu podia vê-la amassar o nariz e estreitar os olhos.

Eu não queria que eles falassem mais sobre isso. Eu não podia nem ouvir sobre isso.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e riu para a bobagem da minha filha. Ele olhou para mim e pôde ver que todo o sangue do meu rosto havia sido drenado, o mal estar que eu estava sentindo por causa do tema da sua conversa. "Ei, seu pai me disse que ele está te ensinando uma nova canção no piano. Você pode me mostrar?"

Minha Penny pulou e correu para o piano. "É tão boba! Você vai gostar".

Troquei outro olhar com Emmett, agradecendo-lhe pela distração. Ele bateu no meu ombro quando passou por mim em direção ao piano. "Você me conhece muito bem, Faith. O Bobo do Tio Emmy, esse sou eu".

Eu precisava me controlar. Só de pensar no dia em que ela nasceu me deixava inútil. Todos os anos no aniversário dela eu trabalhava duro para focar em celebrar o ano que passou, e não o aniversário do seu nascimento. Era mais fácil dessa maneira.

Deixando para trás a escuridão, eu virei para me juntar a eles no piano preto de cauda Steinway que estava no meio da sala. Penny tinha escalado no banco, seus pés balançando porque ela era muito pequena para alcançar os pedais ainda. Ela cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos e colocou a partitura exatamente onde ela podia vê-la. Eu havia ensinado a ela uma canção simples que ela aprendeu muito rapidamente. Eu tinha que manter as coisas simples porque suas mãos eram muito pequenas. Seu alcance era limitado. Ela gostava de tocar, no entanto. Ela amava mais ainda ouvir-me tocar.

Ela tocou e cantou junto, "Em um lugar eu..." Ela bateu a nota errada e reiniciou. "Em um lugar que eu conheço um mágico tem um show. Em um cesto fundo fica uma cobra profundamente adormecida".

Penny tocou e cantou enquanto Emmett arqueou sua sobrancelha para mim. Quando ela terminou, nós dois aplaudimos e ela sorriu com orgulho.

"Você a ensinou a tocar 'Há um lugar na França'?"

Eu o acertei com o cotovelo. Claro que ele conhecia _essa _versão da canção. "Chama-se 'A Dança da Cobra' e não tem nada a ver com a França ou com as senhoras sem... você sabe".

"Papai, você a toca do seu jeito. Por favor?" Penny se afastou para que eu pudesse me juntar a ela no banco.

Sentei-me e a obedeci porque realmente não havia como dizer não a ela. Eu tocava a música de memória. Meus dedos moviam ao longo das teclas enquanto eu tocava uma versão mais complicada da mesma música. Minha pequena amava quando parecia que minhas mãos se moviam sozinhas. Ela bateu palmas quando eu terminei e pediu outra canção.

"Toque aquela que são todas as músicas de desenhos animados misturadas com a canção de ninar da mamãe." Ela pediu. "Por favor?"

De vez em quando, eu colocava juntas uma pequena mistura de músicas para a minha Pennylove. Geralmente era uma mistura de canções infantis e algumas músicas clássicas reais. A que ela estava pedindo também incluía a canção que eu escrevi para Isabella quando ela estava grávida.

_"O bebê ama a sua canção." Isabella disse do seu lugar junto à lareira._

_Parei de tocar por um segundo, olhando por cima do meu ombro para a minha esposa grávida._ _"Eu a escrevi para você."_ _Não para o bebê._ _Eu não escreveria nada para o bebê._

_"Oh, por favor. Você a chamou de 'Canção de ninar de Isabella'. É para mim e para a sua filha e você sabe disso"._

_Ela queria que eu amasse este bebê, mas eu não o amava._ _Eu não podia._ _Isabella estava quase de repouso absoluto._ _Ela tinha que tomar todas essas pílulas todos os dias para que o seu coração não parasse, mas elas não eram sem efeitos colaterais._ _Ela havia perdido peso desde o último exame, o que deixou eu e o médico muito infelizes._ _Este bebê estava literalmente sugando a vida fora dela._

_Isabella levantou e caminhou até o piano._ _Ela sentou ao meu lado, mas não olhou para o piano._ _Sua mão pousou suavemente na minha coxa enquanto eu continuei tocando a música._

_"Eu li em algum lugar que a música é boa para o desenvolvimento do cérebro do bebê. Aposto que essa menininha será tão inteligente como o papai dela." Ela disse acariciando sua barriga amorosamente._

_Isso era o que ela fazia comigo. Constantemente lembrando-me das maneiras que esta criança seria como eu._ _Eu não queria que ela fosse como eu._ _Eu não queria nem pensar nisso._

_Isabella percebeu o meu conflito interior._ _"Por que você faz isso?"_

_Eu parei de tocar novamente._ _"Faço o quê?"_

_"Faz essa cara toda vez que eu falo sobre a nossa filha."_ _Ela estendeu a mão e correu as costas dos seus dedos pela minha bochecha._

_Eu balancei a cabeça e agarrei sua mão, beijando seu pulso no ponto da sua pulsação antes de colocá-lo de volta em seu colo._ _Cada batida do coração dela era preciosa para mim._ _"Eu não sei do que você está falando"._

_"Não é culpa do bebê, Edward"._

_Recusei-me a olhar para ela, em vez disso, olhei para as teclas do piano._ _Preto e branco. Tão simples._ _Tão descomplicado._ _Tão contrário ao resto da minha vida._

_"Eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo inteiro. Você não consegue entender." Eu disse, com os meus dedos pairando sobre as teclas._

_A mão de Isabella caiu forte no piano, fazendo um som alto e dissonante._ _"Você é tão frustrante!"_

_"Eu sou frustrante?"_ _Eu olhei para ela, deixando a minha raiva escoar lentamente._ _"Porque eu te amo tanto? Porque eu não posso suportar a ideia de não ter você na minha vida? Porque você é a única coisa que eu quero?"_

_Ela estava balançando a cabeça e suas narinas estavam inflamadas._ _"Porque você acha que é o único que sente uma maldita coisa! Você não acha que eu te amo?"_

_"Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor por mim"._

_"Você não acha que eu te amo tanto quanto você me ama?"_

_"Ninguém pode amar qualquer coisa tanto quanto eu te amo." Eu respondi, colocando a minha mão em sua bochecha._

_Ela cobriu a minha mão com a dela._ _"Você está errado. Você está tão errado."_ _Ela deslizou a minha mão para baixo e a colocou em sua barriga redonda._ _"Ela vai amá-lo de uma forma que você não pode sequer imaginar"._

_Engoli em seco e olhei para a minha mão._ _Se Isabella morresse, não importaria._ _A criança nunca me conheceria. Eu teria certeza disso._

_"Eu te amo." Isabella continuou._ _"Eu te amo tanto quanto você me ama e me irrita que você ache que isso não seja possível. Eu estive no inferno e voltei por você. Eu arrisquei a minha vida e enfrentei um psicopata louco por você. Você não tem nenhuma ideia de como eu me sinto!"_

_"Por favor, __não fique chateada." Pedi a ela, virando o meu corpo para ela._ _"Você sabe que não pode ficar excessivamente emocional"._

_Ela colocou suas mãos sobre a sua barriga._ _Olhando para ela, seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas._ _"Eu amo esse bebê também. Eu a amo mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. Eu não posso colocar em palavras o que é ter uma vida crescendo dentro de mim. Não há nada como isso. Não há palavras para descrever o que ela significa para mim. O que nosso bebê significa para mim. Eu mataria por ela. Eu correria para um prédio em chamas para salvá-la. Isso o ajuda a entender? Você não tem um monopólio sobre o amor louco e esmagador. Você não tem"._

_Minha linda Isabella olhava para mim, esperando que eu a entendesse._ _Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa._ _Eu nunca quis perturbá-la._ _Eu não duvidava dela ou do seu amor por mim._ _Eu lutava com a sua vontade de morrer por esse bebê, com o fato de que ela pudesse amar alguém que ela ainda não tinha conhecido tanto quanto ela me amava._ _Infelizmente, estava claro, eu ainda era filho do meu pai._

_"Eu amo muito vocês dois para morrer, Edward." Ela disse, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos fodidamente tristes._

_"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero acreditar nisso."_ _Eu a b__eijei delicadamente no início, então deixei-me ficar perdido na sensação dos lábios da minha esposa nos meus._

_Assim que deslizei minha língua dentro da sua boca, o bebê chutou exatamente onde a minha mão estava descansando na barriga da sua mãe._ _Ela chutou com tanta força que Isabella grunhiu em resposta._ _Eu nunca tinha sentido o bebê se mover antes. Recusei-me a tocá-la quando ela me pediu._ _Eu tinha visto todo mundo sorrir e rir quando eles sentiram._ _Tyler, Charlotte, Esme, Alice._ _Até mesmo Jasper, Charlie e Emmett._

_Isabella riu._ _"Acho que ela quer que você pare de me beijar e termine de tocar a música"._

_Eu ri._ _Verdadeiramente ri._ _Algo que eu não havia feito em um tempo muito longo._ _O bebê chutou novamente e eu achei difícil puxar a minha mão dali._ _Talvez ela estivesse tentando me dizer alguma coisa._ _Talvez ela apenas gostasse de me ouvir tocar._ _Eu não culpava o bebê, eu me culpava._ _Nossa filha poderia ser a última vítima em toda essa situação confusa se Isabella morresse._ _Eu seria um pai terrível sem a minha esposa._ _Eu simplesmente sabia disso._

"Seu pai é bom. Acho que os Flinstones foi a minha parte favorita." Emmett disse quando eu terminei.

"A canção de ninar da mamãe é a minha favorita".

"A minha também, querida." Eu beijei o topo da cabeça de Penny. "Por que você não vai lá embaixo e diz para Charlotte que estamos prontos para um lanche? Eu aposto que você está com fome".

Minha menininha deslizou do banco. "Minha barriga está realmente com fome!" Ela correu para fora, alegremente fazendo o que eu pedi.

"Deixe o passado onde ele pertence, E." Emmett estreitou os olhos para mim.

Empurrei o banco para trás e levantei. "Eu sei. Ele me faz sentir tão malditamente culpado, no entanto. Eu só tenho uma criança de carne e sangue. Uma. E eu não consegui aproveitar a experiência, sabe? Eu não cheguei a ficar animado. Merda, você sabe o que eu fiz. Você sabe como eu quase..."

"Cara, pare. Você não pode mudar isso. Você não pode voltar. Sim, foi uma porcaria e você fez algumas decisões ainda mais fodidas enquanto passava pela coisa mais difícil que um cara pode passar. Mas agora você tem Faith, e você é um bom pai, que a ama. Isso é o que ela sabe e é isso o que ela sempre saberá. Além disso, como você acabou de dizer, _você__ quase _fez isso_._ Nós dois sabemos que você não teria seguido em frente com isso. Eu sei que você não teria".

Esfreguei meus olhos com as palmas das minhas mãos. Ele estava certo. Mais uma vez. Isso estava se tornando irritante.

"Ela merecia o melhor, isso é tudo." Sim, minha Pennylove merecia muito mais do que como eu agi.

"No final, ela levou o melhor. Lembre-se disso".

Bem, eu certamente não poderia ter piorado. Isabella deixou claro que nada era pior do que o monstro em que eu havia me tornado apenas algumas semanas antes de Faith nascer.

_Cheguei em casa tarde do trabalho._ _Eu estive me escondendo, usando o trabalho como uma desculpa para não voltar para casa para o jantar._ _O jantar, que consistia em coisas que não tinham sal ou gordura porque Isabella não podia comer nada que fosse ruim para o seu coração._ _O jantar, quando ela me dizia coisas sobre o bebê que eu não queria saber._ _O jantar, quando ela propositalmente contava detalhes sobre como ela estava se sentindo porque ela não queria que eu me preocupasse._ _Ela estava me protegendo quando eu era impotente para fazer o mesmo por ela._

_Eu estava conversando com Kate no meu celular quando abri a porta do meu escritório em casa._ _Isabella estava sentada na minha mesa._ _Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados como se ela tivesse chorado por muito tempo._

_"Falarei com você sobre isso amanhã."_ _D__esliguei e coloquei meu telefone no bolso._ _"Qual é o problema? Por que você esteve chorando?"_

_A raiva subjacente do seu tom não era o que eu estava esperando._ _"Quando Terry veio na outra noite e vocês vieram aqui para conversar, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?"_

_Eu podia sentir o meu coração parar._ _Ela não poderia saber._ _Terry tinha de cumprir o sigilo advogado-cliente._ _Terry não poderia ter contado para Isabella ou a Tyler._ _Ninguém poderia saber._

_Isabella falou antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma boa resposta._ _"Eu juro por Deus, que se você estiver aí tentando pensar em alguma mentira ou alguma maneira de evitar responder, eu vou te machucar. Eu vou... jogar algo em você."_ _Ela agarrou o globo de vidro que era um peso de papel que estava na minha mesa._ _Isso era tão incomum para ela que eu quase ri._ _Eu não ri, no entanto, porque esse globo seria atirado na minha cabeça, sem dúvida._

_"Eu a tive elaborando alguns documentos para mim." Respondi honestamente._ _Eu não me movi._ _Eu queria, mas eu não conseguia levantar meus pés._

_Eu vi o seu queixo começar a tremer._ _Isso me fez querer desviar o olhar._ _Sua dor me rasgou em pedaços._ _Eu não podia suportar isso quando eu já carregava tanto da minha própria dor por aí. Quem quer que tenha contado a ela estava morto._ _Morto para mim, pelo menos.__ Eu o arrancaria da __minha vida em um instante._

_"Que tipo de documentos?"_

_"Por que você quer saber?"_

_"Alice ligou hoje à noite, perguntando-me sobre o Summer Bash. Ela precisava saber se você tinha assinado o contrato com a empresa que está fazendo o show de luzes. Ela disse que tinha colocado em sua mesa quando ela estava aqui na semana passada."_ _Ela puxou um grande envelope amarelo da gaveta ao lado dela._

_Meu olho se contorceu e meu peito doeu._ _Ninguém disse nada a ela. Ela tinha topado com eles sozinha por causa do meu descuido._ _Eu deveria ter trancado os papéis em algum lugar na Masen Corp em vez de escondê-los em minha mesa._

_"Eu vim aqui para procurar para ela. Imaginei que você não se importaria. Nós não temos segredos."_ _O sentimento de traição que ela sentia era claro._ _Ela detestava segredos e este era o maior de todos._

_"Isabel..."_

_Ela bateu a globo para baixo, efetivamente me silenciando._ _"Como você pode fazer isso? Como você pode sequer_ pensar _em fazer algo assim?"_

_"Eu não posso fazer isto sem você! Eu não posso! Eu sei disso!"_

_Com a mão trêmula, ela enxugou seu rosto molhado._ _Quando ela olhou para mim, eu podia sentir toda a sua tristeza profundamente em meu peito._ _"Você quer que seja como se ela nunca tivesse existido?"_

_Sim... não... talvez um pouco de ambos._ _Eu queria que Isabella vivesse._ _Isso era tudo que eu queria._ _Se eu não podia ter isso, então eu não queria nada._ _Nada mesmo._

_Tentei acalmá-la com o raciocínio que eu tinha usado para mim mesmo._ _"Eu gostaria que ela fosse colocada na melhor família possível"._

_O fogo em seus olhos me fez prender a respiração para o que viria._ _Ela agarrou a sua cabeça e puxou o seu cabelo nas raízes._ _"A melhor família possível? Ela tem a melhor família possível!"_

_"Não se você estiver morta!" Eu gritei, correndo em direção à mesa que nos separava. Bati meus punhos na madeira._ _Eu estava respirando pesadamente enquanto o meu coração trovejava no meu peito._ _"Se você morrer, eu morro! Eu não faria nenhum bem a essa criança!"_

_"Você é tão egoísta! Você é tão mente estreita e fodidamente egoísta! Nossa família ama este bebê. Nossa família inteira quer esse bebê. Se você desistir dela, eles nunca perdoarão você! Eu nunca o perdoarei!"_

_"Você estará _morta! _Mulheres mortas não distribuem perdão! Mulheres mortas não fazem nada além de apodrecer debaixo da terra!"_ _Eu dei um soco sobre a mesa novamente, fazendo-a saltar._ _"Os mortos não tem uma porra de palavra em como aqueles que sobreviveram seguem suas vidas!"_

_Isso a calou. Sua boca estava aberta enquanto ela olhava para o meu rosto. Seus olhos procuravam por algum sinal de remorso ou desculpa para a dureza das minhas palavras._ _Não havia nada, exceto pelo fato de que ela havia descoberto._ _Ela nunca deveria descobrir._ _Os documentos só importariam sem ela morresse._ _Se ela morresse, eu colocaria o bebê para adoção imediatamente._ _Eu não poderia ser parte da vida da criança._

_Ela se levantou e trouxe as costas do seu pulso até sua boca como se para segurar a sua emoção._ _Sua mão caiu para o seu lado e suas palavras estavam pintadas com a sua melancolia._ _"Eu não posso mais fazer isso. Eu tenho tentado tanto, mas você enlouqueceu. Eu não sei como ajudar você, e eu tenho muito com o que lidar para descobrir isso. Eu amo você e eu jurei que nunca o deixaria."_ _Ela parecia triste com o que ela diria em seguida._ _As lágrimas começaram a cair sinceramente. "Mas, acredite nisto, Edward Masen, eu pedirei o divórcio e lutarei pela guarda exclusiva da nossa filha não nascida antes de eu alguma vez dar a você a chance de seguir com esse seu plano horrível"._

_Ela caminhou em direção à porta. Deixando-me. Eu simplesmente sabia disso. _

_"Jasper está a caminho para me pegar. Eu preciso sair daqui. Você precisa ficar sozinho, então você pode descobrir como fazer isso direito. Enquanto isso, eu sugiro que você encontre um bom esconderijo, apenas no caso de Alice ter decidido vindo me buscar também"._

Aquela noite foi pior do que o dia em que eu a deixei em Forks. Naquela noite, Isabella desenhou uma linha na areia e me desafiou a atravessá-la. Eu sabia que ela quis dizer cada palavra. Sua ameaça era real e rasgou o meu coração. Aquela foi a noite em que eu percebi que a morte não era a única coisa que poderia fazê-la quebrar suas promessas.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:**

O "atraso" é totalmente culpa minha... fiquei sem internet o dia inteiro e não consegui mandar o cap. betado pra Nêni...

Então, logo logo vc's descobrirão o que realmente aconteceu no passado de Edward e Bella...

Não esqueçam das reviews!

bjs


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

Setenta e dois segundos.

Muita coisa pode acontecer em 72 segundos. Eu posso dizer eu te amo 159 vezes. Eu posso subir e descer todas as escadas da minha casa três vezes. Eu posso fazer 91 saltos. Eu posso recitar o alfabeto 14 vezes. Eu posso digitar rapidamente a raposa marrom saltou sobre o cão preguiçoso dez vezes. Setenta e dois segundos pode não parecer muito tempo. Mas, para mim, setenta e dois segundos foi uma vida.

* * *

"Por que é que eu não posso ir?" Penny perguntou enquanto eu tirava a minha jaqueta de couro do cabide.

"Papai precisa ir ver alguém, mas eu espero que você ajude Lala a tomar conta do tio Emmett e da tia Alice enquanto eu estiver fora." Abaixei-me para que eu pudesse ficar olho a olho com ela.

Ela torceu sua boquinha, depois sorriu. "Eu não posso tomar conta deles. Eles são muito grandes".

"Ok, bem, então talvez você possa apenas brincar com eles, assim eles ficam fora de problemas. Você conhece o tio Emmett, ele fica louco quando o papai não está aqui para ter certeza que ele se comporte".

Penny riu. "Ele não faz isso!"

"Ele _faz." _Eu disse, minhas sobrancelhas erguendo. "Ele come todas as minhas balas de goma quando eu não estou aqui".

"Papai..." Sua mão bateu no meu ombro. "... as balas de goma são _minhas"._

Eu fingi surpresa. "Suas? Não, você está obviamente confusa, Pennylove. As balas de goma são minhas".

"Elas são minhas".

"Tenho certeza que Lala as compra para mim".

"Não!" Ela riu, seu rostinho se iluminou de alegria genuína. "Lala as compra para mim".

"Para você?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça alegremente, e eu me abaixei para beijar sua doce bochechinha.

"Tudo bem. Elas podem ser suas, mas você tem que compartilhar comigo. Eu a verei daqui a pouco. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, papai." Ela me abraçou com força antes de sair correndo para encontrar um dos muitos adultos que estavam por aqui.

Fui pegar minhas chaves e Alice apareceu do nada, assustando-me. "Eu ainda posso ir com você".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Fique aqui. Eu não tenho um ônibus, você sabe".

"Tudo bem." Ela disse em derrota, seu sorriso vacilante. "Hum, eu não quero que você fique chateado, então eu vou dizer-lhe que-"

"Onde está a minha pequena Faith?" Esme disse docemente em sua voz cantante quando abriu a porta da frente. Eu observei quando ela e Carlisle entraram na casa, voltando o meu olhar sobre a minha irmã.

Alice parecia um pouco tímida. "Eu meio que disse a Esme que eu estava vindo para cá".

"Alice." Eu gemi. Eu sabia que ela faria isso. Eu sabia que se eu a deixasse vir, ela deixaria escapar.

"Ei, olá! Você já está saindo?" Esme veio até nós e me envolveu em um grande abraço.

"Vovó!" Penny veio chamando pelo corredor seguido por uma Cupcake muito animada.

"Aí está a minha menina linda!" Esme me soltou e pegou minha filha.

Eu dei a volta em torno delas para chegar ao cachorro, que estava praticamente atacando meu pobre tio. "Cupcake, pare com isso!" Eu a golpeei para fazê-la parar de pular em sua perna.

Carlisle se abaixou e deu ao cachorro um tapinha na cabeça, agradando o vira-lata estúpido sem parar. "Alice disse que estava tudo bem se nós viéssemos. Está tudo bem, não é?" Ele sabia que tinha que desconfiar da minha irmã, e com razão.

Dei-lhe um abraço de olá e de adeus. Não havia nenhuma razão para brigar por isso. "Está tudo bem." Notei as múltiplas sacolas de compras na sua mão. "É melhor que essas coisas não sejam para qualquer pessoa que more nesta casa".

Ele encolheu os ombros. "É o privilégio de sermos avós. Ela não consegue se conter." Ele acenou para a sua esposa.

Esme não ouviria nenhuma das minhas queixas. "Oh, Edward! Vamos lá. Você, de todas as pessoas, não pode me dar um tempo duro sobre mimar alguém".

Eu certamente era culpado disso. O irritante animal aos meus pés era uma prova da minha incapacidade de controlar a minha necessidade de agradar aqueles que eu amava. Eu suspirei. "Eu estou saindo. Estarei de volta em uma hora ou algo assim".

"Estaremos prontos e esperando." Esme respondeu. "Certo, Faith?"

"Sim!"

Plantei mais um beijo na testa de minha Pennylove e saí. Mesmo que o silêncio fosse um alívio bem-vindo, eu estava saindo do hospício e indo para o cemitério. Não era a alternativa mais agradável.

O Cemitério Lake View ficava a oeste do Lago Washington. Era um cemitério enorme, muito maior do que aquele onde os meus pais estavam enterrados em Chicago. Ele era muito bem mantido, as árvores e a jardinagem sempre eram podadas e cortadas. Havia um monte de espaço aberto e estátuas interessantes se você olhasse em volta. Havia alguns túmulos muito antigos aqui, o cemitério é datado de 1872. Bruce Lee foi enterrado aqui, assim como o seu filho.

Estacionei meu carro e saí. Eu não gostava de vir ao cemitério, mas sempre me sentia um pouco melhor quando saía. Vir aqui me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse deixando claro que eu nunca esqueceria. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Como se eu pudesse algum dia esquecer. Eu nunca esqueceria. Alguns acontecimentos em sua vida são inesquecíveis. Isso vale para algumas pessoas também.

Desci o caminho que me levaria à sepultura que eu estava aqui para visitar. Eu me senti mal quando passei por uma lápide com flores estabelecidas em cima dela. Eu nunca trouxe flores. Eu sabia que elas simplesmente morreriam em um dia ou dois e algum pobre jardineiro teria que jogá-las fora. Eu não era o único a visitar, isso eu sabia. Houve momentos em que encontrei flores colocadas junto do túmulo, trazidas pelos outros que vinham prestar suas homenagens. Eu sabia que uma pessoa em particular vinha com muito mais frequência do que eu. Eu visitava duas vezes por ano. Uma vez para cada data na lápide.

Eu raramente visitava os túmulos dos meus pais em Chicago. Principalmente porque era longe e eu não tinha muita razão para ir a Chicago. A última vez que estive lá foi na primavera de 2012. Eu tinha levado Isabella lá para "conhecer" a minha mãe. Ela me ensinou a falar com os mortos naquele dia. Lembrei-me que ela estava muito nervosa.

_"Aqui venta muito. Não admira por que eles chamam este lugar de A Cidade Ventosa"._

_"Não é tão ruim assim, Isabella"._

_"Meu cabelo está uma bagunça total?"_ _Ela tentou alisa-lo e o empurrou para trás das orelhas pela centésima vez._

_Eu agarrei sua mão._ _"Baby, ninguém vai olhar para o seu cabelo. Não há ninguém aqui, apenas eu e você"._

_Ela balançou a cabeça com a sua tolice._ _"Você está certo. Eu não sei por que estou nervosa. Não é como se a sua mãe fosse me desaprovar, não é?"_

_"Se minha mãe não quisesse que nós ficássemos juntos, ela teria enviado uma onda gigante para te levar para longe em Fiji. Acho que estamos bem."_ _Isso me rendeu uma risada, o que me fez sorrir._

_Caminhamos até o local sob a macieira florescendo. Meus pais foram enterrados lado a lado, embora eu tentasse não focar no lado do meu pai. Eles compartilhavam uma lápide. Do lado da minha mãe foi gravado AMADA ESPOSA, MÃE E IRMÃ. A do meu pai simplesmente continha o seu nome e a data de nascimento e morte. Era quase patético que eu pudesse sentir pena do homem que tentou me matar. _

_Isabella nunca soltou a minha mão enquanto estávamos no lado onde a minha mãe estava enterrada._

_"Eu nunca sei o que fazer quando venho aqui." Eu admiti._

_"Você não fala com ela?"_

_"Eu não sei o que dizer."_ _Era verdade._ _O que você diz para a sua mãe morta que ela já não saiba?_ _Se há um céu ou o que quer que seja, ela já não estaria olhando por mim?_

_"Você apenas conversa com ela. Assim."_ _Isabella soltou a minha mão e se agachou._ _"Oi, Sra. Masen. Meu nome é Bella e eu estou apaixonada pelo seu filho. Ele é um homem muito maravilhoso. Ele é um bom homem. Você deve saber disso. Estou certa de que ele não veio aqui antes para se gabar sobre si mesmo dessa maneira. Ele gosta de falar sobre o seu dinheiro e da sua inteligência, mas é o seu coração que realmente importa. Ele tem um lindo coração"._

_Ela era o meu coração._ _Se ele era bonito, era porque ele pertencia completamente à Isabella._ _Eu me abaixei em um joelho e peguei a mão dela de volta na minha._

_"Oi, mãe."_ _Senti-me estúpido por estar falando com grama._ _"Então, esta é Isabella. Minha esposa. Eu me casei. Assim como Alice. Nós estamos indo muito bem... eu acho."_ _Isso era tão estranho, conversar com uma pessoa morta._ _Olhei para Isabella._ _Ela estava sorrindo e apertou a minha mão._

_"Foi um casamento lindo." Ela acrescentou._ _"Os dois foram. Bem, todos os três foram, na verdade. Edward e eu tivemos que ter dois porque o primeiro nós fizemos sozinhos, e eu tenho certeza que você sabe como Alice se sentiu sobre isso"._

_Eu não pude deixar de rir._ _Sim, nós tivemos dois casamentos._ _Um para nós e outro para todos os outros._ _O primeiro foi o meu favorito, no entanto._ _Nada poderia exceder esse dia na minha mente._

_"Eu casei com uma mulher incrível, mãe. Você a amaria porque ela é tão parecida com você."_ _Minha garganta apertou._ _Minha mãe teria amado Isabella._ _Esme foi completamente tomada por ela, e minha mãe e Esme não discordavam muito._ _Eu podia ver as bochechas da minha esposa corarem._ _Ela ainda não podia receber um elogio sem fazer isso._

_Nós ficamos quietos por algum tempo enquanto o vento soprava o seu cabelo para todas as direções._ _Para um dia de primavera em Chicago, estava bastante quente._ _A brisa fez o calor ficar suportável._ _Concentrei-me no toque dos dedos de Isabella enfiados entre os meus e ouvi os pássaros nas árvores._

_"Edward me faz muito feliz. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse disso também. Eu prometo cuidar bem dele"._

_Minha mãe ficaria feliz em saber disso._ _Ela teria querido que eu estivesse com alguém que me fizesse feliz._ _Ela queria que eu fosse uma boa pessoa._ _Ela teria ficado feliz em saber que eu estava com alguém tão bom quanto a mulher que prometeu passar a vida comigo._ _Isabella era mais do que eu merecia._ _Eu queria acreditar que minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa de mim._ _Alice e eu éramos o seu legado._ _Isso era mais importante do que eu tinha compreendido antes de conhecer Isabella._

_"Eu sinto a sua falta." Eu sussurrei, surpreso com a emoção que atava essas palavras._

_Levantei-me e puxei Isabella comigo._ _Comecei a ir embora, mas ela não se moveu._

_"E quanto a ele?"_ _Ela olhou para o lado que o meu pai estava enterrado e de volta para mim com expectativa._

_"O que tem ele?"_

_"Você não quer dizer nada para ele?"_

_Eu balancei a minha cabeça._ _Não havia nada a dizer._ _Não era que eu não conseguisse pensar em nada, eu simplesmente não tinha nada que eu queria compartilhar com ele._ _Ele não merecia isso._

_"Eu só quero dizer algumas coisas. Você não tem que ficar se você não quiser." Ela disse, soltando a minha mão e se movendo para o outro lado._ _Ela nunca deixava de me surpreender._ _Eu certamente não ia embora sem ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer ao homem que me odiava._

_"Esperarei bem aqui"._

_Isabella assentiu e então se abaixou como fez quando falou com a minha mãe._ _"Oi, eu sou Bella. Eu só queria dizer duas coisas. Primeiro, eu sinto muito. Algo realmente terrível deve ter acontecido com você para fazê-lo ser tão horrível. Você perdeu a chance de amar duas das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. Seus filhos valem a pena conhecer e ser amados. Eu também quero dizer obrigada. Obrigada por dar à sua esposa a dádiva dos filhos, mesmo você não os querendo. Eu colho os benefícios dessa sua decisão todos os dias. Então... sim, obrigada."_ _Ela começou a se levantar, mas depois se agachou de novo._ _"Hum, e eu meio que espero que você esteja no inferno, mas isso realmente parece ser a realidade, então eu também meio que espero que você não esteja. Ok, é isso"._

_Fiquei em choque quando ela se moveu de volta para tomar o seu lugar ao meu lado._ _Sua mão agarrou a minha._ _Olhei para ela com espanto._

_"Você é realmente uma coisa, você sabe disso?"_

_"Você é realmente uma coisa. Você sabia _disso_?"_ _E__la respondeu._

_"Você sente muito e agradece? Era isso que você queria dizer a ele?"_

_"E vá para o inferno, mas eu meio que amarelei." Suas sobrancelhas franziram juntas de uma maneira muito adorável._

_Soltei uma gargalhada ofegante._ _"Você é muito gentil, especialmente para aqueles que não merecem isso, querida."_ _Beijei sua cabeça e a puxei de volta para o carro._ _Eu não disse isso, mas havia uma pequena parte de mim que também esperava que ele não estivesse no inferno._ _Claro, havia uma parte muito grande que esperava que ele estivesse porque, vamos ser honestos, eu não era tão amável como a minha linda esposa._

Fiz meu caminho para o túmulo que eu estava procurando que ficava após o grande salgueiro. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de chuva no ar. Eu esperava que fosse adiada até que esta visita acabasse. Eu não tinha trazido um guarda-chuva comigo, embora parecesse que chovia todas as vezes que eu vinha aqui. De pé ao lado da grande lápide de granito, eu respirei fundo. Afastei algumas folhas marrons e enrugadas da base. Eu tinha comprado um monumento vertical caro. Não tinha nenhum anjo assustador ou esculturas excessivamente ornamentadas, mas era um memorial apropriado.

"Sou eu." Eu anunciei. Eu ainda me sentia tão malditamente bobo falando para uma sepultura. "Feliz aniversário. Eu sei que você nunca gostou de comemorar o seu aniversário. Você não gostava de ser o centro das atenções." Fechei completamente o meu casaco antes de empurrar as minhas mãos frias nos bolsos da frente. "Então, não há muito a dizer, eu acho. Você ficaria espantado em como Faith está ficando grande. Ela é tão alta. É difícil acreditar que ela costumava ser esse bebê pequenino, sabe?" Eu sempre começava falando sobre Faith. Eu não sabia por quê. Era, provavelmente, porque ela era o assunto mais fácil de se falar.

"Ela é tão inteligente que isso realmente me assusta às vezes. Ela ama ver coisas no Discovery Channel e me pergunta coisas sobre como as pessoas utilizam computadores e lápis. Ela é curiosa sobre tudo. Estou esperando pelo dia em que ela me desconcertará, porque eu sei que ela fará isso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vai me perguntar algo que eu não posso responder, e essa imagem que construí como o cara mais esperto que ela conhece será soprada diretamente para a água." Eu ri, sabendo que isso era tão verdadeiro**. **

"Ser pai é tão estranho. Eu não acho que eu poderia algum dia ter imaginado o quão maravilhoso e difícil seria ao mesmo tempo. Teria sido bom se você ou alguém tivesse me dado um aviso. Todo mundo me diz que eu estou fazendo um bom trabalho, o que é bom de ouvir. Eu acho que ela seria espetacular, independentemente da minha influência, no entanto. Eu não tenho certeza se devo tomar muito crédito para o quão incrível ela é".

Eu olhei para o céu, certificando-me que as nuvens de chuva não estavam vindo para desencadear sobre mim. O céu estava ficando mais escuro a cada minuto. Eu sabia que eu não tinha muito mais tempo.

"Eu estou divagando. Desculpe. Eu deveria chegar ao ponto, certo? Bem, eu ainda sinto a sua falta. Você não tem ideia de quantas pessoas tentaram preencher o lugar que você deixou na minha vida, mas você é simplesmente insubstituível. Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu até mesmo considerei algumas pessoas. No final, eu simplesmente não acho que alguém possa ser o suficiente. Você era muito mais do que minha mão direita. Você era meu amigo. Meu confidente. Pessoas como você simplesmente não aparecem por aí tão frequentemente".

Eu toquei o granito frio, meus dedos correndo por cima da lápide. Não, ninguém poderia substituir o que eu havia perdido. Algumas pessoas eram muito importantes. Muito especiais para serem substituídas.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o meu pai hoje. Pensei em como ele nunca realmente me ensinou nada. Talvez eu tenha aprendido alguns maus hábitos dele, mas ele nunca estava lá para me orientar. Ele nunca me ofereceu alguma orientação, ou tentou me questionar quando eu agia por impulso. Você fez isso, no entanto, Alec. Você era mais como um pai para mim do que o meu pai algum dia foi. Estou tão feliz por ter tido você em minha vida. Homens como você e Carlisle me fazem perceber que partilhar o DNA com alguém não faz de você um pai. A figura paterna ganha o seu título através do seu amor e das suas ações. Você não tem ideia de como foi importante chegar a esse entendimento para mim".

Verdadeiramente, eu nunca poderia agradecer Alec o suficiente por ser o homem que ele era e por fazer com que eu fosse parte da sua família. Ele estava sempre lá para mim, mesmo quando eu era um gigante pé no seu saco. Eu não era fácil de trabalhar e eu era muito pior antes de conhecer Isabella. Alec me respeitava e se importava comigo quando eu não era respeitável. Eu fiz um esforço enorme para dar valor à minha vida. Poderia facilmente ter sido eu que estivesse naquele carro naquela noite. Eu devia isso a ele, viver a minha vida corretamente. Eu sentia como se eu fizesse isso, na maior parte do tempo.

"Hoje é um grande dia." Eu comecei quando surgiu um relâmpago no céu. _Merda._ Choveria em mim. O vento começou a soprar. Amaldiçoei-me por não trazer um guarda-chuva. "Tenho certeza que você sabe. Eu acho que você e minha mãe me observam daí de cima. Eu espero que você cuide dele também." A chuva começou a cair e eu sabia que precisava voltar para o meu carro rapidamente antes que eu ficasse encharcado.

Corri pelo cemitério e pulei no meu carro antes que as nuvens descarregassem sobre mim. Liguei os faróis e limpadores. Trovões e relâmpagos surgiam e brilhavam juntos. Hoje era um grande dia. Hoje, a minha vida estava prestes a mudar – de novo. Descansei minha cabeça contra o encosto de cabeça do banco. Alec e Carlisle haviam me preparado para este dia mais do que ambos algum dia saberiam. Não haveria escuridão envolvendo este dia. Não era como o dia em que a minha Pennylove nasceu.

_"Sr. Masen, por que você não vai até a sua filha?" Uma enfermeira alta e esbelta estava tentando me tirar do meu lugar ao lado de Isabella._

_"Eu não deixarei a minha mulher! O que está acontecendo?"_

_Todos os médicos e enfermeiros estavam se movendo e falando._ _Eles estavam lutando ao redor e gritando coisas sobre pressão arterial e edema pulmonar._ _Isabella parou de tossir, mas o sangue ainda estava todo sobre os seus lábios._ _Minha cabeça girava._ _Ela estava morrendo._ _Eles precisavam parar._ _Ela precisava parar._

_Eu havia prometido a ela que eu não abriria mão dos meus direitos sobre a nossa filha._ _Eu tinha prometido para a minha irmã, minha tia, meu tio, que todos seriam capazes de fazer parte da vida do bebê, independentemente do que acontecesse._ _Eu tinha jurado para todos eles._ _Eu fiz minhas promessas, mas ela tinha feito as suas promessas também._ _Isabella prometeu não morrer._ _Ela prometeu._

_"Coloque o Nitroprussiato_*****_.__" Alguém disse._ _Eles estavam injetando coisas em sua IV. As máquinas continuaram a fazer barulho._ _Os médicos estavam falando alto, não discutindo, mas definitivamente tentando decidir quem tinha de ser responsável pelo quê._

_*****Nitroprussiato de sódio é um composto químico que serve como fonte de óxido nítrico, um potente vasodilatador, administrado por via intravenosa em pacientes em situação de emergência hipertensiva._

_"Isabella." Eu gritei, empurrando a enfermeira que estava parada entre nós para longe. Eu precisava que ela olhasse para mim. "Você fodidamente não me deixe. Você está me ouvindo? Isabella!"_

_"Tirem o Sr. Masen daqui, por favor."_ _Eu ouvi um dos médicos dizer._ _Eu não sairia. Eles não podiam me fazer sair._ _Duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, pararam de cada lado meu e colocaram a mão no meu ombro._

_"Isabella!"_

_Ela não olhou para mim, no entanto. Seus olhos estavam rolando para trás em sua cabeça._ _A máquina monitorando seu coração começou a fazer um barulho._ _Era um bip longo._ _Olhei e vi uma linha plana._

_"Parada cardíaca!"_

_"Iniciem as compressões e pegue o desfibrilador!"_

_A vibração da atividade começou a se mover em câmera lenta enquanto o meu coração parou de bater._ _Meus olhos se moveram para trás e para frente entre a mulher na cama e a linha plana na tela._ _Ela estava morta._ _Meu pior medo tinha se realizado._ _Morta._ _De alguma forma, um milhão de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça como um tornado furioso através de um campo aberto, um redemoinho de confusão e dor._

_Eu te amo._

_Eu não posso fazer isso._

_Eu não vou sobreviver._

_Você prometeu._

_Eu odeio você._

_Você disse que me amava demais para morrer._

_Mate-me._

_Eu te amo._

_Eu não posso te perder._

_Leve-me com você._

_Não vá._

_Eu disse a você que isso aconteceria._

_Eu nunca te perdoarei._

_Eu te amo._

_Como você pôde?_

_Isso não deveria acontecer._

_Eu quero o para sempre._

_Nem mesmo o para sempre seria suficiente._

_O que tivemos não foi o suficiente._

_Eu te amo._

_Eu te amo._

_Eu te amo._

_Muita coisa pode acontecer em setenta e dois segundos._ _Em setenta e dois segundos, eu poderia pensar um milhão de pensamentos._ _Eu poderia morrer mil mortes._ _Eu poderia perder o amor da minha vida._ _Setenta e dois segundos poderia ser como uma vida._

_Isabella estava morta. _ _Seu coração parou de bater._ _Ela parou de respirar._ _Ela quebrou a sua promessa._

_Eu observei quando eles colocaram as pás no seu peito e eletrocutaram o seu coração doente, fazendo com que a parte superior do seu corpo levantasse da cama do hospital._ _Eu assisti com horror enquanto os bips continuavam a tocar._ _Os enfermeiros tentaram me tirar da sala, puxando-me para longe da minha única razão de viver._

_"Vamos ver a sua filha, Sr. Masen. Sua filha precisa de você agora"._

_Minha filha?_ _Minha filha precisava de mim?_ _Ela matou Isabella. N__ós_ _a_ _matamos._ _Eu e o bebê._ _Nós m__atamos a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu._

_Eles a eletrocutaram novamente._ _O som fez todo o meu corpo estremecer._

_"Ritmo sinusal normal." Alguém disse quando eu vi a linha plana começar a formar pequenos picos._ _A máquina começou a apitar novamente._ _Apitando a __cada batida do coração dela._

_"Vamos levá-la para uma Sala de Cirurgia." O cardiologista ordenou, agora o responsável._

_Setenta e dois segundos._ _Minha esposa morreu por setenta e dois segundos._ _Então, ela voltou à vida._

O relógio no carro disse que já passava das quatro horas. Eu tinha menos de 16 quilômetros a percorrer para chegar ao meu próximo destino. Eu levaria um pouco mais de 15 minutos. Eu estava bem na hora. Eu poderia até chegar um pouco mais cedo.

Peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem de texto.

**Eu senti a sua falta mais do que imaginei que seria possível. **

Sorri, sabendo a reação que teria. Eu digitei mais uma mensagem.

**E nós dois sabemos como a minha imaginação geralmente fica fora de controle... **

Com tantas distrações, eu não tinha certeza se ela ligaria o seu telefone antes de eu chegar lá. Apenas no caso de ela olhar, eu precisava que ela soubesse. Eu estava perdido sem ela. Mesmo que fosse apenas por poucas semanas. Inferno, setenta e dois segundos era muito tempo para mim.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Bem, eu estou ouvindo por aquele suspiro de alívio coletivo! Então, eu matei Bella, mas eu a trouxe de volta à vida. Meu plano sempre foi manter este par. Claro, eu não poderia torná-la uma vampira, então ela foi trazida de volta à vida, em vez disso! Agora, onde ela esteve? Descobriremos isso na próxima semana. Vocês receberão suas respostas na próxima semana, mesmo que eu tenha certeza que muitos de vocês sabem por agora._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **_

_Que lindo, não? Fiquei louca enquanto lia esse capítulo pela primeira vez. Eu ficava "Não acreditooooo! Não pode serrrr! Nãooooo!"E um pouco mais que isso. Mas que bom que passou e agora teremos partes super fofas. Mais 2 capítulos e depois 2 extras e estaremos oficialmente finalizados._

_Vou chorar. Me apeguei ao PennyWard. Ele é mais do que eu mereço. *chora*_

_Obrigado pelo carinho. Vi que essa fic teve pouca aceitação, pois muitas ficaram chateadas pela Bella estar morta, antes de saberem a verdade. Mas achei fantástica a idéia da autora, ela quebrou meu coração e o colou de volta nesse capítulo. Beijos a todas._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Eu aposto que ele nem sequer falará comigo. Eu aposto que acabei de desperdiçar cinco horas da minha vida".

"Não seja tão melodramática." Jasper disse, jogando seu guardanapo amassado em sua irmã.

"Você sabe o quê?" Ela retrucou. "Você torna muito fácil esquecer o quanto eu achei que sentia sua falta".

Jasper levantou e tomou o assento ao lado da sua irmã. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a mão que ela tinha descansando em seu colo. "Ninguém sabe o que ele fará. Pelo menos você poderá dizer que tentou, certo? Você realmente quer passar o resto da sua vida imaginando que você se afastou da pessoa com quem você deveria estar?"

Rosalie mordeu seu lábio inferior carnudo. "Eu deveria ter pedido a ele para vir para Nova York comigo. Eu estava com muito medo que ele dissesse não".

"Diga isso a ele e eu sei que ele lhe dará uma chance." Eu disse, intrometendo-me no momento irmão/irmã deles.

Ela olhou para mim com apreço. "Você acha?"

"Como eu disse a você ontem à noite, ele sente a sua falta. Ele ficará bravo que você mentiu e disse que encontrou outra pessoa, mas depois ele ficará aliviado por você realmente não ter seguido em frente. Ele passou um longo tempo tentando imaginar as mesmas coisas que você está supondo. Será bom para vocês dois verem um ao outro e serem honestos".

"Parece que chegaremos com alguns minutos de atraso, Sra. Masen. Há uma forte tempestade sobre Seattle neste minuto." Griffin anunciou pelo alto-falante.

Todo mundo soltou um suspiro coletivo e frustrado. Minha cabeça caiu para trás contra o assento. Alguns minutos a mais pareciam uma eternidade. Estar longe do meu marido e da minha filha por quase três semanas tinha sido muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava. O Skype foi útil, mas não me permitia abraçá-los e beijá-los. Tudo o que eu queria era ter a minha família toda sob o mesmo teto, juntos, completos, inteiros.

"Não se preocupe, querida." Meu pai disse, percebendo minha frustração. "Tenho certeza que o seu marido usará sua influência e fará aquelas nuvens se limparem a qualquer momento".

Eu golpeei seu braço. Ele se achava muito engraçado. Todos, incluindo o próprio Edward, pensavam que meu marido tinha mais poder do que ele realmente tinha. "O que me lembra, se eu ler algum artigo de tablóide que algum dia insinue que recebemos tratamento especial porque nós somos os Masens, vou ferir alguém." Não houve nenhum tratamento especial na Nigéria, na verdade, eu senti como se tivesse sido mais burocrático só porque o ilustre Edward Masen estava envolvido.

"Lembra quando a Madonna teve aquele caso há alguns anos atrás? Pelo menos o foco estará majoritariamente em Edward, e não em você." Rosalie disse, em uma tentativa falha de me fazer sentir melhor. "Você sabe, já que ele é famoso e você não é".

Tentei me lembrar por que eu achei que era uma boa ideia trazê-la de volta para Seattle com a gente. Talvez Emmett não a aceitasse de volta e ela voltasse para o outro lado do país.

Havíamos nos encontrado com Rosalie para jantar ontem à noite. Jasper e eu pensamos que passaríamos a noite inteira ouvindo o quanto ela amava Nova York e sua vida glamorosa. Uma garrafa de vinho foi tudo o que precisou e a mulher estava em lágrimas nos dizendo como ela se arrependia de se mudar para lá há um ano e meio e que ainda estava loucamente apaixonada por Emmett. Ela havia mentido para ele sobre encontrar alguém. Ela simplesmente pensou que isso facilitaria as coisas e o ajudaria a seguir em frente sem ela. Jasper a encorajou a ligar para Emmett e eu tolamente me ofereci para levá-la de volta conosco.

Tão irritante quanto Rosalie pode ser, eu sabia, no fundo, que Emmett ainda estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Tinha sido quase um ano desde que eles terminaram, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha seguido em frente por uma razão. Eu provavelmente compreendia melhor do que a maioria. Rose era o Edward de Emmett. Algumas pessoas não achavam que meu marido era muito agradável às vezes, e não viam como eu podia suportar algumas das suas... particularidades. O amor é cego e todo esse papo-furado. Ele não olha para os erros, de acordo com a Bíblia. Eu achava que Emmett estava obviamente lutando pela santidade. Ele estava apaixonado por Rose e era o melhor amigo de Edward. Ou ele era um santo, ou louco.

"Liam, você pode enviar um e-mail para Edward e avisá-lo que chegaremos um pouco mais tarde do que o planejado?" Eu estava com as minhas mãos cheias e ele já estava jogando no iPad.

"Claro." Ele respondeu com um sorriso simpático. Um sorriso de Liam ainda era raro, mas eu podia conseguir um de vez em quando.

Fiquei feliz que ele tivesse passado as últimas semanas com a gente. Tyler e Emmett estiveram em serviço na primeira parte da viagem, quando Edward e Faith estavam comigo. Eu não tive coragem de pedir a eles para ficar mais um mês. Tyler precisava ir para casa ver sua esposa, assim como Edward precisava ir para casa por causa do trabalho. Ele estava fazendo algum projeto grande para a CIA, ou o FBI, ou qualquer que seja a agência do governo com quem ele estava trabalhando. Eu não estava realmente chateada. A verdade era que Faith precisava ir para casa também. Ela queria ir para a pré-escola e estar com seus amigos. Ela realmente queria ver Charlotte e o resto da família. Onde Edward estivesse, Emmett seguia, é claro.

Edward sendo Edward tinha pedido para Liam, meu pai _e_ Jasper voarem até lá como substitutos. Lagos e suas sete milhões de pessoas, mais o alerta do governo dos EUA sobre sequestros e ataques na Nigéria o deixaram além de preocupado. Eu tinha um segurança comigo em todos os momentos. Sempre superprotetor. Sempre levando a segurança ao extremo. Edward nunca mudaria, o que estava bom para mim porque eu o amava exatamente como ele era.

Nós tínhamos comprado uma casa em Victoria Island no ano passado. Tornou mais fácil quando trouxemos Faith conosco. A Embaixada e o Consulado dos EUA eram localizados lá. Por alguma razão, isso fez Edward sentir como se estivéssemos mais seguros do que se estivéssemos no continente. Era definitivamente uma área nobre e a principal área do centro financeiro de Lagos. Eu nunca me senti como se tivesse alguma coisa para me preocupar.

A Nigéria se tornou importante para mim quando eu soube que tinha o maior número de crianças fora da escola no mundo. Mais de oito milhões de crianças na Nigéria não frequentavam a escola. Eu tinha que admitir, ser casada com um multibilionário tinha suas regalias. O que me permitiu ver além dos números foram as coisas maravilhosas que aconteciam. A Fundação Elizabeth Masen construía escolas, financiava outras, ajudava outras organizações que já estavam ocupadas fazendo o mesmo.

Eu acreditava que tinha sido enviada para a Nigéria por uma razão. Eu pensava que era para ajudar a trazer a educação para aqueles que não tinham as oportunidades que muitas vezes tínhamos nos Estados Unidos, mas a verdadeira razão veio sorrateiramente em cima de mim. Há mais de dois anos eu fiz amizade com uma mulher que mudou minha vida. Uma mulher que lutou uma luta parecida com a que eu lutei nos nove meses que eu estava grávida de Faith. Eu, felizmente, ganhei minha luta. Eu dei à luz a minha filha e sobrevivi. Kikelomo Okoro não teve tanta sorte. Ela viveu o tempo suficiente para dar à luz, mas morreu menos de duas semanas depois.

Quando eu conheci Kikelomo, ela era uma menina de 18 anos com olhos brilhantes, que compartilhou sua história comigo em uma festa da Fundação EM. Ela era o que eu tinha considerado uma história de sucesso. Seus pais eram falecidos e ela não tinha irmãos. Ela foi criada pela sua avó idosa e quase renunciou à aquisição da sua educação para trabalhar para sustentar as duas. Felizmente, ela tinha chamado a atenção de um professor americano enviado pela nossa fundação, que a convenceu a não desistir. Quando nos conhecemos, ela estava estudando para fazer um agradecimento aos professores pelas bolsas de estudo que a Fundação EM proporcionou. Havia algo sobre ela que falava comigo, e ela se tornou o rosto da nossa iniciativa na Nigéria. Ela e eu conversamos muitas vezes e enviávamos e-mails regularmente.

Dois dias depois de Kikelomo fazer 20 anos, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Sem uma família para sustentá-la e o pai do seu desconhecido filho, encontrei-me querendo ajudar. Ela não aceitou qualquer apoio financeiro meu ou de Edward, no entanto. Ela era muito orgulhosa. Eu mantive o controle sobre ela, no entanto, mesmo enquanto eu vivia minha vida em Seattle. Há quase um ano, recebi um e-mail que me deixou em lágrimas. Kikelomo vinha reclamando sobre estar extremamente cansada. Ela disse que seu médico achava que ela estava anêmica. Eles fizeram um exame de sangue completo e perceberam que algo estava _muito_ errado.

Estágio III de câncer cervical.

Ela estava com 14 semanas de gravidez.

A decisão de continuar com a gravidez era muito parecida com a minha. Não havia dúvida em sua mente de que ela veria a gravidez completamente. O câncer impiedosamente continuou, assim como a gravidez. Ele começou a se espalhar e a deixou com pouco a fazer além de rezar para que ela pudesse dar à luz antes de perder sua vida. Ela estava com quase oito meses de gravidez quando finalmente me pediu algo. Kikelomo não pediu dinheiro ou médicos, embora eu os tivesse oferecido e consultado com o melhor dos melhores médicos nos EUA. Ela não pediu nada para si. Ela pediu que Edward e eu cuidássemos do seu filho.

Kikelomo conhecia a nossa história. Após o nascimento de Faith e meu encontro com a morte, convencer Edward a me deixar ter outro bebê era praticamente impossível. Adicione a isso o alto risco de coágulos sanguíneos associados com válvulas cardíacas mecânicas, e eu definitivamente seria a mãe de apenas um filho nascido de mim. Tínhamos conversado sobre uma mãe de aluguel, mas decidimos que não era o caminho que deveríamos tomar. Adoção era uma palavra que estávamos apenas começando a pensar quando Kikelomo nos pediu para cuidar do seu filho no caso da sua morte. Sendo uma eterna otimista, eu acreditava que ela venceria esta doença horrível depois que o bebê nascesse, mas concordamos em cuidar do bebê como se fosse meu se ela não pudesse.

Há quase três meses, durante uma cesárea agendada, um menino nasceu. Um menino, que Edward e eu imediatamente tomamos custódia porque sua mãe estava muito doente para cuidar dele. O câncer havia progredido tanto que Kikelomo nunca deixou o hospital. Eu ainda estava de luto pela perda de uma amiga e um belo espírito. Como Edward e eu éramos os guardiões legais, as coisas deveriam ser mais fáceis do que uma adoção normal. Eu era casada com Edward Masen - nada era simples em seu mundo. Talvez a melhor coisa que Kikelomo fez foi recusar-se a nos permitir dar-lhe algum dinheiro. Edward pagou pelo seu funeral e enterro, mas foi isso. Tivemos que fazer uma entrevista com Diane Sawyer no mês passado para matar toda a imprensa negativa que estava dizendo que tínhamos comprado um bebê de uma mulher que estava morrendo. Eu permiti a entrevista apenas para conscientizar o mundo da mulher incrível que Kikelomo era e para destacar o trabalho da Fundação EM. Eu realmente não ligava para o que o mundo pensava de mim. Pelo menos, eu sabia que não devia me preocupar.

"Temos autorização para pousar. Por favor, certifiquem-se de que o cinto de segurança está afivelado." Marcie, a aeromoça, veio através do corredor para verificar todos uma última vez.

Olhei pela janela quando o mundo veio à tona. Passamos através das nuvens e as luzes de Seattle brilharam intensamente. Eu estava tão perto que eu quase podia sentir a presença de Edward. Eu podia ouvir o trem de pouso descendo e apertei a mão do meu pai enquanto descemos. Nós estávamos em casa. Em casa, afinal.

A melhor coisa sobre a minha comitiva era que eu nunca tinha que levantar um dedo. Meu pai e Jasper carregaram todas as minhas bagagens de mão. Liam pegou a cadeirinha do bebê e a sacola de fraldas. Até mesmo Rosalie se ofereceu para segurar meu casaco para mim. Eu só tinha braços para uma coisa e isso era o meu doce bebê.

Eu vi a Mercedes assim que desci do avião. Estava chuviscando, então eu cobri a cabeça do bebê com o cobertor no qual ele estava embrulhado. Edward saltou do carro e meu coração pulou uma batida. Uma jaqueta de couro marrom, cabelos em lindo desalinho, jeans que se encaixavam nele perfeitamente. Eu não poderia descer as escadas rápido o suficiente.

Ignorando todos os outros, ele correu direto para mim e me envolveu junto com o bebê em seus braços. "Bem-vinda ao lar, meu amor".

"Eu senti sua falta." Eu respondi, agarrando-o firmemente com uma mão livre.

"Eu senti mais. Acredite em mim." Ele me beijou suavemente antes de dar ao bebê um beijo na sua cabecinha. "Ei, você aí, garotão. Eu senti sua falta também".

Fomos para o carro, um passo mais perto de sermos uma família completa de novo. Liam e Jasper colocaram um pouco da bagagem no carro. Não haveria espaço suficiente para tudo isso. Nós teríamos que fazer duas viagens para trazer o resto para a propriedade.

"Rosalie, bom vê-la de novo." Edward disse, abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela disse hesitante. As coisas nunca foram muito amigáveis entre Edward e Rosalie depois do que aconteceu quando descobrimos sobre a minha condição cardíaca. Acrescente a isso o rompimento do coração do melhor amigo dele, e até eu fiquei surpresa que ele estivesse sendo tão acolhedor. "É bom vê-lo também. Parabéns, a propósito".

Ele sorriu e deu um aceno rápido quando ela subiu no carro e saiu da chuva. Meu pai tinha corrido para colocar a cadeirinha no lugar e eu prendi meu menininho nela.

"Você trouxe uma surpresa para casa." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de eu entrar no carro.

"Se eles foram feitos para estar juntos, eles ficarão".

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. "Ele vai pirar".

Minhas sobrancelhas dispararam. "Eu sei".

Liam sentou na frente com Edward, enquanto o resto de nós se empilhou na parte de trás. Graças a Deus tínhamos comprado o GL550*****. Quem diria que precisaríamos deste espaço todo. Edward ficou olhando para mim através do espelho retrovisor enquanto todos conversavam sobre o vôo e Rosalie lamentava um pouco mais sobre a reação de Emmett à sua visita. Edward nos avisou que havia uma casa cheia de pessoas esperando para nos receber. Eu sabia que a família estava brincando sobre esperarem até amanhã. Eu não disse muita coisa durante a viagem para casa, eu estava apreciando olhar muito para o meu marido para participar da conversa. Ele não tinha feito a barba essa manhã. Imagino que, com Faith correndo por aí e precisando chegar à aula de dança, ele podia não ter tido tempo para fazer isso. Seu cabelo estava grande. O trabalho o estava mantendo muito ocupado. Perguntei-me quantas vezes ele veio para casa, passou um tempo com Faith, a colocou na cama, e depois voltou a trabalhar. Muitas vezes, eu tinha certeza.

_*GL550: SUV da Mercedes. Foto: http:/ 0. tqn. com/ d/ suvs/ 1/ 0/ -/ e/ -/ -/ GL550. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Chegamos em casa e a antecipação de ver minha filha novamente estava me matando. Eu pulei para fora e corri em volta do carro para tirar a cadeirinha. Edward a tirou de mim e beijou minha bochecha antes de tomar minha mão. Ele jogou as chaves para Liam e pediu a ele para correr de volta para o aeroporto e pegar o resto da bagagem. Então ele me puxou em direção à casa. _Lar._ Eu estava tão feliz de estar em casa.

"Eles só ficarão por 30 minutos. No máximo." Ele disse, empurrando a porta da frente aberta.

"Certo. Sonhe, Sr. Masen." Eu ri. "Olá! Alguém em casa?" Gritei quando entramos.

"Mamãe!" Foi o melhor som que eu tinha ouvido durante todo o dia, seguido das batidinhas dos seus pés enquanto ela corria pelo corredor para nos cumprimentar. "Mamãe! Mamãe!" Faith pulou em meus braços abertos.

"Ei, baby." Eu disse, segurando-a firmemente. "Oh, eu senti tanta falta de abraçar você. Eu acho que eu poderia te abraçar a noite toda. Pode ser?"

Faith deu uma risadinha. "Lala vai querer abraços também, boba".

"É verdade. Acho que terei que parar de abraçar você por tempo suficiente para abraçar Lala. Talvez a vovó e o vovô também".

"E o tio Emmy e Tyler e a tia Alice e Jackson e Cupcake".

"Cupcake?" Só então eu notei o animal branco aos meus pés, latindo alto.

"Hum, surpresa. Temos um cachorro." Edward parecia petrificado.

"Nós temos um cachorro?"

"Eu dei um cachorro para Penny porque achei que seria bom para ela ter algo para cuidar enquanto você estivesse cuidando do bebê. Parecia um plano realmente bom... você sabe... quando pensei pela primeira vez nele".

"Nós temos um cachorro?" Eu repeti, estupefata. Eu tinha um bebê de três meses de idade e um cachorro? Ele estava brincando comigo com isso?

"Olha como ela é fofa, mamãe. Ela é o melhor cachorro do mundo todo. Ela quase sabe como sentar e só faz cocô dentro de casa quando o papai esquece de deixá-la sair. E não coloque o bebê no chão porque ela gosta de morder os olhos dos meus bebês. O papai tem que jogá-los fora. Eu não quero jogar meu irmão fora".

Eu olhei para a minha filha inocente e, em seguida, olhei para um pai parecendo muito arrependido.

"Eu contratarei um treinador de cães. Amanhã. Hoje à noite, se você quiser." Ele ofereceu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Vamos discutir isso mais tarde." Sim, mais tarde, _assim que minha filha não puder ouvir-me dizer a ele que não ficaremos com o cachorro._

Alice e sua barriga muito maior se juntou a nós no hall de entrada, juntamente com o pequeno Jackson. Deixar Jasper ir por quase um mês me pareceu ser um grande sacrifício da parte dela. Claro, ela nunca reclamou sobre ele ter ido. Eu observei o reencontro emocionante deles. Jasper abraçou e beijou Alice e Jackson, então ficou de joelhos e beijou a barriga de Alice, sussurrando olá para a sua menininha. Eu amava a minha família.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a sala familiar. Esme, Carlisle, Charlotte, Tyler, Terry e Emmett estavam todos lá esperando. Abraços e 'eu senti sua falta' foram trocados por todos os lados. Com a quantidade enorme de pessoas na sala e toda a atenção no bebê, demorou alguns minutos para Emmett notar quem estava lá. Eu vi os olhos deles se conectarem. Rosalie estava segurando Jackson e deu um sorriso tímido para Emmett.

"Bem, olhe quem está bancando a casamenteira mais uma vez." Tyler sussurrou em meu ouvido quando envolveu um grande braço em volta dos meus ombros. Inclinei-me nele, cansada depois de dois dias de viagem.

"Eu realmente não tive muito a ver com isso. Apenas ofereci a ela uma carona para casa".

"Uh huh." Ele disse, pouco convencido.

Eu bati em seu peito. "Senti sua falta".

"Senti sua falta também. Estou contente que a família toda está de volta em um só lugar".

"Estou brava com você, no entanto. Você o deixou comprar um cachorro".

"Eu não o _deixei_ fazer nada".

"Deixe-me reformular. Você sabia que ele comprou um cachorro e não me contou?"

"Eu gosto do meu trabalho, Bella." Ele riu. "Eu gosto do meu trabalho um pouco demais para fofocar".

"Como se ele algum dia fosse demiti-lo." Eu disse balançando a cabeça quando olhei para o meu marido mostrando seu filho à sua família. Charlotte estava fazendo o bebê sorrir e chutar suas perninhas. Voltei para Tyler. "Além disso, você sabe que eu acabaria contratando você de volta".

"Eu quase liguei para você. Quase, mas Faith ama a maldita coisa".

"Oh, tenho certeza que ela ama." Esfreguei meu pescoço dolorido. Nós teríamos que ficar com o maldito cachorro. Eu sabia disso.

Eu vi quando Emmett se aproximou de Rosalie e deu-lhe um abraço de olá cauteloso. Ele estava vencido. Quando ele soubesse que ela estava infeliz sem ele, ele a aceitaria de volta sem um segundo pensamento.

Faith puxou minha mão. "Então, o que você trouxe para mim?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "O que eu trouxe para você?"

"Você não me trouxe um presente?" Ela perguntou, parecendo desanimada. "Papai sempre traz presentes para mim quando ele viaja".

"Eu não estava em um passeio, baby. Eu estava esperando que as pessoas de lá me dissessem que eu poderia trazer seu irmão para casa".

"Não é justo." Ela fez beicinho. Agora, eu via porque nós tínhamos um novo cachorro. Edward não poderia lidar com esse tipo de sentimento de culpa.

Abaixei-me e olhei minha menininha nos olhos. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu espero que você tenha sentido minha falta também, mesmo eu não trazendo presentes para você".

Seus lábios franziram para o lado enquanto ela pensava sobre o que eu estava dizendo. Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Eu senti sua falta, mamãe".

Eu sorri, abraçando-a de volta. Ela não era mimada, apenas uma menina de quatro anos que nunca teve que querer nada. Minha filha sabia que nem todos tinham o que ela tinha, e nós sempre fizemos questão de incluí-la no nosso trabalho de caridade. Eu sabia que quando ela estivesse velha o suficiente para entender, ela entenderia. Estávamos determinados a nos certificar de que o dinheiro de Edward tivesse pouco efeito sobre o tipo de pessoa que ela seria. Ela correu atrás do cachorro, que entrou na sala com o sapato de alguém em sua boca. Edward encolheu. Algo me disse que ele chamaria um treinador de cães _esta noite_.

"Então, quantas vezes você acha que as pessoas vão assumir que Tyler é o pai quando apenas vocês dois saírem de casa com as crianças?" Terry perguntou, ligando os braços com o do seu marido.

Eu belisquei a bochecha de Tyler. "Pobre Tyler. Todos pensarão que ele é o pai do meu bebê".

Ele riu e afastou minha mão com sua pata gigante. "Você desejaria ter um pouco disso".

"Isso é simplesmente... errado. Eu fingi ser sua filha antes." Eu disse, dando uma cotovelada nas suas costelas. Ele riu quando eu peguei seu outro braço. "Realmente, com toda a atenção que isso está recebendo da imprensa, eu tenho certeza que somente as pessoas que vivem debaixo de uma pedra não saberão a verdadeira história".

"Não foi tão ruim." Tyler me garantiu. "Eu suponho que assim que souberem que você está de volta, os paparazzi serão duros por um tempo. A segurança será reforçada. Então, alguma celebridade será presa ou divorciará e você voltará a ser notícia velha".

"Mal posso esperar." Eu disse com um suspiro.

Após cerca de uma hora, Alice ligou para uma pizzaria e parecia que todos ficariam para jantar aqui. Meu marido me seguiu até a cozinha. Eu precisava fazer a mamadeira do bebê. Ele ficou atrás de mim e massageou meus ombros enquanto eu retirei a fórmula e a mamadeira da sacola.

"Eles vão embora logo após o jantar, eu prometo".

"Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo." Eu sorri para ele sobre o meu ombro. Ele deu um beijo na parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu fiz uma mamadeira e me recostei contra ele enquanto a esfriava. "Então... o _cachorro_".

Seus braços caíram dos meus ombros e envolveram ao redor da minha cintura. Seu queixo descansou na minha cabeça. "Eu deveria ter falado com você. Ela ficou tão chateada por não estar com você, e eu comecei a me preocupar sobre como ela se sentiria com o bebê aqui na casa que ela considera 'dela'. Eu pensei que o cachorro a manteria ocupada enquanto você estivesse ocupada com o bebê. Eu pensei que isso ajudaria com a rivalidade entre irmãos".

Eu não me impedir de rir. "A rivalidade entre um irmão de três meses de idade e uma de quatro anos de idade?"

"Eu não sei." Ele gemeu, segurando-me com mais força.

"O cachorro é um problema. Não é?"

Edward beijou meu pescoço. "Sim." Ele disse perto da minha orelha. "Ela é o diabo vestido de pêlo branco com um nariz bonitinho e uma cauda abanando".

Fechei meus olhos e tentei dizer a mim mesma que suas intenções eram boas. Edward tinha dificuldades para dizer não à nossa filha. Ele encontraria uma maneira de dar a ela a lua e as estrelas se ela pedisse.

"Nós vamos resolver isso." Eu disse, virando-me em seus braços para que eu pudesse vê-lo. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto eu. Esfreguei as costas dos meus dedos em sua bochecha. A sensação da sua barba crescida seria incrível contra a minha pele mais tarde esta noite quando estivéssemos sozinhos em nosso quarto. "Eu senti muito a sua falta para ficar brava agora".

Edward beijou meus lábios, suas mãos mergulhando abaixo da minha cintura. O calor do seu corpo lavou toda a tensão que eu sentia. "Eu sabia que você diria isso. Ainda bem que eu não perdi o meu domínio sobre você".

Meus lábios curvaram e uma risada escapou. "Que bom." Eu o beijei e entreguei a ele a mamadeira. "Vá alimentar nosso filho. Ele está com fome".

Logo todos estavam alimentados. As crianças estavam ficando cansadas. Jasper parecia prestes a ir para casa. Emmett e Rosalie estavam sussurrando na cozinha enquanto ajudavam a limpar. Meu pai levou sua mala até seu quarto de hóspede. Sentei-me na cadeira de balanço que Esme comprou para mim quando Faith nasceu e gentilmente balancei meu filho para dormir. _Lar._ Eu estava exatamente onde eu queria estar.

Tyler e Terry foram os primeiros a ir. Meu 50/50 nunca ficava mais do que o necessário. Alice e Jasper foram os próximos. Esme se ofereceu para colocar Faith na cama, mas meu pai perguntou se ele poderia fazer isso. Carlisle e Edward apertaram as mãos antes de Esme abraçar meu marido até a morte. Emmett anunciou que daria uma carona para Rosalie até o seu hotel. _Hotel._ _Sim, certo._ Antes que eu soubesse, a sala estava vazia, exceto por mim, Charlotte e Edward.

"Você quer que eu o coloque para dormir para você?" Charlotte perguntou, sorrindo com uma gentileza que me fez amá-la ainda mais do que eu já amava.

Eu recusei com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu farei isso em um minuto. Eu só preciso dar uma atenção extra a Faith antes de ela cair no sono".

"Tudo bem." Ela se aproximou e ficou ao nosso lado. "Ele é um garotinho adorável".

Olhei para o bebê dormindo em meus braços. Ele tinha o nariz da sua mãe e os lábios muito finos. Eu achava que Faith fosse pequena, mas esse rapazinho ainda era tão pequeno. "Ele é perfeito. Eu queria que Kikelomo pudesse ter tido mais tempo com ele." Meu coração ainda doía pela jovem mulher cuja vida acabou muito cedo.

"Ele saberá tudo sobre ela, isso é o melhor que podemos fazer." Edward me lembrou.

"Você parece tão cansada, Bella." Charlotte se irritou. "Se você precisar de um par extra de mãos na parte da manhã, deixe-me ajudar. Você me ouviu?"

"Eu deixarei, eu prometo".

"Eu senti falta de ter você por perto." Charlotte beijou minha cabeça e passou um dedo suave na testa do bebê e pela sua bochecha. "Tudo é melhor quando você está aqui." Ela saiu para se certificar que Emmett e Rosalie realmente limparam a cozinha.

Eu balancei por mais alguns minutos porque eu não conseguia encontrar energia para me levantar e sair da maldita cadeira, para ser honesta. Edward viu que eu precisava de alguma ajuda. Ele se levantou e tirou o bebê de mim.

"Vamos." Ele disse, oferecendo-me uma mão para que eu pudesse levantar. "Eu preciso conseguir que você suba as escadas e fique nua antes que você adormeça em mim".

"Legal. Sempre pensando em ganhar alguma ação, não é?"

Ele pressionou seus lábios contra meu templo. "Eu penso em você o tempo todo. Querer fazer amor com você é a progressão natural desses pensamentos. O que posso dizer?"

Nós fomos lá para cima, exatamente quando meu pai estava saindo do quarto de Faith. "Ela me disse que quer beijos da mamãe e do papai".

"Eu vou primeiro." Edward disse, entregando-me o bebê depois de lhe dar um beijo. "Coloque-o para dormir e me encontre lá dentro".

Eu desejei doces sonhos ao meu pai e caminhei até o quarto do bebê, que era ao lado do nosso quarto. O quarto foi completamente refeito e não parecia nada como quando pertencia a Faith. Edward fez alguém reformá-lo enquanto estávamos fora. Nós não sabíamos o sexo do bebê até que ele nasceu, então Esme e eu fizemos todo o planejamento por telefone. As paredes eram de um azul claro. Em azul escuro, as palavras de alguns dos nossos versos e livros infantis favoritos estavam escritas em vários lugares das três das paredes.

_Brilha, brilha estrelinha ..._

_Hickory dickory dock, o rato correu o relógio_

_Boa noite, estrelas, boa noite, ar, boa noite, ruídos em toda parte_

_... e o prato fugiu com a colher!_

_Eu te amo até a lua... e de volta._

A última era totalmente Edward.

Acima do berço em grandes letras maiúsculas estavam as iniciais A.A.M. de Alec Arinze Masen. Kikelomo queria que escolhêssemos o nome dele, mas pediu que usássemos um nome do meio da Nigéria. Nós escolhemos Arinze porque era o nome do pai dela. Alec foi minha primeira escolha, e Edward o amou tanto que trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos a primeira vez que eu sugeri. As coisas eram muito mais fáceis quando nós concordávamos.

Coloquei Alec no berço e liguei o monitor do bebê. Beijei dois dedos e depois os pressionei em sua cabeça. Ele acordaria em algumas horas, eu simplesmente sabia disso. Seus horários estavam totalmente revirados depois da nossa viagem pelo mundo. Eu nem sabia que horas nossos corpos pensavam que era. Jetlag***** era o pior.

_*Jetlag: sentimento de exaustão física e desorientação causado por viagens através de diferentes fuso-horários._

Atrás da porta estava pendurada uma foto minha e de Kikelomo. Suas duas mães. Toquei o quadro com os mesmos dedos que eu usei para dar a ele o seu beijo de boa noite. Ele sempre saberia quem ela era. Ele sempre saberia o quanto ela o amava. Eu teria a certeza de dizer isso a ele todos os dias.

Fiz o meu caminho de volta para o quarto de Faith. Eu podia ouvi-la falando com Edward em voz baixa. Eu estava na porta e vi os amores da minha vida dizerem boa noite.

"Eu te amo até a África e de volta para a casa e até as montanhas da casa do tio Seth para o céu e para a lua e de volta infinitas vezes".

"Isso é muito longe. Eu acho que você me bateu de novo. Já foram duas vezes hoje".

"Três vezes." Ela o corrigiu.

Edward estava de joelhos ao lado da cama, a cabeça apoiada nos braços que estavam dobrados na beirada do colchão. "Hmm, isso é perda demais para o papai. Eu vou ganhar amanhã. Você vai ver. Meu amor será várias vezes todo o caminho do infinito e mais um".

Eu ouvi Faith rir. Eu vi sua pequena mão entrar na cabeça do seu pai, sua mão se perdendo em seu cabelo bagunçado. "A mãe de Alec está no céu".

Meu coração apertou.

"Sim, Pennylove. Kikelomo está no céu, mas ela confiou em mim e na mamãe para cuidar bem de Alec. E em você também".

"Estou feliz que a mamãe não está no céu. Eu ficaria triste. Você acha que Alec está triste?"

Minha menininha tinha um coração enorme, mas eu sabia que esse assunto era difícil para Edward. Eu só podia imaginar o que estava passando pela sua cabeça. Eu entrei no quarto. "Ei, doce menina. A mamãe pode dar alguns beijos e abraços de boa noite também?"

A cabeça de Faith apareceu sobre a de Edward, um grande sorriso no seu rosto. "Um milhão de beijos e abraços!"

"Um milhão?" Olhei para meu marido sorrindo. "Alguém é exatamente como seu pai." Subi na cama e pairei sobre ela, inclinando-me para beijar seu nariz, bochecha, testa, queixo e finalmente seu pescoço.

Ela se mexeu e deu uma risadinha. "Pare! Pare!"

Deitei-me ao lado dela. Meu braço envolvido sobre a sua cintura. "Eu não posso esperar para brincar com você amanhã. Você vai brincar comigo?" Eu perguntei.

Ela mexia com o meu anel de casamento, empurrando o diamante de lado a lado no meu dedo. "Sim, nós podemos brincar o dia todo e o papai pode brincar com Alec".

"Boa ideia, baby. Durma um pouco então. Eu te amo".

"Boa noite, mamãe. Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu, rolando para me dar mais um abraço.

Edward e eu a deixamos cair no sono. Caminhamos de mãos dadas para o nosso quarto. Edward foi direto para a cama, puxando-me para baixo e envolvendo-se em torno de mim. Minhas costas pressionadas firmemente à sua frente.

"Eu não morri. Eu não planejo morrer por um tempo muito longo".

"Mentirosa." Ele disse no meu cabelo. "Você morreu. Você morreu por tempo suficiente para o meu coração sentir".

Minha filha aprendeu como dar um sentimento de culpa com o próprio mestre. Eu não podia negar o que ele disse, então eu escolhi mudar de assunto. "Você foi ao cemitério hoje?"

"Sim".

"Você ficou se martirizando durante todo o dia?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Em vez disso, suas mãos começaram a explorar o meu corpo lentamente. "Sim, mas não sobre Alec".

Eu vi sua culpa durante toda a noite. Eu praticamente podia sentir o peso disso sentado em seus ombros. "Sobre o que você estava preocupado?"

"Você sabe como tudo isso se parece conosco. Você sabe que se aquela menininha no corredor tivesse perdido sua mãe da maneira que o menininho na porta ao lado perdeu a sua, o mundo dela seria um lugar muito diferente".

"Mas ela não perdeu sua mãe." Eu argumentei.

Ele rolou de costas, com um suspiro emocional. Sentei-me e me agarrei ao seu joelho dobrado. Pressionando minha bochecha contra ele, eu olhei para o meu pobre marido torturado.

"Isso não muda a besteira pela qual nos fiz passar. Não torna certo que eu quase a neguei de todas as pessoas que a amam e que trouxeram você à vida por ela através das suas memórias".

"Você nunca teria desistido dela. Você achou que não sobreviveria, mas você teria. Por ela, você teria".

Sua mão escorregou sob a minha camisa, seu calor se espalhou em toda a minha pele. "Eu acho que você está errada." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei que não estou".

"Eu a amo tanto".

"E ela sabe disso." Matava-me que ele precisasse desse tipo de garantia. Seu amor pela sua filha era inegável. Todo mundo que já os viu juntos poderia ver isso, sentir isso.

Sua mão moveu e descansou no meu coração. "Você é meu tudo, no entanto. Sem você..."

Era por isso que eu amava esse homem tão ferozmente. Era por isso que eu nunca desistiria dele. Seu amor por mim era tão forte, tão real. Ele me mantinha viva. Era o que me trouxe de volta, me impediu de caminhar para a luz.

Deitei-me ao lado dele, apoiada no meu cotovelo. Meus dedos passaram em seus lábios. "Sem mim é algo que você nunca estará, Edward. Nunca".

"Promete"?

Eu o beijei suavemente, deixando meus lábios mostrarem a ele que eu quis dizer o que eu disse antes de dizer a ele. "Eu prometo".

Nossos beijos ficaram aquecidos. Mãos urgentes me seguraram mais forte. Nossas pernas se entrelaçaram. Ele era o meu tudo também. Um sobreviver sem o outro era possível, mas nunca realmente estaríamos vivendo. Eu sabia que era isso o que ele temia quando eu estava grávida de Faith. Eu o tinha ajudado a viver e amar. Sem mim, ele se imaginava voltando para quem ele tinha sido antes de mim. Ele não queria viver com um coração murado nunca mais.

Edward baixou a cabeça e beijou meu pescoço. "Eu acho que isso é o que eu senti mais falta. Este lugar bem aqui..." Ele colocou os lábios quentes ao lado do meu pescoço "... é o que eu senti mais falta do que qualquer coisa. Você cheira tão bem. Você tem um gosto ainda melhor".

Meus olhos fecharam quando eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás, dando-lhe um melhor acesso à sua parte favorita em mim. Ele me fez cócegas com sua barba macia, mas espinhosa do seu rosto. Nossas roupas saíram. Nossos corpos pressionados juntos. Nada nos separava. Uma mão forte acariciou minha coxa, puxando a minha perna sobre o seu corpo. Lábios carentes e uma língua provocadora brincaram com a minha boca e sob a minha orelha até meu peito. Ele se posicionou em cima de mim e se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas. Quadris rolando, necessidade dolorosa. Amor interminável e uma devoção eterna. Quando ele se empurrou para dentro de mim, uma palavra sem fôlego caiu dos meus lábios.

"Lar".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Esse foi um capítulo muito intenso. Tão bom rever o POV da Bella por aqui. Amei o bebê novo. Amo essa história. E coitada da Cupcake... nem é tão maldosa assim a bixinha..._

_Meninas, mais 1 capítulo e 2 extras e estaremos completamente finalizadas. Foi muitoooo bom enquanto durou. Obrigado pelas mais de 50 reviews que recebemos aqui. Parece que todas amaram saber que a Bella estava viva. *cof cof*  
_

_Estou magoada, magoadíssima com vcs, na verdade. Eu passei 3 semanas traduzindo o ultimo extra do Mulherengo, que é gigante, e recebi 3 reviews. TRÊS! Imagina... uma para cada semana que passei traduzindo. =p  
_

_Ah, estamos quase prontas para começar a postar uma das fics novas e em umas 2 semanas inicio outra. Espero que gostem e não me abandonem.  
_

_Ah, tbm teremos mais uma fic de minha autoria, estou com 5 capítulos prontos, mas como vcs são loucas, só vou começar a postar quando tiver 10. A Titinha está escrevendo Entre Irmãos e em breve teremos notícias disso. Obrigado por todo o carinho.  
_

_Beijos  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

Olhei para baixo e sorri para o meu filho enquanto ele mamava em sua mamadeira. Ele parou de chupar para cuspir o leite em minha direção. Ele era tão bonitinho. Mesmo no meio da noite. Mesmo quando eu realmente queria estar envolvido em torno da minha esposa em nossa cama. Isabella tinha caído no sono rapidamente depois que ela me deixou fazer amor com ela. Eu não consegui me fazer acordá-la quando ouvi Alec chorando. O pobre rapaz não tinha ideia de onde estava. Sem mencionar que seu corpo pensava que era de manhã. Demorou bem mais de uma semana inteira para Penny se reajustar quando voltamos no mês passado. Isabella teria as mãos cheias por alguns dias.

Quando estávamos todos em Lagos, eu geralmente dava as mamadas noturnas porque eu estava trabalhando. Eu praticamente morava no horário padrão do Pacífico, enquanto fisicamente residia em TUC*****. Era a única maneira que eu poderia ficar lá por tanto tempo como eu fiquei, mas definitivamente era como viver como um vampiro. Ficar acordado a noite toda, dormir o dia todo.

_*TUC: Tempo Universal Coordenado, base para o cálculo uniforme do horário em todas as regiões do mundo (método mais moderno e exato do que o usado no tempo médio de Greenwich)._

Alec parou de comer e eu tomei isso como indicação de que era hora do arroto. Desajeitadamente, tentei jogar o pano por cima do meu ombro e sustentá-lo lá em cima. Ele estava definitivamente maior do que na última vez que eu o segurei. Surpreendia-me a rapidez com que as crianças cresciam. Elas definitivamente cresciam rápido demais. Parece que foi ontem quando segurei Penny em meus braços. Pequena, frágil, inocente. Eu posso ter resistido à ligação com ela no começo, mas assim que eu a segurei, eu fui dela para sempre.

_"Venha ver o bebê. Por favor. Ela precisa ser cuidada e não deixada no berçário." Alice pediu._

_Eu estava andando de um lado a outro na sala de espera, esperando alguém me dizer quando minha esposa sairia da cirurgia._ _Eu não ia a lugar nenhum._ _"Você e Esme podem ir, eu vou esperar notícias de Isabella aqui"._

_De mãos nos quadris, minha irmã ficou no meu caminho com uma carranca no rosto._ _"Você não será capaz de ver Bella por horas. Sua filha, por outro lado, está pronta para vê-lo _agora_."_ _Eu dei a volta por ela, mas ela agarrou meu braço._ _"Ninguém mais tem permissão de entrar no berçário, Edward. O bebê precisa de você"._

_"Precisa? Não me fale sobre precisar. Eu preciso da minha esposa! Eu preciso saber que ela está viva e bem. Isso é o que eu preciso!"_ _Era a única necessidade que importava._

_"Sua filha precisa de você. Não importa se Bella está bem ou não. Viva e bem ou não. Ela quereria que você estivesse com o bebê. Você é o pai dela e você será a pessoa que cuidará dela"._

_Eu teria que cuidar dela._ _Sozinho._ _Pelo menos por pouco tempo._ _Mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Isabella._ _Alice estava certa sobre uma coisa, minha esposa insistiria que eu verificasse o bebê._ _Quando ela acordasse (porque ela acordaria), ela quereria saber sobre o bebê._

_"Tudo bem." Eu bufei, arrancando-me do seu alcance._ _"Eu quero que alguém venha me buscar no segundo em que houver notícias sobre Isabella"._

_"Absolutamente." Alice estava sorrindo e me deu um tapinha no ombro._

_Fui levado para o berçário do hospital._ _Havia meia dúzia de bebês lá dentro._ _Alguns dormindo, alguns chorando._ _Depois de verificar a minha pulseira, a enfermeira me levou sobre um berço de plástico transparente com um bebê dentro._ _Ela estava enrolada em um cobertor branco e tinha um gorro listrado de rosa e branco na cabeça._ _Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus minúsculos lábios estavam franzidos. Ela não parecia comigo ou Isabella._ _Ela parecia simplesmente tão... adorável._

_"Por que não tentamos fazê-la acordar e comer alguma coisa?"_ _A__ enfermeira sugeriu, levantando a bebê no colo._ _Ela acenou com a cabeça para a cadeira._ _Quando eu não sentei, ela sorriu._ _"Você ficará muito mais confortável se você sentar"._

_Puxei meu cabelo e sentei._ _Antes que eu ao menos tivesse um segundo para pensar sobre isso, ela colocou a bebê em meus braços._ _Eu nunca tinha segurado algo tão leve antes._ _Eu nunca tinha segurado um bebê além do menininho de Ângela e Ben, que tinha uns bons quatro quilos quando nasceu._ _Esta menininha era leve como uma pluma._

_"Vamos tentar acordá-la para que ela coma."_ _A enfermeira começou a desembrulhá-la e dois braços fininhos, juntamente com duas perninhas finas foram revelados por baixo._ _Dez dedos dos pés, dez dedos das mãos._ _Ela estava se afogando em uma fralda que parecia muito menor do que as que eu observei Isabella colocar em Ben Jr. quando cuidamos dele._ _Ela não usava nada além de uma camiseta branca._ _Ela era tão malditamente pequenina._

_"Quanto ela pesa?"_ _Perguntei com este pedaço vivo de Isabella e eu em meus braços._

_"Um..."_ _E__la olhou para o cartão no berço, "... dois quilos e meio"._

_"Ela é pequena, certo?"_

_"Ela é um pouquinho."_ _A enfermeira sorriu de novo e deu-me uma piscada._ _"Nós teremos que incomodá-la para que ela acorde. Esfregue os pés dela, movimente-a"._

_Eu não a questionei._ _Eu apenas fiz o que foi dito, muito sobrecarregado deste dia emocional para pensar por mim mesmo._ _Esfreguei seus pés, espantado que algo tão pequeno tivesse chutado a minha mulher forte o suficiente para eu sentir._ _A enfermeira e eu trabalhamos juntos até que a bebê começou a fazer barulho e se movimentar._ _Com um esforço um pouco maior para perturbá-la, ela começou a chorar._

_"Bom trabalho, Sr. Masen. Vamos ver se ela pode tomar um pouco de mamadeira."_ _A enfermeira entregou-me uma mamadeira como se eu soubesse o que diabos eu estava fazendo._ _Felizmente, eu era um gênio e percebi isso._

_Coloquei o bico da mamadeira perto da boca dela e, depois de algumas tentativas, ela começou a chupá-la._ _Era meio que... incrível._ _Seus olhos estavam fechados, um gel brilhava sobre suas pálpebras._ _Sua pele era rosa e delicada._ _Ela não parecia saber o que fazer com seus pequenos punhos enrolados._ _Seu nariz era tão minúsculo que eu não podia acreditar que ela pudesse sequer respirar através dele._ _Tudo nela era incrível._

_Minha filha.__ A f__ilha de Isabella._ Nossa _filha._

_Eu a alimentei e, com muita assistência, ela arrotou._ _Eu assisti a enfermeira trocar sua fralda, e então eu a balancei até que ela ficou profundamente adormecida._ _Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentado ali, segurando e olhando para a primeira e única filha que Isabella e eu faríamos juntos._ _Todos esses meses que eu passei a odiando, desejando que ela não existisse, pareceram um desperdício de tempo._ _Como alguém poderia odiar algo tão perfeito, tão precioso, tão inocente?_ _A realidade de como eu tinha sido monstruoso me atingiu forte. Não importava o que acontecesse com Isabella, eu passaria o resto da minha vida fazendo essa criança se sentir amada e cuidada._ _Eu fiz uma promessa silenciosa enquanto eu pressionei meus lábios em sua cabeça coberta com o gorro._

_Carlisle entrou e me informou que Isabella tinha suportado com sucesso a cirurgia e estava em recuperação._ _Meu alívio foi não só emocional, mas físico._ _Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos e meus ombros tremeram enquanto eu segurava minha filha um pouco mais perto e deixava os sentimentos terem o seu caminho comigo._

_"Vocês dois conversaram sobre o nome que darão a ela?"_ _Meu tio perguntou depois que me acalmei._

_Isabella estava certa desde o início e havia escolhido o nome perfeito._ _"Faith. Faith Elizabeth Masen"._

"Papai, eu não consigo dormir." _Falando do diabo._ "Eu não consigo dormir nada. Eu nunca nem cochilei um minuto. Eu fiquei acordada todo este tempo." Penny disse da porta do quarto do bebê, esfregando o olho com um punho e segurando em seu coelho com o outro.

Eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Eu a tinha verificado após Isabella cair no sono.

"Bem, você certamente não vai adormecer em pé. Você precisa voltar para a cama, Pennylove".

"Eu não consigo! Eu tentei e não consigo dormir!" As lágrimas estavam chegando.

"Shh, não acorde a mamãe ou o vovô Charlie." Dei uma batidinha em meu joelho. "Venha aqui e sente-se comigo e seu irmão".

Penny não perdeu um segundo, ela subiu no meu colo e se deitou sobre mim. Alec levantou a cabeça, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo. Penny gentilmente esfregou suas costas. Isabella teria chorado várias lágrimas de felicidade ao nos ver, eu tinha certeza.

"Todo mundo ama Alec mais do que a mim." Penny disse com um suspiro. Esta era uma queixa inesperada.

"Isso não é verdade. Todo mundo ama você e Alec da mesma forma".

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. O Vovô e a Vovó trouxeram um milhão de presentes para ele hoje à noite e nada para mim".

_Três._ Eles trouxeram três presentes para o bebê e dois dos três eram roupas. Minha filha era muito exagerada. Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia de onde ela conseguiu tudo isso.

"Querida, quando você nasceu, a Vovó e o Vovô trouxeram muitos presentes. Na verdade, vovó Esme provavelmente deu a você mais do que ela deu para Alec. Você nunca perdeu no departamento presentes".

Com um beicinho, ela gemeu, "Mamãe nem sequer me trouxe nada".

"Agora, isso não é verdade. Ela trouxe para você o presente mais importante de todos".

"Não, ela disse que não era uma viagem de passeio, então nada de presentes. Ela só se preocupou em trazer Alec para cá para que todos pudessem amá-lo mais".

Sua natureza Masen estava em pleno vigor. Eu quase podia ouvir minha mãe rindo no céu enquanto observava a nossa troca. Eu podia senti-la, como uma contração em meu coração.

"Oh, minha Pennylove. Eu tenho uma história para você".

"Qual?" Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para trás para que pudesse ver o meu rosto.

Mais uma vez, fui forçado a segurar em torno de Alec. Eu o virei para que ele pudesse ver sua irmã mais velha. A sabedoria da minha mãe era verdadeiramente um dom que eu transmitiria para minha própria filha.

"Quando eu tinha a sua idade, minha mãe trouxe para casa a tia Alice, e você sabe o quê?"

"O quê?"

"Eu realmente não gostei que todos achassem que o bebê era mais interessante do que eu".

"Tia Alice é tão bonita e agradável".

Eu tentei e não consegui não revirar os olhos. "Viu? Isso é exatamente o que todos diziam. Ninguém dizia que eu era bonito ou agradável".

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você não pode ser bonito! Você é um menino".

O lado direito da minha boca subiu. "Quem disse isso? Lala? Porque a menos que Lala tenha dito, eu não acredito nisso".

"_Todo mundo_ diz." Ela respondeu com outro tilintar de risos.

"Enfim, meu ponto é que, quando ela chegou em casa, eu achei que todo mundo amava Alice e não a mim. Especialmente a minha mãe".

"Sua mamãe não trouxe nenhum presente para você também?" Ela olhou para mim tão inocentemente.

Eu tentei não rir. "Minha mãe trouxe para casa o mesmo presente que sua mãe trouxe para casa esta noite".

"O que foi? Mamãe disse que não havia presentes para mim".

"Mamãe trouxe Alec para casa, assim como minha mãe trouxe a tia Alice para casa. Seu irmão é o presente mais especial de todos. Você nunca ficará grande para ele como aquelas roupas que a Vovó deu a ele. Ele nunca ficará chato. Ele ficará mais divertido para brincar a cada dia. Acima de tudo, ele será seu para sempre. Ele é seu irmão. Ninguém mais conseguirá dizer isso. Isso é muito especial, se você me perguntar".

Penny franziu seu rostinho enquanto pensava mais.

"Ele também amará você quase tanto quanto eu te amo. Ele olhará para você e quererá ser como você. Ele confiará em você e precisará de você. _E_ você será a pessoa mais legal que ele conhece".

"Mais legal que você?"

Eu apertei meus olhos e franzi os lábios. "Provavelmente. Mas só um pouco." Eu emendei.

Penny voltou-se para o seu irmão bebê, inclinando-se para que seus rostos estivessem a centímetros de distância. Ela falou no mesmo tom de voz que ela usava com Cupcake. "Você ouviu isso, Alec? Você vai me amar _muito. _Eu sou sua irmã e você é meu irmão e você terá que fazer tudo o que eu disser porque irmãs são importantes".

Ok, isso não foi exatamente o que eu disse. Isabella tinha feito questão de dizer a ela quão importantes são as irmãs e irmãos quando decidimos que adotaríamos. Penny tendia a escolher o que ela se lembrava das conversas. Eu não fazia ideia de onde ela puxou essa característica.

"Eu não lembro de ter dito nada sobre ouvir tudo que você diz".

"Você faz tudo que a tia Alice diz." Ela respondeu.

"Isso é ridículo." Eu não fazia tudo o que ela dizia.

"Lembra quando você queria dar um avião novo para a mamãe no Natal e a tia Alice disse que era melhor não ou a mamãe faria você viver no avião? Ela disse que você deveria dar a ela uma biblioteca naquela escola e nomeá-la com o nome da mamãe? E a mamãe chorou muitas lágrimas de felicidade quando você fez isso".

Tudo bem, eu ocasionalmente fazia as coisas que a minha irmã dizia para fazer.

"E lembra quando a tia Alice disse que as mamães em um lugar precisavam de um hospital melhor para os seus bebês e você fez um para elas?"

Tudo bem, frequentemente. Eu sempre fazia as coisas que minha irmã dizia para eu fazer.

"E lembra quando a tia Alice queria fazer uma grande festa aqui para o aniversário da Vovó e você disse que não, mas então ela disse seu nome completo, até mesmo o do meio, e tivemos a maior festa de todas?"

_Ugh._ Sempre. Eu sempre fazia o que minha irmã queria.

"Oh, espere. Ser o mais velho não é fácil. Espere até que seu irmão mais novo implore a você com esses grandes olhos castanhos dele para você fazer alguma coisa para ele ou, pior; para ajudar a salvar crianças famintas em todo o mundo, ou aquelas sem um hospital ou uma escola ou uma casa com água encanada!"

Penny olhou para mim, certamente confusa pela minha divagação.

Fechei meus olhos e balancei minha cabeça. "Esqueça".

Eu balancei nós três por alguns minutos enquanto meus dois filhos sorriam um para o outro. Alec parecia ter guardado seus maiores sorrisos para sua irmã. Ele a adoraria. Assim como o resto de nós. Ela estava condenada a ter o meu ego.

"Você me ama?" Penny perguntou ao seu irmão com aquela voz estridente. "Você ama?" Ele sorriu tão grande e estava se mexendo em meu braço. Você poderia dizer que ele queria gritar sim para ela. "Você ama! Você me ama todo o caminho para a lua e depois para o céu e depois para a China e depois para a África e depois em torno do mundo infinitas vezes?" Ele estava sorrindo de alegria para ela e, em seguida, o barulho mais alto saiu da sua boca, assustando todos nós - até mesmo Alec. Olhei para Penny e nós dois começamos a rir. Alec se esforçou para fazer o barulho acontecer novamente.

"Faça isso de novo!" Penny incentivou.

Percebi um movimento na porta. Quando olhei para cima, minha mulher estava ali de pé, enxugando seu rosto.

Fiz sinal para ela se juntar a nós. "Olha quem está de pé".

"Mamãe! Alec acabou de rir!"

Isabella entrou no quarto e caiu de joelhos na frente de nós. "Vocês três sabem o quanto eu os amo?"

"Para a lua e de volta e então para a África e-"

"Sim, Faith Elizabeth." Eu a apertei para que ela parasse. "O amor dela vai até o infinito, sem fim. Infinitamente".

Isabella colocou uma mão no meu joelho e outra na bochecha da nossa Pennylove. "Eu não poderia amar mais três pessoas." Seus olhos moveram da nossa filha para os meus. Eu podia sentir. Ela irradiava amor. Ela era a fonte do amor nessa família. A fonte inesgotável que todos nós poderíamos retirar.

"Vamos levar essas crianças de volta para a cama. Vamos?" Eu disse, descansando minha bochecha contra a parte superior da cabeça de Penny.

"Boa ideia." Isabella disse com um sorriso conhecedor. "Vamos lá, Faith. Mamãe vai deitar com você até você cair no sono".

Minhas duas garotas saíram do quarto de mãos dadas. Olhei para um bebezinho muito desperto e contente. "Somos seriamente os dois caras mais sortudos do mundo. Pessoas como a sua mãe não existem com frequência. Ela poderia ter amado qualquer um, mas ela nos escolheu. Nós nunca podemos tomar isso como garantido, ok?"

Alec olhou para mim com uma expressão de pura felicidade. Nós éramos os caras mais sortudos do mundo. Eu o coloquei de volta no berço e liguei um dos brinquedos musicais ao lado. Ele chutou as pernas e estendeu a mão para as luzes piscando. Eu desliguei a luminária e fui recebido pela minha Isabella no corredor. Ela praticamente saltou em mim. Envolvendo seus braços em torno do meu pescoço, ela me beijou com fervor.

"Uau, eu não deveria ter deixado você cair no sono sem escovar os dentes. Três horas de sono e um bafo de pizza não são uma boa combinação." Eu disse parcialmente em tom de brincadeira.

Ela me deu um soco no estômago, não muito forte, mas eu me dobrei para dar efeito. Ela começou a se afastar.

"Brincadeira. Bem, não realmente, mas se você escovar os dentes, eu farei valer a pena para você".

Ela deu-me o olhar irritado que Penny tão perfeitamente imitou mais cedo hoje. Eu vi seu olhar e dei para ela um beicinho. Ela sorriu e voltou ao quarto, virando-se para ter certeza de que eu a seguia.

Ela escovou os dentes e eu também, para ser justo. Deitamos na cama e ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito. "Você é um pai maravilhoso".

"Você me ensinou tudo que sei." Eu sussurrei, passando meus dedos pelos cabelos que caíam em suas costas.

"Você foi do homem que não amava nada para o homem que ama até ao infinito e além".

Nós dois rimos.

"Então, sobre fazer escovar os dentes valer o meu tempo..." Isabella disse quando sua mão se moveu lentamente pelo meu estômago e para o cós da calça do meu pijama. Sua mão estava fria contra o meu corpo quente.

Eu fui de mole para duro instantaneamente. Eu sorri em seu cabelo. "Mmm, sim. Eu definitivamente gostaria de fazer valer a pena para você".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para que eu pudesse beijar sua boca com gosto de hortelã. Eu chupei sua língua quando ela colocou sua mão em torno de mim. Nós podíamos ter o nosso tempo e apenas desfrutar um do outro. Roupas estavam jogadas no chão, mãos percorriam e agarravam. Meus lábios molhados beijavam seu pescoço longo e gracioso. Pelo seu peito, através do seu estômago. Ela riu quando a barba suave no meu queixo roçou contra a sua pele. Eu me movi de volta para cima do seu corpo. Minha mão agarrou sua nuca, puxando-a para mais perto para que eu pudesse devorá-la.

"Cadeira." Ela disse com um gemido quando eu escovei meus lábios em sua mandíbula.

Eu parei e olhei enquanto sua mão puxava e acariciava. "Cadeira?"

Sua cabeça virou-se e eu acompanhei seus olhos. _Ah, sim._ A cadeira. A cadeira que tinha sido negligenciada ultimamente. Esta noite parecia tão boa quanto qualquer outra para recuperar o tempo perdido. Sentei-me primeiro e ela subiu em cima de mim, trazendo-me para dentro dela. Ela se movimentava enquanto eu beijava e chupava e lambia e beliscava. Eu a puxei para mais perto e a abracei mais apertado, meus dedos certamente deixando marcas em sua pele impecável. Meu coração batia mais forte. Ele inchou e parecia que poderia estourar. Ela tornava impossível não sentir isso. Eu sempre sentia tudo quando eu estava com ela. Desejo, necessidade de ser atendido, acarinhado, amado.

Vivo.

Isabella trouxe-me à vida. De uma existência preta e branca para um mundo cheio de cor e luz. Azuis e verdes, vermelhos e laranjas. Ela ainda trouxe a ametista e o damasco. O verde-amarelado e o fúcsia. Eu não era mais o homem que eu era naquela sexta-feira ao meio-dia quando me sentei na sala de jantar privada do Eclipse e me queixei sobre todas as desculpas que eu tinha recebido naquele dia. Agora, eu era um marido, um amante, um amigo, um pai. Eu era mais do que eu jamais imaginei que poderia ser.

Mal sabia eu que uma moeda de um centavo (ou um mil, cento e quarenta moedas de um centavo, para ser exato) mudaria a minha vida para sempre.

Mas mudou.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

****_Quem ai chorou? Quem ai se emocionou \o/  
_

_Gente, foi uma viagem linda poder acompanhar essa fic com vcs e com a ajuda das minhas amigas lindas (Ju, Lay e Maiara).  
_

_Sei que ainda temos 2 extras, que infelizmewnte não conseguimos traduzir ainda, então serão surpresa. De repente... um dia... qualquer momento... eles aparecerão. kkkkk  
_

_Natxy... sua doida... eu tentei te avisar, mas vc não deixa review logada, e eu não sabia como te dizer que a continuação estava sendo postada separadamente. Obrigado por suas reviews.  
_

_Meninas, obrigado novamente a todas. Eu fico tãoooo boba de olhar para trás e ver quantos capítulos e quantas páginas consegui traduzir. Parecia impossível no começo, como "O mulherengo", mas cá estamos nós.  
_

_FINALIZADAS.  
_

_=)  
_

_Espero que estejam gostando de "First & ten" e "Eu te seguirei pela escuridão". Por enquanto ficaremos com elas até eu conseguir adiantar mais das outras, para poder começar e não furar o cronograma.  
_

_Que é meu lema. Hahahhaha.  
_

_Beijos e até segunda em "First & Ten" e quarta em "Eu te seguirei pela escuridão".  
_


End file.
